Married to a Malfoy
by Undying at Midsummer
Summary: When Hermione Granger is informed that her parents are Squibs and she is betrothed to Draco Malfoy, her life is turned upside down. Many unwanted things come with being married to a Malfoy. She hates it, then she starts to fall for Draco himself.HGDM.FI
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my second fanfic, hope you like it! I've always been one for taking things fast, so just tell me if the DM/HG relationship is going too fast. I understand that this chapter is pretty short, but it's sort of like the introduction and they do get longer. Please review, whether it's good or bad, I don't care. Also, the first bit is set in the late holidays before the trio go back to school for their seventh and final year. So, enjoy! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books... blah, blah... JK Rowling does. Enough said!

* * *

Hermione Granger's parents sat her down on the sofa in their living room and told her that they needed to tell her something.   
  
'Okay, right,' said Hermione, a fairly ominous feeling setting over her. 'Go ahead.'   
  
Ted and Nancy Granger looked nervously at each other.   
Finally, Nancy spoke. 'We really should have told you this before,' she said, staring determinedly at the paper napkin she was playing with in her hands. 'But we were afraid – and also we thought that you'd be better off not knowing. But now... now we see that we were wrong.'   
  
Hermione's heart rate increased. 'Well, what?' she croaked.   
'You are Hermione Granger,' continued her father. 'But you are not a muggleborn. You are Hermione Granger... a pureblood.'   
  
Hermione's heart slammed against her chest and her breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak. 'But – but – ' she spluttered. 'How - ?'   
  
'We'll tell you,' Nancy said. 'You're father and I have no magical talent at all. Squibs. That's what we are. Pureblood Squibs. Your father was... was in debt. He owned a large sum of money to none other than Lucius Malfoy – ' Hermione's jaw dropped, and her eyes boggled hopelessly at her mother. ' – but Lucius took pity on him. He said that if we promised to betroth our daughter to his son, he would forget all fines.'   
  
'We agreed,' her father carried on. 'But we then decided that since we each have no magic at all, we would live out our lives as muggles. We assumed our daughter was a squib to – at that time you were only two months old, Hermione – and we hoped that if you were brought up as a muggle, and in all became a muggle except for your blood, Lucius would not want his son to marry you.   
  
'But then you got submitted to Hogwarts, and became quite a successful witch indeed. We were wrong, you're not a Squib, Hermione. And Lucius didn't change his mind.'   
  
Hermione sat there, so still it seemed she might be paralyzed. Not many people ever experience the tsunami of rush and shock a person gets when their whole life has been turned upside down. Hermione never thought that she would – but now she was. The force of it was so strong that it stung her eyes and she found she was incapable of speaking. She just gaped at her parents, shock surging through her.   
  
'We are sorry, dear,' said her mother quietly.   
Finally Hermione managed to speak. 'Are – are you telling me that – that I'm a pureblood and that I'm – that I'm... betrothed to D-Draco Malfoy?' her voice rose a few octaves at the last few words.   
  
Ted and Nancy shot each other guilty looks. 'Oh, you know him?'   
  
'The fuck I know him!' Hermione screeched, seeming to lose her sanity. Otherwise, she never would have dreamed of swearing in front of her mother. And it was a mark of how serious the conversation was, because her parents didn't reprimand her for doing so. 'Draco sodding Malfoy is hell bent on making my life, and Harry and Ron's too, a misery! For all seven years I've known him, he's been bullying me about being a muggleborn! He – he used to call me – a... Mudblood.'   
  
Her parents gasped. 'No!'   
  
Hermione, however, felt the tiniest twinge of satisfaction that Draco Malfoy would no longer be able to call her a Mudblood. Ever. Inside her mind, she gave an evil laugh.   
  
Her mother was almost in tears. 'Oh Hermione, we are so sorry! We never dreamed that he would do such a thing – '   
  
Hermione was gripped with a sudden, unpleasant thought. 'Mother, Father, does he know?'   
  
'Know?'   
  
'Know. That we are betrothed.'   
  
They shook their heads. 'We spoke to Lucius and he hasn't told him.'   
Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. Her mother gave out a strange little squeak.   
  
'Hermione, darling, there's more.'   
  
Her heart froze. 'What?'   
'We also agreed that you would marry Draco when you turn seventeen.'   
  
Hermione closed her eyes, trying to organize her thoughts, trying to calm down. 'Oh fuck. Why me? Why me?'   
  
'We're so sorry, Hermione!' her father cried. 'We don't mean to put any pressure on you but – but if you don't... I owe him so much money... we'd out on the streets.'   
  
Hermione bit back a scream. 'No!'   
  
A single tear fell from her mother's eye.   
  
'It's okay, I'll do it,' said Hermione, standing and giving them a hug. 'It's not your fault, I hold no grudge against you. Anyway, I can just divorce him after a few months, right?'   
  
Ted and Nancy exchanged looks. 'Hermione,' started Ted shakily. 'That's the other part. When two purebloods marry, they can't divorce. It's an old wizarding law, dating way back and backed up by some powerful magic.'   
  
Hermione received another shock wave and this time it was too much for her. The light blacked out in front of her eyes right before her body crumpled to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. There's a small cliffie, I know, but try not to kill me! Review, review, review!  



	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Here's the new chapter. There might be a few confusing things so just warn me and I'll try and fix it up.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah. JK Rowling does, ok?

* * *

Draco Malfoy heard the sound of crunching gravel as a car drove up the driveway. He groaned. It had to be the Grangers, who else would drive to the Malfoy Manor? Any other wizard would have just Apparated. But they couldn't, of course.

He smirked. They were Squibs. No better than muggles. His mother, Narcissa, poked her head into his bedroom. 'Draco, dear, come out and meet your fiancé.'

Ever since his parents and let loose the sudden news to him that he was betrothed to Granger, he had shut himself away in his room, thankful he had not dropped dead at the news.

Narcissa sensed his dangerous mood. 'Draco, we are sorry we let on she was a Mudblood, but really, it could have been worse. It could have been that ugly girl – what was her name? Oh yes, Eloise Midgeon. At least Hermione Granger has dazzling looks. Even you must admit to that.'

Draco shrugged. 'Okay, I admit that she does, but I hate her! Besides Potter, she's next in line of my worst enemy. Why me? Why me?'

Narcissa shrugged. 'Don't make things hard, Draco, come out and meet her.'

Sighing, he got up from his bed, and plodded down-the-stairs to the living room where Lucius was talking to Ted Granger. He saw Hermione, then.

Merlin, she had changed during the summer! Subtle changes, but changes nevertheless. Her face was a beautiful porcelain-like mask of anxiousness, and she had done something to her hair... it was less frizzy, and had enough body so it curled neatly and caught the light, cascading down her back like rays of sunshine. There was no other word for it, she was adorable. The way she chewed her lip and the way her suspicious eyes darted around as if someone might jump out at any minute upon her.

Something sparked deep inside Draco. A great longing to rush up to Hermione, wrap his arms around her, pull her warm, slim body close to his, to explore her mouth with his tongue, to taste her – He jerked himself out of these disturbing thoughts.

Since when was he, Draco Malfoy, interested in Mudblood Granger?

Well, ex-Mudblood Granger, at any rate. A chill settled over Draco, as he remembered something very important. Hermione Granger was his fiancé, and he was to be wed to her. Did she happen to know about the traditional things a Malfoy wife did? One example was that Hermione would not be able to work... she would hate that. Hate him. A slow, sexy smile set over Draco's features. Yes, she would probably hate him, but he would make her learn to live with him peacefully. If they were to be married, they could at least try to get along.

* * *

Hermione stood close next to her mother, soaking in the cold decorations of the Malfoy's living room. It was not just the decorations colors which made the room seem colder – it was actually the room. The temperature in it was ghastly, and it gave off an aura of being unloved.

Hermione shivered. If she ever, under any circumstances, had to live in this house, a bit of changing was in order.

Malfoy and his mother emerged from the stairs. Hermione's eyes passed over Malfoy, and another shiver crawled down her spine, but of a different sort. Why did Malfoy have to be so goddamn fine? It would be so much easier to hate him if he was ugly and disfigured.

Hermione gazed at him, drinking in his muscled body, the way his blonde hair fell in his eyes, and the gorgeous silver color of his eyes... one could get lost in them forever. She was jerked back to reality when Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and she realized she'd been caught staring. Blushing, she turned away quickly. There was one consolation she clung to in this horror betrothal. She could have been married to someone hideous, like Goyle. She shuddered. At least Malfoy was blessed with looks he sure as hell didn't deserve. Sad, really.

Nancy tapped her sharply on the shoulder, then pointed to Lucius. He wanted to speak to her.

'About this marriage,' he said softly. 'I want it understood that you will not stain the Malfoy family, and that you understand the obligations that accompany the marriage of a Malfoy.'

Hermione gulped. 'And, pray, what are they?'

Narcissa interrupted at this point. 'There are but five. Firstly; though you may not be in love, you and your husband with act in love.

'Secondly; we do not want anyone ever finding out that this marriage was not for love, therefore we will be taking some measures. You must attend all public occasions with Draco, live in the same house, share the same bedroom, etc. Clear?

'Thirdly; All Malfoy wives are housewives. You are not to work. Final.

'Fourthly; you may have already been aware of this, no divorces and you are only allowed one husband and vice versa.

'Lastly; this one is most important of all, there must be only one male heir by the time you turn twenty. I hope I made myself perfectly clear.'

Hermione felt all color drain rapidly from her face, and was dimly aware of her mouth dropping. Draco leant against the stair-rail watching her for signs of weakness.

Hermione had thought, that after all the shock she had already endured, nothing could surprise her. By God, was she mistaken.

_Not allowed to work?_ What absolute rubbish!

She planned to get outstanding Newts, and carry on and get a high-paid job and live in luxury that she herself had had to earn. It was the most awful thing to see one's dreams crumble in a minute.

This fucked up marriage was sure as hell going to have a detrimental effect on her life forever. And have to _sleep in the same bedroom as Malfoy and produce an heir by twenty_? What a load of bullshit!!

'Do I make myself clear?' repeated Narcissa impatiently.

Hermione nodded. 'Inescapably.' (A/N: sorry, I had to take that from Pirates of the Caribbean, couldn't help myself. I love that movie too much for my own good!)

Narcissa and Lucius smiled, satisfied. Lucius turned to the Grangers. 'So, when should the wedding take place?'

Gloom settled on her like an infectious disease as she heard them discussing various dates. Gone from her head was the dream of having a traditional wedding; with rice, flower petals, declaring the vows under a radiant sun, kissing the man of her dreams, she looking stunning in a white silk dress –

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Malfoy. He was also standing close to her – too close, so close that her back was pressed up against his chest, sending waves of pleasure and shock down her spine. Bad. Very bad.

'What?' Hermione snapped. The grip of the hand on her shoulder tightened.

'We have to talk, in private.'

Hermione bit her lip. 'We do indeed– '

'Mother, Father,' spoke up Malfoy, cutting me off. 'I will just be talking to my fiancé in my bedroom, okay?'

'Don't be too long,' said Lucius and Narcissa gave her son a loving smile. Malfoy's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind him until we got to what I assumed was his bedroom.

He shut the door.

'I'm not happy about this,' Hermione started.

He grimaced. 'The feeling is mutual.'

'At least I didn't bully you all through Hogwarts, Malfoy!' Hermione cried.  
  
He sent her a teasing smile. 'Hermione, darling – ' she hissed angrily. ' – lets all be mature about this whole marriage thing. You're my fiancé, you know. I'm not just Malfoy to you anymore, I'm Draco.' The teasing smile deepened. 'Or, if you're feeling sexy, Draco darling, sweetheart, be creative.'

Hermione lifted a hand to slap him, her eyes blazing, but Malfoy had expected this and grabbed her wrist halfway there. 'Calm down, Hermione, I was just teasing.'

Still fuming, she sat herself down on the end of the bed. 'You're right Mal – Draco. We must be mature about this whole thing. Now as I was saying, I'm willing to forget all of our past and start fresh if you swear to stop with the name-calling and start acting sensible.'

'I did not choose to marry you, Granger!' he hissed, eyes glaring. 'But I am willing to forget all of the past, and start fresh. But just remember that I've never liked you and I probably never will. If I have to act like we're in love, it's an act, okay?'

Hermione stared hard at him, breathing deeply. 'The same goes for me. Your bloody idiot of a father has screwed up my life – and those damned Malfoy rules! Arhggg!' she made a loud disparaging noise.

Malfoy's eyes glowed dangerously at the insults of his father but had softened by the end of her declaration. 'Sorry about all that, but it's not my fault,' he said, shrugging. 'But Gran – Hermione, if we have to be married for the rest of our lives, we could at least try and get along.'

'Yes,' agreed Hermione. 'Let us go back down now.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Lucius, Narcissa, Nancy and Ted were discussing where the wedding should take place. They had finally come to a conclusion.

Ted told Hermione and Draco so when they came back into the living room. 'The wedding will be held at the Pasiscere – '

Hermione let out a delighted shriek. 'The old church?! That's amazing! It was build back in the 19th century by a priest called Jacob A. Peterson, and it is said to have some of the best stained glass windows in the world – '

'Oh, shut up!' snapped Draco at her, and she glared back. Honestly, so like Hermione! 'Like we even care about its history! So, where is it?'

Narcissa explained the location and that they would be taking a day off school for the wedding. Hermione was heartbroken.

'But school's important!' she claimed.

'Here,' said Narcissa, ignoring her, and passing them each a piece of paper and a pen. 'We want you to write a list of everyone you want invited to the wedding. We'll do the rest.'

The four adults ventured into the dining room for a bite to eat. Draco started to write on his paper. _Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle _were his first three people.

He glanced up at Hermione and saw her staring wide-eyed with excitement at a spot on the sofa. He smirked.

'Granger, it's only a church.'

She shook her head, a smile blooming on her face. 'It's not that,' she said, her voice shaking with excitement. 'No... Malfoy, I think I know a way out of this mess!'

Draco blinked at her.

'Take me to your library.'

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that chapter! As always, review!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank-you to **mark anthony, mattiemalfoy, malfille, Lady Selene Li **(thx 4 yr constant support!) **RelientKroxmysox721, oreo69not96 **(thx u as well for the constant support) **ShylaMalfoy, Brian Tisacute, Dragonmon Trainer 5, InDyxx, bubblesara**, **Agey, Draco Malfoy's Babe, litto-kitty, American Witch, Evil Pureblood, The KidWonder/Ladymistress, Kissin Kate, Benji Girl, daegogurl619, lizbethr** (thank-u for reviewing on both stories!) and anyone else I probably missed!

Tell me what you think of this chapter! If anything else is confusing, tell me. What has happened so far is that Hermione found out that she's betrothed to Malfoy and their wedding is soon. In this chapter they start going to Hogwarts. Hope everyone understands it!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter...I don't even own Draco Malfoy. Life is not fair.

* * *

Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf, looked in the contents, flipped through the book then put it back on the shelf with a disappointed expression. She did this with at least fifty books before she gave up and flopped back in an armchair, admitting defeat. 

'There's no way out of this marriage,' Draco said. 'Sorry but tough.'

Hermione shook her head. 'No, I realize there's no way out of the marriage – but I was looking for a way out of those blasted Malfoy rules.'

'No way out of them, either,' said Draco. 'But I maybe can convince Dad to let you work or something, I could always use the extra money – '

Hermione leapt up, her beautiful face an expression of pure delight. It was a change from all the glares and snarls, thought Draco happily. I should really do more nice things for her.

'Would you?' she breathed. 'Oh, Mal – Draco, I would appreciate it so much! You don't know how much I'd love that!'

Draco backed away, trying to think up something nasty to say, for her smile was getting a bit contagious and he hated her, after all. 'I'm only doing this so you can be out of the house most of the time and I won't have to put up with you.'

Hermione didn't stop smiling though. With her arms waving about in the air, she danced around the library, singing at the top of her voice.

Holy shit, thought Draco. Is she on crack? He decided to bring her back down to Earth, unpleasantly.

'Granger, I find it hard to believe that you're so happy in this time of depression. We are getting married, don't forget.'

Hermione stopped dancing, and a frown replaced the smile. 'Ooo!' she hissed, balling her fists in pure anger. 'Oh, what I won't do to your parents for making me marry you, of all people!'

'Shut up, Granger,' Draco snapped. 'Feel lucky, I have to have Saint Potter at my wedding!'

Hermione flew into a rage. In a second, she had her wand at his throat and her eyes were spitting flames. Draco froze, staring in shock at her. He still thought her big chocolate eyes were beautiful but to have so much rage pouring out of them directed at him, was a bit unnerving.

'Granger,' he finally said, raising an eyebrow as though he didn't believe she would actually hex him. 'Put the wand down now. My parents'll kill you if you curse me.' Despite the situation he sent her his trademark, teasing smile.

Hermione put her wand down, her expression one of repugnance. 'You disgust me, Malfoy.'

'Draco,' he corrected with a smirk. 'So you're inviting Potter... who else? The whole Weasley family? Some Gryffindors, old friends? Tell me.'

'Harry and Ron will most definitely be coming,' said Hermione, her anger now forgotten, a dreamy look in her eyes as she pictured the wedding. 'And Ginny. Yes, and the whole Weasley family. Remus, too. Some of the Order. Some Gryffindors too... Draco, I want Lavender, Parvati and Ginny to be my bridesmaids and maybe Luna as a flowergirl... Neville, Seamus and Dean must come, maybe my old friend Lilia...' the list got longer and Hermione started to write their names down. Finally she was finished.

'And you,' she said. 'Who's going to be your best man?'

Draco thought. 'Blaise,' he finally said.

'Can't you choose someone a bit more... er, responsible?' stammered Hermione.  
  
Draco glared at her. 'He's my best man, final. Why?'

'Because...' Hermione looked away nervously. 'He will be your... um, future child's godfather...' she felt nauseating. The thought of having Malfoy's child made her want to retch. There was a distinct sour taste in her mouth.

Draco himself didn't look so smooth. 'Granger, shut up about that, ok? Its painful enough thinking about the wedding without think about after that, okay?'

Hermione hastily agreed. She finished up touches on her wedding guest list as Draco did his. They then went down to the dining room and handed it to Narcissa.

'You two took an awfully long time,' she said with a sly smile. Hermione considered telling her the truth; that she was trying to find an escape route out of the Malfoy rules but didn't. Narcissa would probably add another few just because she liked seeing Hermione in pain.

* * *

Just before they were about to leave, Lucius stopped her. 'Hermione, I do believe Draco has something for you.' 

He nodded to Draco, and Draco came forward, scowling.

'Hold out your hand,' he snarled, as everyone watched breathlessly. He then slid a ring onto her ring finger.

A ring with a big, fat, sparkling diamond on the end.

An engagement ring.

Hermione boggled at it in disbelief. She had always pictured feelings of utmost joy at finally being able to wear an engagement ring. But this one was an evil one. It was a curse to her. It was an emblem of the worst thing that will ever happen to her in her life. It was going to be there now, constantly reminding her of it. And the constant weight of the diamond added more heaviness onto her heart.

* * *

When Hermione and her parents finally got home, the first thing she did was rush to the telephone. Since her parents were basically muggles, they had all muggle electronics and nothing wizarding. Like owls. The telephone was the only way to get a hold of Harry and Ron unless they sent her something first. 

Hermione first rang the Dursleys and tried to be as polite as possible to Dudley, who answered.

'You sound hot,' he said. 'Are you blonde?'

Hermione clenched her teeth. It was one of those times that she would fly into a fury at the drop of a hat, but she controlled her anger. 'Just pass me onto Harry,' she demanded. 'Or I'll curse you over the phone, and by God I've had a long day and I fucking will.'

Two seconds later, Harry was on the other end.

'What didya do to Dudley?' he asked. 'He's trembling!'

'Harry,' she said, skipping to the important. 'I've got something to tell you. You'd better sit down over there.'

And she told him everything that her parents and the Malfoy's had told her.

Harry was outraged. 'Those bastards!' he shrieked. 'I can't friggon believe it, you're engaged to Draco fucking Malfoy?'

'Sad but true,' she said soberly. 'Someone kill me, I can't take it. How am I going to live with him?!'

Harry was in shock. 'I'm ringing Ron now. If that's okay Hermione. If you want to tell him, that's fine.'

'No,' said Hermione hoarsely. 'My voice is almost gone. Go ahead.' She hung up.

'Hermione, dearest!' called a voice from down-the-stairs. 'Come have some snack!'

She reluctantly came down and sat at the table with her parents.

'Do understand that we're extremely sorry about this,' said her father.

'I do,' she said without any emotion.

They looked at each other. 'Well, then, Hermione, you're going to have to take another day off school to pick out your wedding dress.'

Her head shot up so fast her neck clicked. 'Wedding Dress?!'

'Yes. You should bring a friend – '

'_Wedding dress, did you say_?!'

'Yes! A wedding dress! For your wedding!'

Hermione whimpered. 'Okay.'

'I'll meet you at Diagon Alley to help you,' said her mother. 'I've just talked to Dumbledore, he will excuse you.'

'With all four of us attacking this wedding, you'll be married sometime this week!' her father exclaimed proudly.

'What? It usually takes months!'

'Lucius and Narcissa and using magic to help it along. Narcissa is such a dear!' continued Nancy happily, clapping her hands together in glee. Hermione could see that Nancy had always looked forward to planning her daughters wedding and was enjoying it, in spite of herself.

'So – so – so, this week, I'm going to be... Mrs. Malfoy?'

Ted nodded. 'My wee girl is growing up!'

Hermione felt very sick. Mrs. Draco Malfoy... oh the horror!

Ron rang her seconds later. 'Hermione, I'm so sorry for you!' he wailed. 'But all this time I can't believe you're a pureblood! Squibs for parents, how – '

'Ron, the wedding,' she cut him off. 'It's to be held on the first week we get back to school. You and most of the other Gryffindors should be getting invitations to it soon – how am I going to get out of this!'

At that moment her mother caught her attempting to pull off her engagement ring and told her to keep it on in horror.

'Oh, Hermione, there's no way,' he said sadly. 'But listen, my cousin went through the same thing. She was engaged at eight years old to one of the Blacks. He was five years older than her and the marriage worked out... eventually. She tried but there really is no way out. Actually, she tried too hard and things got pretty nasty. Her sister – my other cousin – had to go to Mungo's for head injuries. So don't get all worked up and fight it, Mya, just try and work with what you've got.'

'Thanks Ron,' she said in a voice of pure doom. 'For that wise advice.'

'No prob, Mya,' said Ron. 'But Malfoy! What a slug! I really don't know how you're going to survive for more than five more years, Mya. To live in the same house - !' he sighed. 'Look, I've gotta go, but I'll tell the rest of the family. Are they invited? Yes, good. I'll explain so when they get the invitations they won't be all like, what the fuck? See ya tomorrow!'

Hermione hung up the phone, not really feeling any better.

* * *

'See you soon, Hermione!' said her parents in unison. 

'I'll bet your excited!' squealed her mother.

Hermione gave a weak smile.

For the rest of yesterday she had pretended that she didn't really mind marrying a Malfoy for the sake of her parents. She didn't want to draw them out of their bliss world and into the harsh reality and she didn't want them feeling anymore guilty than they already did.

'Oh yes,' said Hermione with a sickly smile. 'Of course.'

After saying farewell to her parents she spotted Harry and the Weasleys' in the distance and ran over to them.

'Harry, Ron!' she gasped, a smile alight on her face.

They gave her a smile each. 'Hermione!'

Fred and George appeared behind them.

'Hello, Hermione,' said Fred. 'Oh dear, I'm sorry, would you like me to call you future Ms. Malfoy?'

Hermione grinned. 'So you heard?'

'Damn right,' said George. 'My God, Hermione, that's awful! Better hope he's not Head Boy – '

Hermione gasped. 'Merlin, it never crossed my mind! What if he is? Can Head Girl resign?'

George shrugged. 'I've never come across that problem myself, so I wouldn't know.' He and Fred went off to meet Lee at Diagon Alley.

They were replaced quickly by Ginny, who wrapped her arms around Hermione in a rib-breaking hug.

'Oh, Hermione,' she wailed. 'I'm so sorry for you. Anyway, have you picked out your dress? Who else is coming?'

She kept asking questions until they were seated on the Hogwarts Express, and then she ran off to fetch her friend Julia Oeseburg.

The trio chose an empty compartment and were quickly joined by Neville and Luna, and they asked Hermione about the invitations they received and was it some sick joke.

Shortly after Hermione was done telling her story, she had to tell it again, because Ginny and her friend Julia had come back and Julia wanted to hear.

'Dear me, that's awful,' said Julia, staring at Hermione in awe. 'You've gone through so much – you're Head Girl, aren't you?'

Hermione nodded. 'I wonder though, who Head – '

'Guess no more,' said a cold, sneering voice that was accompanied by the screech of the compartment door opening.

'Malfoy, sod off,' said Harry. Malfoy turned to Harry and was about to say something undoubtedly nasty, when Hermione interrupted.

'What do you mean? You know who Head Boy is?'

Malfoy turned to her and triumphantly flashed his Head Boy badge at her so it caught the sunlight.

Hermione eyed it, and her last hope dissolved. It seemed she was getting a permanent bout of bad luck.

'Why are you in here, anyway?' snapped Julia, her large prominent eyes growing large with aggravation.

'McGonagall wants to see us,' he said, jerking his head at Hermione. 'C'mon, Hermione, my dear fiancé.'

He laughed at the look of outrage on everyone's face.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone liked it! Thanks to the real Julia Oeseburg, my good friend and who is nothing like that character and hopefully doesn't read HP fanfics. Plz review and tell me what you all think!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank-you yet again to everybody who reviewed! I love you all!   
  
Kissin Kate: I made it R because it wasn't quite PG13, more like a PG15, but I wanted to have a safe rating in case! Might be R in later chapters, who knows? (laughs wickedly)  
  
moCha chiLLer: thx 4 the lovely long review! I luvd it! I'll try reading the fanfic you like when I get the chance. And the polyjuice potion might work in this case... I'll try and write it in somewhere.

* * *

'Did McGonagall say what she wanted?' Hermione asked Malfoy, but not because she really wanted to know, but because she felt she had to say something.   
  
He shook his head. 'But it's either one of two things; our ridiculous engagement, or the Head Duties.'   
  
Hermione hoped it was the latter.   
  
'Good, you are all here,' said Professor McGonagall, once they had arrived in the Heads compartment. 'I just wanted to confirm the duties and responsibilities of Head Boy and Girl.' She went on to explain the duties, but then paused, eyeing them each. 'You'll also be sharing the Head dormitories, but I suspect that shouldn't be a problem –'   
  
'Professor!' Hermione hastily cut in. Sharing a Head dormitory with Malfoy was what nightmares are made out of, and she didn't think she'd live through it. 'I think that might be a problem actually – '   
  
'But why?' said McGonagall, baffled. 'All the other past Heads have survived, Ms Granger – or should I be calling you Ms Malfoy?'   
  
It was the same question Fred had asked, but with no comical tone. McGonagall was, apparently, dead serious.   
  
'Oh,' said Hermione, and told her the same answer she'd told Fred. 'You heard?'   
  
'I think everybody heard about your summer, Ms... Granger? Alright, then. Anyway, since you two are getting married, it's a great asset in sharing a room. Congratulations Draco and Hermione.'   
  
With a smile they were both unfamiliar with, McGonagall swept out of the compartment.   
  
Hermione turned angrily to Malfoy. 'So what has everyone heard?'   
  
Not the truth, that's for sure! Everyone's probably heard a lie... and unpleasant rumors she didn't want to know about were probably being spread around the school right now. And McGonagall knew about her news a day after she found out! Hermione had never realized news could be spread so quickly and had now identified word-of-mouth as a very dangerous tool, not to be used.   
  
Malfoy shrugged. 'Mum and Dad said something about everyone knowing it to be like this. You found out that you're a pureblood late last year, you decided to not let everyone know, then you fell madly and passionately in love with me.' He gave her a sly grin. 'And that is the way it will stay, understood?'   
  
Hermione ignored his last command. 'In LOVE? With YOU? How, I ask, could anyone ever be in love with you - ?'   
  
'Lots of girls have actually claimed they have,' said Malfoy, his eyes glittering with slight rage.   
  
'Oh, I believe you,' said Hermione dryly, but seriously. 'But those girls wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between you and their pink hairbrushes – '   
  
Malfoy then did something unexpected. His finger closed over her lips as to stem the flow of words (A/N: ooo, did I get you there? (smiles evilly) ).   
  
Hermione jumped, for it was the first time he'd ever touched her bare skin before and the feeling of his finger upon her lips lingered long after he'd taken it off.   
  
'Granger, we shouldn't fight,' said Malfoy. 'Can't you at least try and get along with me – '   
  
'If you would stop provoking me – !'   
  
Malfoy gave a defeating groan and threw his arms up in the air. 'For Gods sake, Granger, stop it! We're going to be married, okay, so we shall not fight! Deal?' he held out his hand for her to shake it.   
She did. 'Deal. And I expect you to stick to it.'

* * *

Draco shook hands with her readily. It was half true – he had been teasing her, but not maliciously. Flirtatiously, but the Mudblood seemed to be immune to his oozing charms.   
  
Not that he cared, though. He was only trying to break the barriers between them so that this nightmare marriage might be more bearable. Yes, that was it.

* * *

Hermione looked up at Draco uncertainly as they shook hands. She had suspected he had been flirting just then, but she had panicked and escaped into what she liked to call; Protective, angry mode. She'd have liked to think that he had been flirting, but he couldn't have. He hated her, after all, and she had to say the feeling was mutual. It would have been flattering, and not to mention nice, if he had been, but he couldn't have been. No way.

* * *

By the time they'd gotten to Hogwarts, and unpacked their things it was lunchtime, and Hermione, Ron and Harry were helping themselves to food.   
  
Hermione frowned as Ron tried to communicate with Harry whilst his mouth was full of food, but other than that, lunch went smoothly.   
  
Before she knew it, the classes of the day were over, and she had successfully completed her homework in the Gryffindor dormitory with the rest. It was finally time for her to go to her new Heads dormitory – and she had been dreading this all day.   
  
After dragging things out as long as possible in the Gryffindor dormitory, she finally realized that no matter how much she denied it, it was time to head to her dormitory. It wouldn't be so bad, she'd just pop in, and nip off to bed.   
  
She and Malfoy got there at the same time.   
'You – you need to make up a password,' she stammered at him, for she had read somewhere that the Head Boy made up the passwords.   
  
He held his gaze on her a moment longer than turned to face the portrait. 'Pureblood,' he announced, 'is our new password.' Sending a sneaky smile to Hermione, he continued. 'Don't you like that, Hermione? You are pureblood now.'   
  
Hermione coldly brushed past him and into the warm dormitory. 'I still consider myself muggleborn. It was what I'd been taught to think all my life.'   
  
'Well, it doesn't matter what you were taught to think all your life now, does it?' Malfoy softly said. Deciding not to answer him, Hermione quickly selected her room.   
  
'I'll see you in the morning.'   
  
'What – I don't get to give a goodnight kiss for my poor fiancé, now?' asked Draco in a sarcastic teary tone.   
  
Hermione whipped round to face him. Don't go into Protective/Angry Mode, she told herself firmly. Try and make the best of things. 'You're kidding, right?' she said. 'You hate me, remember?'   
  
'We've let that go, remember?' said Malfoy (and if she wasn't mistaken, his voice had a slight husky tone to it) coming over and quickly kissing her on the cheek. The alien feeling of his lips against her cheeks sent warm shockwaves through her body and she fought not to blush. 'We don't hate each other anymore, alright?'   
  
She looked up at him, straight into his eyes, and saw two important things. The first was that he had not completely thrown all the hate of her away. There was still that sliver of hate that lingered, and that's the same way she felt.   
  
The second was that even though he was flirting, he only liked her the tiniest bit. The rest was for show, like a practice, if it was even called that. Getting her and him used to small touches like that. He was just trying to make the best of things, like she was.   
  
She smiled. They were more alike than she'd realized.   
  
'We do,' she said softly. 'Just a bit. You know it.'   
  
He stared at her. 'Granger, even if that's true, let's not argue. Let's forget. Let's pretend we're in love, even though we're not.' He took both her hands in his. 'I hate this marriage as much as you do, but we'll make the best of it.'   
  
She smiled again, and his heart raced, for it was the second time that day that that beautiful smile had been for him. 'Draco, we're more alike than I thought then.'

* * *

A/N: So they do hate each other a bit... but they do like each other!! Tell me what you think. And for the next few days, the updates probably won't be as frequent cause there's school starting and homework. sighs But I'll do my best! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Lostgurl920: Yes, you're completely right about them getting there at night. Sry about that!

Treneshia: Yes! A fellow kiwi!! I live in North Shore, in good 'ol Auckland. Nice to hear you like the story!

Also, thanks to: **mintytoothpick, Benji Girl, Silent-Serpent, Tree, Lady Selene Li, JN Cahill, tflover646, Treneshia, Gryffindor-rox, lightprincess, oreo69not96, lizbethr, Reader, Angel 12345, RKOandLEGS and Lostgurl920**.

Man, everyone goes to school in a month! You guys are so lucky! Just want to say again that I won't be updating as frequently on account of schoolwork and stuff.

Also, should I change this fanfic down to a PG13 or should it stay as an R? Plz tell me wat I should do!

* * *

The next day, Hermione got a letter in the owl post. She was rather surprised to say the least, for she hardly got letters and when she did get them they were either from her parents or the Daily Prophet newspapers. So she was abundantly shocked when the letter turned out to be from Narcissa Malfoy herself.  
  
_Dear Hermione, _it read__

_ I understand how you are feeling now, for I once felt it myself, and I just want you to know that lots of people go through this procedure and you are not alone. Don't cling to the hate you once felt for my son, Draco, but get rid of it, and try to learn to love him. If not love, then like as a friend. Somebody told me this wise advice when I was your age and eventually Lucius charmed me over._

Hermione lifted her head from the letter in disbelief. She could see Malfoy charming her, but she could not see Lucius charming anyone. He charmed Narcissa? This is one seriously weird world.

_And look how we turned out! Anyway, just to let you know, your wedding day is in two days, and your mother will meet you outside _Elegance Boutique_ tomorrow. You may take a friend if you wish. Professor McGonagall will take you from your first class to the train. Good luck in finding the perfect wedding dress! I look forward to seeing you wear it, I'm sure you'll look stunning!_

_ Best of wishes,_

_ From your future mother-in-law,_

_ Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione showed the letter to Ron and Harry.

'Lucius charmed her,' snorted Harry. 'Oh, and pigs fly.'

'Lucius is your future father-in-law,' Ron said, goggling at her, mouth open. 'You poor thing, you.'

Hermione folded up the letter and stuck it in her bookbag. 'So, you guys got your things for the wedding?'

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. 'Er – yes. Of course.

* * *

McGonagall came marching into Snape's classroom first thing the next day, Ginny Weasley at her side.

'Hermione Granger is to come with me,' she announced.

Snape snarled, but allowed her to go. 'Be back soon.'

'I'm afraid she won't be coming back today,' cut in McGonagall hastily. 'You heard about her marriage, didn't you, Severus?'

By the abhorrent look upon Snape's face it was clear that he had.

'Yes, well, she's picking up her wedding dress.' McGonagall turned to the class. 'Don't expect Ms Granger to be back until dinner today.'

* * *

McGonagall dropped Hermione and Ginny off at the Hogwarts Express.

'You'll know where to go from here, won't you?'

They nodded, and hopped aboard.

'Have fun!' said McGonagall sourly as though she thought that taking school time off for marriages was a ghastly idea and that they should not be having fun.

Then she left.

Hermione and Ginny chose a compartment. The reason that neither Harry nor Ron had decided to accompany her, was that they thought that they would feel uncomfortable and they'd rather face the lessons. So Hermione had asked Ginny to come with her instead.

Except for one lonely sixth year who had evidently been expelled, the train was deathly empty. The delinquent sixth year recognized Ginny as she slid into her seat. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

'Ginny Weasley, you've been expelled?'

Hermione noticed that Ginny was behaving very curiously. She was twitching, and completely avoiding looking at the boy at any cost. Who would have thought a boy could make Ginny act that way? Thought Hermione, but shrugged it off.

'I'm not expelled,' Ginny said. 'I'm helping my friend pick out a wedding dress at Diagon Alley.' The boy leaned over and spotted Hermione.

'You're Head Girl, aren't you?' he glared. 'You took ten points of me once.'

'Oh,' said Hermione, not sure how to respond politely to this declaration. 'I'm sure you deserved it.'

He scowled. 'Who's the lucky husband?'

It was Hermione's turn to scowl. Any statement which made her think of Malfoy as her husband made her scowl.

'Draco Malfoy,' Ginny answered for her. The boy laughed.

'No, really.'

'For real,' said Ginny irritably. 'An arranged marriage.'

The boy turned back to Hermione. 'You're a pureblood?'

Hermione was about to answer a sharp 'no!' then she remembered she was. 'Oh. Yeah.'

'Well, see you later Dave,' said Ginny hurriedly, pulling Hermione into the compartment.

Dave grinned. 'Gin, how 'bout one last kiss for Dave before he goes back to his mean ol' family?' Ginny trembled with anger.

'For God's sake, Dave, stick it up your ass and move on.' And she slammed the compartment door behind her.

'Hey, how'd you know his name?' asked Hermione.

Ginny grunted something.

'Sorry, didn't catch that.'

'He's my ex-boyfriend,' said Ginny.

Hermione grinned. That would explain everything.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, that chapter was very short and very pointless but in the next chapter dear old Hermione gets married!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I warn you in advance; the last time I went to a wedding was four years ago. I really have no clue how weddings work except for what I've watched in the movies, so bear with me everyone! And second of all, I'm sure everyone wants a long-winded description of her dress. The last time I ever saw a brides dress was four years ago as well (yes I know what you're thinking, you need to get out more often but really, I only ever see them in shop windows!). I'll do my best but I suck real bad at describing things so some help of where I went wrong would be much appreciated!   
Thirdly, thank-you to everyone who helped me out with the whole rating dilemma. I've decided to keep it an R! Yah cheers It's not really R material but I might do something with it later on and I think everyone reads R's more.   
Well, I'll stop chatting now because then the Author Notes might be longer than the chapter! Enjoy, now, you naughty people! Lol.

* * *

'Her-my-oh-neeee!' squealed her mother, wrapping her arms around Hermione in a rib-crushing hug. Hermione checked for Hogwarts students. It was astounding how parents could be so embarrassing subconsciously (A/N: Oh man, I can totally relate to that.)   
  
The shop they went into, Elegance Boutique, had roughly ten women in it, all of whom were over seventeen, and into their twenties or thirties. Seventeen was so young to be getting married!   
  
It doesn't matter, said a small voice in Hermione's head. You'll just sit at home for the rest of your life, it's the only thing the fucking Malfoy rules will allow you to do.   
  
Hermione hastily dismissed the voice.   
  
When we asked where the bridal dresses were, the lady at the counter thought Nancy was getting married.   
  
'Congratulations!' she told her. 'I'm so happy for you, it's – '   
  
'Uh, no,' she cut in quickly. 'My daughter.'   
  
'Oh,' said the lady. 'Right.' (A/N: I won't tell you what the dress looks like right this moment because I'm mean!)

* * *

'Harry, I'm going to throw up.'   
  
Harry and Ron tutted and quickly assured Hermione that she wouldn't.   
  
'Oh fuck, I am,' said Hermione, her face turning another shade lighter. Her eyes were wide with dread and another emotion they couldn't place, and her face had almost reached a shade of white.   
  
'Anyway, you look stunning,' exclaimed Ron. Seeming to ignore Ron, Hermione stared at her hands like she'd never seen them before.   
'Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. What the fuck am I doing, you guys? I'm getting married. At seventeen. To Draco Fucking Malfoy, that great sodding son of a bitch –'  
  
'Er, Hermione,' said Harry, awkwardly patting her shoulder. He was quite unfamiliar with the Hermione who swore. 'I thought you said you guys had made a truce.'   
  
'SO?' she screeched, pulling at her hair in her frustration. 'I hate his fucking guts. I hate his fucking hair. I hate his fucking attitude – '   
  
Ron nimbly started playing some soothing music.   
  
Hermione took ten deep breaths. Instantly, she felt calmer. 'Harry, I can't do this. Before it felt like I was in some sort of bubble... a dream, or in shock, but now its shattered and I'm in the harsh reality... I can't fucking do this, Harry!'   
  
Harry plucked at Ron's sleeve. 'We'd better bring the girls in.'   
  
They quickly exited and soon afterwards they were joined by Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and none other than Mrs. Weasley.   
  
'Hermione, dear,' she fussed. 'Draco's a good lad.'   
  
You were singing a different tune a few months ago, thought Hermione sourly.   
  
Luna fingered Hermione's dress. 'You're lucky, you know. Most pureblood have to marry, and at least Draco's your age and he was blessed with looks.'   
  
'Looks that he didn't deserve!' cried Hermione shrilly, but she pondered Luna's words. No matter how lucky she was, most purebloods did not find out that they were purebloods and betrothed to their sworn enemy in a matter of days. Really, she should be in therapy for what she went through! And that's not counting all those fucking Malfoy fucking family fucking rules.   
  
Fuck fuck fuck.   
  
'At my wedding,' sighed Ginny dreamily, assisting her mother touch up Hermione's dress (A/N: Yes, yes, description in a mo). 'I'm going to have it at a beach... with a rainforest in the background, and my soulmate and I will snog under a golden setting sun and the waves will splash about our heels and everyone will be so jealous – '   
  
Funnily enough, that wasn't making Hermione feel much better. She bit back a sharp retort, because that's how she wanted her wedding to be. With the man of her dreams. She would be radiant, instead of near to tears and droopy and she would be bursting full of happiness, her hair...   
  
She stopped dreaming. It would never be. She was jealous. Extremely and utterly jealous of Ginny Weasley for being able to treasure that dream.   
  
'I expect you're nervous,' said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione nodded. The nervousness combined with the sadness and dread were just about killing her. 'Don't be. When I married Arthur, I was as nervous as hell. It all went smoothly.'   
  
'The – the thing I'm dreading most of all,' choked out Hermione. 'Is when I have to – have to – t-to kiss him.'   
  
The room went silent.   
  
'Oh yes,' Luna whispered, shattering the tense silence, her voice like a knife. 'I'd forgotten.'   
  
'You lucky thing!' shrieked Lavender. 'Tell me everything – how his lips feel, are they soft or firm? How he smells, I've heard that – '   
  
'Oh shut up,' snapped Parvati. 'You're not making Hermione feel any better!'   
  
It felt like snakes were in her stomach, eating her alive. It felt more than that, though. She felt seriously sick. She then realized what it was. Pushing past Parvati and run to the toilet and hurled up the contents of her dinner.

* * *

Draco felt as sick as Hermione.   
  
'Do you know what this means?' he asked Blaise sadly. 'No more one night girls. No more flirting. No more – '   
  
'Hey, man, don't make it be more hard than it already is,' said Blaise, confidently patting Draco's shoulder.   
  
'And Granger is gonna be real pissed,' continued Draco, his voice a monotone. 'I asked Mother and Father and she won't be able to work – I haven't broken the news to her yet, but when I do, I should start digging my grave.'  
  
Blaise flinched. 'She's that obsessed about her work, mate? What about the other rules, is she all – '   
  
'Yeah,' said Draco, absentmindedly smoothing his pants. 'But she's crazy about her work. Crazy, I tell you. I'm not too happy about these rules either.'   
  
Blaise sniggered. 'I thought you wouldn't mind the sharing the same bed rule...' he playfully punched Draco's arm.   
  
Draco laughed. 'I guess I could survive...'

* * *

But before he knew it, the wedding had started, and he was standing at the front of the church, hundreds of eyes watching him.   
  
His mouth felt dry and his stomach was a solid mass of writhing snakes. What if forgot when to say his vows? What if he stumbled on –   
  
At that moment he spotted Hermione. He hadn't seen her for a while now, and she looked as stunning as ever, if not more so.   
  
She was wearing the most bravura and dazzling dress, the color of purest white, with elaborate designs and a long train which trailed down the aisle. It molded perfectly around her slim body, and she would have made the perfect bride if it were not for the fact that the look on her face was no less than murderous.   
  
Draco saw his mother looking furious and Hagrid looking confused as Hermione walked past him, Ted escorting her. But nevertheless, she was radiant in her beauty and Draco felt the ominous and annoying pang of longing again that he felt when he saw her in his house. She was everything that a Malfoy wife required... pureblooded, beautiful, intelligent and passionate. Everyone said he made the perfect husband.   
  
Newspapers claimed it was a match made in heaven. It was just too bad that we hate each other, he thought sadly.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, Hermione was standing there across from him.

* * *

It was time.  
  
Hermione trembled inside her wedding dress. Each second drew her nearer to her death. By that, she meant every second drew her nearer to the end of the wedding.   
  
She sighed. At least she had not tripped over that damned long train of hers. Imagine the laugher and embarrassment if she had - !   
  
At least the easy part was over.   
  
She knew she looked angry, and wondered what people must think in the crowd, the ones that thought that she loved that stuck-up bastard across from her.   
She relaxed her face a bit, and forced herself to listen to the priest. It seemed like he was reading out her death sentence, and after this, there would be no going back.   
  
Why was her life so fucked up? While she waited, she played with the cream colored gloves she was wearing and was suddenly jerked to life when Draco said; 'I do.'   
  
Fuck, it was time already?   
  
'And do you, Hermione Anne Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?'   
  
Trying not to grimace, Hermione whispered, 'I d-do.'   
  
The priest smiled. 'You may now kiss the bride.'   
  
To her utter mortification, Hermione let loose the tiniest of squeaks. Draco and the priest looked at her strangely, and she blushed.   
  
For a while Draco and she stood there, daring each other to make the first move.   
  
The priest coughed. 'Er, you may now kiss the bride.'   
  
A few people in the audience either coughed or laughed.   
  
Hermione wanted to scream.   
  
'Oh fuck this,' said Draco and moved forward, swiftly snaking an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her.   
  
Hermione jumped. That was unexpected – well, not really, but still! The kiss was short, but it was breathtaking. At the end of it, she could understand why he was nicknamed Sex God of Slytherin. He was obvious talented in that particular field.   
  
She blushed again.

* * *

Draco inwardly chuckled. For an ex-Mudblood, Granger wasn't such a bad kisser. With a bit of practice, she would be a master.   
  
He could explore her sweet mouth with his tongue, brand her with love bites –   
  
Bad, bad Draco for thinking such dangerous thoughts. One might think that he was falling for Granger, but no, he was not falling for an ex-Mudblood. The pang of longing inside him deepened.   
  
Oh, shit.

* * *

Since it was in the afternoon, and they had the day off, Harry, Ron and Ginny went reluctantly and unwillingly to a bar because, in Hermione's words, she had a desperate need for alcohol.   
  
Ron and Harry escaped to the Quidditch shop next door, leaving Ginny with Hermione.   
  
'I've got to go to the bathroom,' said Ginny, standing up. 'Don't go anywhere, okay?' There wasn't any real need for panic, since Hermione had yet to drink something but she was being careful.   
  
Hermione nodded. 'Please kill me.'   
  
After Ginny left, the young bartender spotted her.   
  
'Want something to drink?'   
  
Hermione thought. 'Something strong.'   
  
The bartender raised an eyebrow. 'I'll find something.' He fetched her a glass filled with a thick red drink.   
  
Hermione gulped it down eagerly. 'Some more, please.'

* * *

Draco had searched the shops and had only a little time left to find Hermione. It was late afternoon, and he had been looking everywhere for about an hour.   
  
Then he saw Harry and Ron in a Quidditch shop.   
  
'Where is she?' he growled. Wordlessly, they pointed to the bar next door.   
  
'That bar?' breathed Draco, shocked. Hermione, good smart Head Girl Hermione was in a bar? No wonder he hadn't found her – it never occurred to him to look in a bar.   
  
The bar was small and dark and smelled like stale alcohol. The air itself seemed to be thick with it. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.   
  
Did Hermione ever think how she might be dishonoring the Malfoy name being seen in here?   
  
An unpleasant sight met his eyes.   
  
He stood still in shock, appalled, watching a drunk Hermione drown a glass of some red stuff he couldn't identify, pull the bartender down on a chair, straddle him and next thing he knew their lips were locked together.   
  
He was absolutely furious. Some friends Hermione had, letting her go off alone into a bar while they looked at broomsticks! And Hermione, even thinking of going into this bar, and kissing another guy an hour after her wedding! He refused to be jealous of the bartender, and marched over there.   
  
'Hermione!' he growled, yanking her off the guy. The guy eyed him.   
  
'What are you doing? Let her kiss who she wants – '   
  
'She's my wife,' snarled Draco, his eyes turning a dangerous silver. The bartender looked shocked and quickly scuttled off.   
  
Hermione giggled. 'Heyyyy, waddyadothatfor?' She kissed his neck hungrily.   
  
Draco was still too angry to feel any other emotion.   
  
With a growl of exasperation, he brought her back to the Malfoy Manor and laid her on the sofa.  
  
She fell promptly asleep.   
  
Draco paced, riding himself slowly of his rage, and Narcissa walked in.   
  
She gave Hermione a disdainful look. 'My, my. She'll be severely punished when she wakes up.' She shook her head and tutted.   
  
'Now Draco, where do you want to go for your honeymoon?'

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, where'd Ginny go? But all shall be explained! And where should they go for their honeymoon? Anyone know of any exotic places?  



	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Thx to

**Strawberry Shortcake, DarkPixie, Sarah I Am, moCha chiLLer, abby, dramaqueen72, oO-ireth-Oo** (wow, thx for the long review!) **oreo69not96, bu3, Ellen, lightprincess, Angel12345, corditheoddball, charmed piper, sassyblack, Trena, runaway mental patient** (cool name!) **Lostgurl920, Child of Decadence, ShiningStar, mintytoothpick, lizbethr, Bianca Heart, yaminy-grint4eva, Agey, felton-luver101, Sarah-Lynn** and **J. N. Cahill** for reviewing! (if I missed anyone out, thx 2 u 2!)

* * *

The very first thing Hermione was aware of when she awoke was the consistent pounding dominating her head. 

With a groan, she opened her eyes, and spotted four figures at the end of the bed she was lying on. She blinked, then realized that it was only Lucius and Narcissa.

She groaned again, and the thumping increased.

'Hermione,' said Lucius sternly. 'Do you realize what you have done?'

Hermione didn't know and didn't care. She turned over on her side, hoping that the pounding would cease.

With an impatient sigh, Narcissa whipped out her wand and uttered the charm for removing hangovers.

Hermione's head cleared and she muttered a small thank-you. She could now think clearly.

'My pleasure,' said Narcissa coldly. 'As we were saying – do you realize the seriousness of irresponsible actions?!'

'Uh – '

'You risked dishonoring the Malfoy name!' cried Lucius. Between the pair of them, they proceeded to give Hermione one of the biggest lectures of her life.

'... kissing that random guy an hour after your wedding!' Narcissa ended, her voice near a high-pitch shriek. 'Underage, too! If anyone saw you – ' her nostrils flared warningly, her eyes bulged out of their sockets and she was waggling her wand dangerously.

Hermione stared at her, alarmed. 'Its not my fault!' she started. 'You forced me to marry him when I didn't want to, you can't blame me for getting drunk– '

Narcissa cut her off with high-pitch noise. With her nostrils still flaring with rage, she started to lead Lucius and herself out.

'Wait!' shouted Hermione. 'Where is everyone?'

'Back at Hogwarts,' said Lucius stiffly.

'Why aren't I – '

'Because,' continued Narcissa. 'You and Draco are preparing for your honeymoon in Paris.'

It took a second for this to sink in.

'_Honeymoon_? In Paris? In _schooltime_, I have Head Duties - !'

'Oh, be quiet,' snapped Narcissa. 'I was considering taking you out of school since it was your final year but I decided not to. Just be glad you're only missing a two weeks.'

Hermione gaped. How could she ever have thought of taking her out of school? 'I don't want to go to Paris, though.'

'Take that matter up with Draco,' snapped Narcissa. 'He'll be deciding where you're honeymoon is.' She made to sweep out the door again.

'Wait – can I visit my parents?' asked Hermione desperately.

Narcissa stared at her, judging. 'No,' she said finally. 'That's punishment for getting drunk. You're not to go one step away from this house. I'll be putting a spell around it. If you want anything, ask a house-elf for it.'

She and Lucius went out of the room.

A frowning Hermione sat still in the bed. There were house-elves here? Well, there would be, the Malfoy's were, after all, the richest wizard family around. An idea popped in her head. She was mistress here, right? She could give them clothes!

She jumped out of bed, eventually found some decent clothing to get changed into, brushed her hair and stepped out into the hallway.

It was only the second time she'd been here and she had no idea where to go. Luckily, she remembered where Draco's room was. She'd ask him where everything was, and to change the honeymoon location.

She didn't know why she didn't want Paris... maybe because she didn't know a scrap of French and that she'd always wanted to go somewhere more... well, carefree.

Like Hawaii. Or the Bahamas.

Not to mention her horror cousin Amber lived there...

Hermione shivered. She had absolutely no desire ever to see Amber again. And if she was going to France, her parents would be bound to want her to visit Amber. Maybe she could avoid her.

But trying to avoid Amber when Amber wanted to see you was like trying to stop Justin Timberlake's crazy fans from stalking him.

That wasn't a good example, she thought, knocking on Draco's door. He opened it.

'Oh, fuck, it's you.'

'Good morning to you, too,' said Hermione sweetly, brushing past him and into his bedroom. If she wanted Draco to do something for her, she was to be especially nice to him. It was going to be easy, because he was only in his boxers, and had a very nice chest, something she noticed first. His hair was askew and he looked as though he had just gotten up.

'Sorry, did I wake you up?' she asked sweetly.

'No.' He looked at her suspiciously. 'What do you want?'

'Nothing.'

He raised an eyebrow, and she tried to ignore the ringing voices in her head which shouted at her; _Fuck, he's so hot!_

'I swear.'

'Is it about yesterday?'

'Uh... kind of. It's about our honeymoon.'

He chuckled. 'Oh, yeah.'

'The thing is, Draco, I don't want to go to Paris. Why don't we go to like the Bahamas?'

'The Bahamas?' he wrinkled his nose. 'No way, Granger, we're going to Paris.'

A small smile settled on her face. 'What did you call me?'

'Granger, why, do you have a problem with that?'

She laughed. 'No, but you should. Remember, we're married Malfoy, and I'm now a Malfoy.'

He swore. 'Fine then, _Hermione_.'

She smiled again, then remembered she was meant to be nice to him. 'I'm so sorry Draco, honey, you can call me anything you want.'

He stared at her. 'You want to go to the Bahamas bad, don't you?'

She considered. Yes, her cousin Amber was fucking annoying. She wanted to go to the Bahamas bad. 'Yes.'

'What will you do for it?' A slow smile she was unfamiliar with crept over his face. He had stepped closer to her, so close that there was about an inch between them. She could smell his perfume, and it made her want to jump on him.

Why is he doing this? She thought panicky. Half of her had the burning desire to run, and the other half wanted to stay. But she couldn't do either because her feet were rooted to the floor.

Draco slowly reached out and touched her face. 'If you kiss me now, I'll consider the Bahamas.'

Her heart pounding furiously against her chest, more urgently than her head had that morning. 'Draco – ' she started, but was cut off.

By his lips covering hers.

* * *

Draco didn't know why he did it. He had a faint idea though. Because he was starting to want her. He knew this, but refused to believe it. How could he, Draco Malfoy, like an ex-Mudblood? But when she came in his room today, acting all sweet, the pang of longing duplicated itself and suddenly he would do anything to kiss her again. 

But of course he wouldn't consider the Bahamas. Who would go there anyway? They were going to Paris, final. Not because he really wanted to go there, but because he liked to torture Hermione. Why did she dislike Paris so much anyway?

* * *

Hermione finally pushed herself away from Draco. 

'Why – why did you do that?' she cried. He reached for her again and pulled her back to him.

'Whatever, Hermione. I know you liked it.'

Hermione spluttered with anger. True, she had liked it. Very, very much. In fact, she'd liked it so much that it was almost dangerous. But there's no way in hell she'd ever admit it to Malfoy.

'Shut up, Malfoy!' she said, attempting to pull herself away, but his grip was tight.

His eyes went all sarcastically pleading. 'You mean you don't like me, Hermione? Jeez, you married me!'

She decided to ignore that. 'So you'll think about the Bahamas?'

He shrugged. 'Okay, okay. Paris still looks hopeful though.'

'Please, Draco, anywhere but Paris,' said Hermione desperately, the picture of Amber coming to mind. That bitch... 'How about Venice?'

'I said I'll think about it,' he said, softly kissing her hair. His silver eyes had the glow of one who was satisfied with the power they were holding over someone else.

'Okay,' said Hermione grumpily. 'So can you show me where I can get breakfast?'

* * *

Draco ordered pancakes for her. They did look delicious, and the urge to eat them was overwhelming but she didn't.

'These were made by slave labor,' she hissed. 'How can you eat them?'

'Slave labor!' he snorted, 'the house-elves love doing this kind of work.'

Hermione stared determinedly at him. 'Because they know no other life. I'm going to give them pay for what they do, and sick – '

'You'll do no such thing,' said Draco in a voice of sudden authority. 'They take orders only from my parents and myself.'

'Oh, and what am I?' Hermione cried. 'The next door neighbor? I live here now, so don't I get to – '

'No,' a different voice said, from the doorway.

'Morning, Father,' said Draco. 'Pancakes?'

Hermione glared.

'No, thank-you Draco.' Lucius sat down opposite him. 'So, Paris is it?'

Hermione waited for Draco to say that he was thinking about it. They made a deal, after all.

'Absolutely,' said Draco, eating more pancakes. 'Paris. Booked the hotel I want? The one across from that lake?'

'All arranged,' said Lucius. 'Start packing your bags today.'

Hermione was furious. When Lucius had gone, she turned to Draco. 'We had a deal, you asshole. You said you'd think about Paris!'

'I did,' said Draco, clearing his plate. 'I thought about it really quickly.'

Hermione balled her fists. 'You – you – ' she could not think of a swear word bad enough to call Malfoy.

Draco came over, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. That, if anything, made her more angry, and he knew it.

'I am going to get you back for this,' snarled Hermione. 'Mark my words you bastard, I'll get my revenge. When you least expect it – expect it!'

Draco just chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Anyone have some ideas for payback? I can't think of any at the moment! 


	8. Chapter Eight

  
  
Still thinking up a good revenge plan for Malfoy, Hermione finished packing.   
  
It was early morning and she had to admit that the chirping birds and the bright sunlight streaming into her room made her feel cheerful and not so bad about this marriage and seeing Amber. She had rung her parents last night claiming that she would visit Amber as a 'surprise'. She didn't put it past them to tell her though.   
  
As well as preparing for her trip she was also preparing for the wrath of Amber. She shivered.   
  
Just as she closed to lid of her suitcase, the door creaked opened and Narcissa and Draco entered her room.   
  
'Ready?' snapped Narcissa.   
  
Hermione nodded. 'So, how are we getting there again?'   
  
Blandly ignoring her, Narcissa snapped her fingers and a house-elf came running. 'Take Ms Malfoy's bag,' she said, not even bothering to glance at the weary house-elf.   
  
Hermione twitched in anger, at being ignored and at the cruelty to house- elves, but at the moment could do nothing about it. So she sucked in her breath and vowed to do something about it.

* * *

Draco soon found out why Hermione didn't want to go to Paris.   
  
She was still pissed at him, never uttering a word to him as they went there, or even when they reached the hotel and his parents left.   
  
Draco had been trying to coax her out of her bad mood, either with soft kisses or his soothing voice. But when he tried to kiss her for the second time, she slapped him and she was immune to his soothing voice. So he had given up for the time being.   
  
The first time she spoke was when they reached their room.   
  
'Draco,' she said in horror. 'There is only one bed!'   
  
There was a silence as the news sunk in.   
  
True, Hermione one hell of a body and she was a great kisser, but he still hated her and he would not – could not share a bed with her. It just wasn't going to happen.   
  
Luck was not on his side, either. When they ordered a fold-out bed, there were none left. When wanting to change rooms, they were all full. When wanting another mattress, they had no more.   
  
'What kind of fucking nightmare hotel is this?!' yelled Draco into the phone before slamming it down. He was breathing deeply. 'Gran – Hermione, you're gonna have to sleep on the floor.'   
  
'Me?!' she yelped. 'For once in your life, Malfoy, be a gentleman. I'm getting the bed, thank-you.' She made to dump her suitcase on the bed, but Draco grabbed her wrist.   
  
'Hermione, I get the bed.'   
  
Hermione dropped the suitcase, yanked her wrist out of his grip and stared him square in the eye. 'Sorry, Draco, but I already have it.'   
  
Draco stepped closer to her, cupping her chin in his palm.   
  
'You could share in with me.' He chuckled, blowing into her ear.   
  
The half-excited, half-rebellious look on Hermione's face vanished, replaced by one of horror.   
  
'We both know that's not going to happen, Malfoy.'   
  
'I won't try anything,' Draco smiled. He knew perfectly well Hermione would not ever be sleeping in the same bed as him so he felt quite safe bugging her. As he bent down to kiss her again, she backed away.   
  
'Malfoy, just surrender the bed.'   
  
He shook his head. 'No way, babe.'   
  
'Don't call me that!' she snapped, eyes flashing. He gave a fake sigh.   
  
'What should I call you then?'   
  
'Hermione.'   
  
'I'll call you Hermione if you call me Draco. Remember how we're going to get along?'   
  
She smiled. 'Deal, Draco. So if you don't want to see me angry, you'll give up the bed.'   
  
Personally, Draco wouldn't mind seeing Hermione angry, but that wasn't the reason he gave the bed to her. Maybe if she had something happy, she wouldn't take his news so badly.   
  
'Okay, Hermione, the bed is yours.'   
  
Hermione blinked. 'Really?'   
  
'Really. But, I have some bad news for you.'   
  
Her eyes narrowed. 'Spill.'   
  
He bit his lip. 'You know how you wanted me to ask my parents if you could work?'   
  
She nodded slowly.   
  
'Well, they said no way.'   
  
She stood there still, shock pulsing through her. Draco waited nervously for her reaction, watching all color drain rapidly from her face and her mouth hang open.   
  
'N- No, this is n-not happening - !' her voice was squeaky.   
  
'I'm sorry, Hermione,' he said, leading her carefully to a nearby seat. Hermione leapt back up though.   
  
'I don't give a shit what they say, Mal – Draco, I'm working no matter what!' she jabbed a finger into his chest. 'And you'll help me!' An even more rebellious look entered her eyes. Draco thought it best to agree with whatever she was saying at this point.   
  
'Of course, Hermione.'   
  
'I'll just sneak out,' she decided. 'You'll cover for me, and it will all work out!' her eyes shone.   
  
Personally, Draco knew that would never work, but he nodded. 'Of course, Hermione.'   
  
To his immense surprise, Hermione hugged him, her eyes raining tears. 'Oh Draco, I'm so glad you're here, I'm having such a bad time, first with this marriage, then this honeymoon, then the hotel, and soon Amber – '   
  
She wailed loudly.   
  
Draco stood there, still as a statue, wanting to kill himself. He knew how to handle most females, except Hermione. And now that she was crying onto his shoulder, he had no clue what to do.   
  
Why hadn't he noticed the signs and run? Why him?   
  
He patted her shoulder uncertainly. 'Why don't we go out for lunch?'   
  
Hermione lifted her head and it struck him that she was still beautiful even with her eyes big and swollen and her nose running. 'Okay, good idea.' She gave an enormous sniff, and him an unsteady smile. 'Sorry about that, Draco.'   
  
'S'alright,' said Draco, grabbing another tee-shirt to change into. Hermione's tears were soaking the left shoulder of his current one. Damn women... 'I understand.You'll be able to work.'   
  
The unsteady smile increased with radiance.   
  
'And,' said Draco, 'I want you to tell me who this Amber is.'   
  
Hermione gulped, realizing her slip.

* * *

Draco had just finished hearing the whole tale of Amber.   
  
From when Hermione was five and Amber refused to share any toys with her and laughed when she fell off her bike, to just recently, where Amber had scorned Hermione for being a witch and finding out Viktor's address and bitching about Hermione to him and telling him false rumors.   
  
'What a bitch,' said Draco, shoveling food into his mouth. 'Are we going to see her or not, babe?'   
  
Hermione fiddled with her napkin. She couldn't believe she'd got herself into this mess. But Draco was acting all right so far on this trip, he hadn't even complained when she'd cried on him and she knew by experience that most guys would.   
  
And when he called her babe, a shiver ran right through her.   
  
It's just show, thought Hermione disappointedly. He does have to pretend we're in love. She had even seen the hotel secretary reading an article about their marriage in the local newspaper. The article was small, but still.   
  
'I hope not,' she said. 'Promise me, Ma – Draco, that we won't go see her, okay?'   
  
'Whatever makes you happy,' said Draco with a genuine smile.   
  
Or so she hoped.   
  
The next voice she heard chilled her to the bone.   
  
'Hermione!!'   
  
No, it wasn't. This was not happening to her. Fuck you luck, this is not happening. It's not, I've been put through enough ...!   
  
But it was.   
  
With another high-pitch strangled cry, a figure with ridiculous high heels came tottering over and gave Hermione a small hug.   
  
'Oh, girlfriend, you never told me you were coming here!' Amber cried in a thick French accent.  
  
'It – it was a surprise,' muttered Hermione, who couldn't believe her luck. Amber eyed Draco in a way that Hermione deemed "not appropriate".   
  
'Who's he?'she half-moaned, batting her eyelashes.   
  
'My husband,' snapped Hermione, wiping the flirtatious look off Amber's face.   
  
'I'm so happy for you.' she said dully, a trace of spite in her voice. 'How long have you guys been married?'   
  
'A few days,' replied Draco.   
  
Amber's eyes boggled. 'Really? Wow! Er, I suppose it was a small wedding, eh?'   
  
'Very small.' Draco stood up, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.   
  
'So,' Amber said, turning back to Hermione. 'Wanna hang out, girl? I'll show you all the shopping malls and everything!'   
  
Hermione, being her studious self, would much rather visit some museum or the Eiffel Tower or something. But her plan was coming into action, so she didn't complain.   
  
'I have some very important business to attend to,' she lied, seeing Draco's eyebrows rise, but she recklessly continued. 'So, Amber, darl, why don't you show Draco here the sights? I have been here before, and I'm sure Draco wants to get shown around.'   
  
Amber looked like her birthday had come early. She eyed Draco in a way a starving man eyes food. She licked her lips and a pang of irritaion and remorse surged through Hermione.What if Draco falls for Amber... and that bitch, I can't believe she has the nerve to flirt with my husband!   
  
She truly felt bad about making Draco go through this, though.  
  
But I wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for him, she thought grimly.   
  
Draco looked panicky. 'Hermione, no, sweetheart, please – '   
  
'Have fun, Drakie, honeybun!' she blew him a kiss. 'I'm waiting for your return!'   
  
She gave an evil laugh as Amber dragged him away.

* * *

A/N: How was that?  



	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Thanks to **dracodolenz, ****Gwenevere Morgaine Black****, J. N Cahill, AAA, Misteria Evans, The Luckiest, felton-luver101, TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive, lizbethr, MsLove81, Angel12345, lightprincess, Nicole-HP-fan, kiaroxmysox, Mercy, JenniferJae, Kathryn the Great 787, merry247, charmed piper, Saxifrage, HPFanatics311, Alicia, Carolyn, Mrs. Drew Malfoy, Agey, oreo69not96, dramaqueen72, xxbabysparklesxx, minub, legolas-estelstar, DarkRaven-O4, litto-kitty, WriterGrl03 **(wow, I'm so touched that you mentioned me on you bio! That was really sweet of you! cries)** yaminy-grint4eva, Hedw1g, Saiyachick, Bianca Heart, Teri Neko, dodobird, Panther's – Princess, hermione21 and mintytoothpick ** for reviewing!

* * *

Draco came back to his hotel room late in the evening to find his so called 'wife' sitting on the bed, eyes glued to some muggle contraption (which was actually a TV).

He marched over, took a fleeting glance at the screen (it was MTV) then turned it off. Hermione's gaze snapped up to scowl at him.

'Hey, why didya do that, eh?' she paused, finally noticing the waves of fury radiating off her.

Draco jabbed a finger at her. 'Oh you stupid fucked up bitch. Why the hell did you leave me all alone with that whore? You are so fucking dead, Granger!' His eyes seemed to spit sparks of fire at her.

She cringed. 'Er, revenge is sweet?' she replied uncertainly.

'Revenge!' he cried. 'What the fuck did I ever do, in my whole life, to have to spend a whole friggon day with your hell-bent cousin – '

'You didn't even think about my feelings when choosing the honeymoon spot!' cried Hermione shrilly. 'Did you even ask were I'd wanted to go? No. Anyway, if you had even taken the time to listen to me, we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have had to spend a day with Amber!'

There was a silence in which they glared at each other.

'Anyway,' said Hermione sweetly. 'Where did she take you?'

Draco turned a tortured face to her, and said in a voice of pure doom, '_Shopping._'

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. Draco came and sat next to her on the bed. 'You owe me, bitch. My god, you owe me bad.'

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when he said that. He doesn't mean that way, she told herself. Of course he doesn't.

* * *

Draco saw her catch her breath and then look away. He snickered quietly to himself. It seemed, despite their detrimental history, Hermione seemed to like him a little bit.

And you like her a little bit, a voice inside his head told him. And you're married – perfect!

You are wrong, Draco told the voice. We are most certainly NOT perfect. Never will be, we're enemies.

He studied her profile. She was so beautiful though.

He felt the now very very VERY annoying twinge of affection and longing expand a little. He wanted to go over there and 'comfort' her a little, but then remembered the day he had just had to endure.

By Merlin, he was going to get his revenge on that little witch.

Kiss her once, the voice instructed. Once, then plan revenge. Draco liked this idea so made his move.

* * *

Hermione turned back to look at Draco.

'Tell me one thing, when we go back... um, home, er, will we still be living with your parents?'

Laughing, Draco sat next to her.

'My parents have their own house.'

Hermione sighed. The very thought of living with Narcissa and Lucius made her want to hurl. Next thing you know, Narcissa would want her on a special diet cause she might think Hermione would be getting to fat for Draco... Hermione snorted.

'What's so funny?' Draco purred in her ear.

She jumped, quickly turned her face away. She hadn't realized he'd gotten so close.

'Nothing,' she said truthfully.

'I want you to tell me.'

'I said, it was nothing.'

Draco turned her face to his. 'I'll give you one last chance to tell me...'

Hermione's heart skipped another beat. 'Draco, it was nothing – '

He kissed her again, long and hard, his tongue darting around in her mouth, exploring her. A soft moan escaping her lips, Hermione dug her hand in his hair and pulled herself closer to him, so she was straddling him. There was a pause, then they were at it again.

* * *

Inside his head, Draco smiled. He couldn't physically; his lips were glued to Hermione's. It seemed she liked him a bit more than she let on.

But that was perfect – for his plan he meant.

He broke away – she looked surprised and reproachful – then pushed her onto the bed and stood up.

'Draco!' she cried, sitting up. His eyes soaked in her bright, passion- filled eyes, her tousled hair and her impressive black bra – which he could see since he had unbuttoned her tee-shirt.

'Yeah?' he breathed huskily. Damn his bloody erection and those hormones! It took nearly all his willpower not to snatch her back to him again. God he wanted her so bad...

'What was that for? Why didya stop? Come back here.'

He smirked. 'Oh, so you do want me?'

She glared. 'I didn't say that... but answer my questions!'

'That's my payback, sweetheart.'

* * *

Hermione was furious as she watched Malfoy exit the room, his excuse being he needed to get a mattress for him to lie on.

So she had deserved it, putting him through shopping But he didn't have to make her go through that! It was the best kiss she'd ever had and she'd gone crazy, looking back now it seemed that her rational and logical mind had been on vacation.

He was so evil just to make her want him like that so bad and then push her away.

Her heart still thumping and her hormones still yearning for Draco, she grabbed her pajamas and changed into them.

'I'm going to get you, Malfoy,' she murmured to herself. 'I'm going to get you.'

* * *

After finally locating one of the hotel cleaners, Draco demanded another mattress.

'Est-ce que vous etes Monsieur Malfoy?' she asked.

Draco blinked. 'Um, pardon?'

The maid laughed. 'You not speak French?'

Even in English, Draco could just make out the words behind the accent. 'Er, no, sorry. What did you ask?'

'Are you Mister Malfoy?'

Draco thought. 'No.' What had made him say this was just an experiment, since the whole hotel seemed out to get him anyway.

'Okay, then,' she said cheerfully. 'I will deliver a mattress to your room in a minute – '

'It's 296!' called Draco over his shoulder, hurrying away. 'And thanks! Um... merci!'

The maid laughed.

* * *

Hermione was brushing her teeth when he got back.

'Where's the – ' she started.

'Coming,' he answered shortly. Hermione came out of the bathroom they shared, dressed her pajamas. They were simply a pair of boxers and a tank top and very sexy.

Hermione noticed him staring at her. 'Stop fantasizing, Malfoy, you've already had your chance.'

She crawled under the covers of her large, soft bed and picked up her book.

'Okay, what if I said I'm sorry?' he said silkily, his eyes traveling with her.

'Haha,' Hermione replied wearily. 'Good one. I'm thinking up my revenge for you, Draco dearest.'

'Alright, point taken,' said Draco grumpily. He was always one to become grumpy when sex was denied to him. Not like Granger was going to sleep with him anyway.

And there she was, sitting there looking all cozy, smirking at him, while he had to wait for a mattress to be delivered and sleep on the floor.

The mattress arrived at long last and Draco set to work making himself a suitable bed.

'Feel like sparing one of those blankets, honey?'

'Don't call me honey,' snapped Hermione, placing her book on the table. She looked pitifully at Draco's bed, like she was considering sharing hers. But she didn't. Pulling off the top blanket, she handed it to him.

They stared at each other. Finally Draco spoke. 'Can we forget all this revenge nonsense?'

Hermione thought. 'When I get my revenge on you, sure.'

Okay then, that's not the right track, Draco thought. 'If you share the bed with me tonight,' he whispered to her. 'I'll share with you tomorrow.'

'But – but I thought the bed was mine for the whole holiday – ' spluttered Hermione.

He smirked. 'No, we're swapping. I swear to God I won't try a thing...' Her eyes darted from him to his pathetic bed and back again, deep in thought. She took a deep breath, then ...

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, big cliffie. Humongous. I'm prepared for all the death threats I'm about to receive... lol. And if I got anything wrong in my French, just tell me!


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: New chapter up! Review and tell me what you all think!

* * *

'So?' snapped Draco, impatient.

Hermione rubbed her forehead. She couldn't decide. 'You swear to God you won't try a single thing?'

He nodded. 'Hermione, how could you doubt my word?' he asked mockingly.

Hermione rubbed her forehead again. 'No, I'm sorry Draco, I don't trust you.'

He gaped. '_What?!_' How come his charms had not affected her in the slightest? How come she wasn't begging him to sleep with her...?

'No,' Hermione repeated, her voice stronger. She crawled back to bed.

'Sleep well, Draco dearest.'

With that she snapped off the light.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was angrier, if that was possible. He had a bad crick in his neck and his arm had gone stiff. And he was not a morning person anyway. 

Recklessly turning on the light, he got changed. Someone groaned amongst the silk sheets.

'Draco?' said a sleepy Hermione, sitting up. 'It's seven in the morning!!'

'You think I didn't know that?'

'You woke me up, you bastard!'

Draco was about to retort something malicious but held it in. She'll regret it when she sleeps on the floor tonight, he thought.

'Get dressed,' he snapped instead.

'No!' she yawned. 'S'too early.'

'Don't you want to go to the Eiffel Tower?'

'Not yet,' she fell back onto the pillows.

With a groan of exasperation, Draco threw up his arms just as the telephone rang.

'What?' he snapped into the receiver. It was his mother.

'Draco!' she cried breathlessly. 'I tried ringing last night, but it doesn't matter. Something very important has happened, hand me over to Hermione immediately!'

Draco had never heard his mother use this tone of voice. 'Um, she's asleep.'

'Wake her up for God's sake! And now, Draco!'

'Alright, keep your shirt on.' Draco sat on the bed and poked Hermione. 'Hermione, wake up.'

Hermione struggled to open her eyes. 'Oh, Draco, leave me in peace, will ya?'

'You have a phone call,' Draco told her, grabbing her wrist as she started to pull the covers over her again. With a groan, she took it.

'Hello?'

Draco, of course, couldn't hear anything, but when Hermione hung up, her face was the palest shade of white.

'What?' he asked urgently. She moved her mouth wordlessly, her eyes big and bright. He shook her gently.

'What?'

'My – my – ' she choked, '– my f-father is in M-Mungo's...' she trailed off. 'Draco, start packing your bags. We're going back.'

Draco laughed. 'We just got here.' Hermione snapped around, her palm making contact painfully with Draco's cheek. 'Malfoy, did you not hear me? _My father is in St Mungo's_. Now move your fucking ass and pack.' She was breathing heavily.

Draco whistled. 'I like 'em fies – '

'Just do it,' she snapped, starting to stuff her clothes back into her suitcase.

Thinking it was probably best to just do as Hermione said when she was in this state, Draco half-heartedly packed his things.

'Don't you think you should say good-bye to Amber – ' he joked.

Hermione screamed, long and loud.

'Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion.' Bloody women.

* * *

Once back in England (A/N: Or wherever they live, I can't be stuffed to look. And sorry to everyone who doesn't like Author Notes in the middle of the story, I kinda feel its necessary.) Hermione dragged a reluctant Draco to her house. 

'Mother!' Nancy and her daughter embraced.

'Can we see Dad?' Hermione asked eagerly.

'No,' said Nancy in a voice of sorrow. 'They won't let anyone see him. He caught this weird contagious disease – '

Hermione burst into tears for the second time in two days. Nancy did too, and they wrapped each other in a long hug.

Draco almost wanted to laugh but he didn't. Instead, he coughed loudly. 'Hermione? Darling? Sweetheart?'

Fuck, he swore to himself. Now I can't make her sleep on the floor. I'll just find another revenge plan.

To pass time while mother and daughter cried, Draco found the kitchen and food. Helping himself to biscuits, he tried to eat, finding he was distracted by the continual weeping sounds emitting from the living room. He found a random CD and popped it on.

The sounds of Evanescence quickly drowned out the sobs. He sighed. Bliss, and the band wasn't too bad either. Quite good for a muggle band in fact.

Three songs later, Hermione came in.

'Oh Draco,' she cried, wiping the last tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. 'I am sorry.'

She kissed him on the cheek.

Draco would have been astounded she kissed him by herself, but he felt aggravated towards her this morning. First the whole floor thing, then the crick in his neck, and then abandoning him in her own house.

So he merely grunted.

'I knew you would understand!' she smiled, misinterpreting the grunt. She turned off the CD player. 'Why don't we go out for afternoon tea, eh?'

Draco looked at the small clock on the wall. 'I don't feel like it. How about we go back to my house?'

'I don't want to,' said Hermione stubbornly. 'Let's go out for afternoon tea.'

'My house.'

'Afternoon tea.'

'_My house_.'

'_Afternoon tea._' Draco leant forward. 'Hermione, if you don't come back to my house right this very instant, I refuse to help you work.'

Just because of the fact that it was the last place Hermione wanted to go made him want to go there badly. Just to annoy her.

She looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

'Okay then,' she said stiffly, standing. 'So you do agree to help me work?'

Choosing not to answer this, Draco headed for the front door, the cool feel of power and triumph washing over him.

* * *

Hermione was very pissed with Draco. She knew that he really had no desire to go to his house, but he did to bug her. She had no idea that making someone sleep on the floor did this to them... or maybe it was the slap. Though Draco seemed a bit more perky now that he had gotten his way. He had even been polite to her mother before they went. But nevertheless, Hermione still was cranky. 

To her immense relief, Narcissa and Lucius were not there.

'Where should I put my suitcase?' she asked.

'Get a house-elf to put it away.'

Hermione pursed her lips. 'Draco, I've been meaning to talk to you about that matter.'

He sat on the sofa, looking up at her. 'Is it about SPEW?' at her surprised look he continued. 'I heard from Lavender.'

'Oh. Well, I suppose so. See, don't you think we can fend for ourselves without enslaving innocent - ?'

'No way. The house-elves stay. Final.'

Hermione trembled with anger. As an experiment, she turned to the house-elf that was taking away her suitcase and forced her jersey into its arms. 'Go, you're free.'

With a look of horror and disgust, the house-elf dropped the jersey as though it were on fire. 'Annie cannot take this! Only Master can set Annie free.' It quickly scuttled away.

With a shriek of fury, Hermione threw the jersey at Malfoy, who easily dodged it.

'Hermione,' he said with mock-soothness. 'Please, calm down. Your dad will be okay, but try not to take it out on me.'

Taking deep breaths, she sank into an armchair.

'You're right, Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'll think I'll take a nap.'

'Draco,' he corrected. 'And take a nap. But not on a bed.'

Puzzled, she stared. He started to elaborate. 'You still owe me a night on the floor.'

Her jaw dropped.

'So by all means, take a nap. But I'll be locking all rooms with beds in them, alright? You'll be sleeping on the floor tonight.' A twisted smile came over his features. 'Unless you can convince me to share my bed with you.'

Hermione threw a nearby vase at him.

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock, and Hermione was trying one last time to convince Draco.

'Draco, please,' she pleaded. It hurt her pride to grovel, but so be it. 'My Dad is in hospital; take some pity on me, please.'

He smirked. 'Should have thought of this when you hogged the bed all for yourself last night.'

She bit back a smart retaliation. 'I'll do whatever you want...'

He chuckled. 'No, I'd rather see you suffer. Just for a night, darling.' He smirked, seeing the furious look upon her face. 'What, you don't want me to call you darling, darling?'

She screamed. 'Fine, I give up! Can I borrow a mattress?'

She saw Draco think. 'You had one,' she pointed out.

'Yeah, but it was thin and raggedy,' he mused. 'You wouldn't want one anyway...'

'You better give me that mattress or I'll – I'll – ' she had no idea.

Draco smiled. 'You'll what?'

'Just give me it!'

'Okay, okay.' He snapped his fingers and instantly a house-elf appeared. 'Please fetch our thinnest mattress please.'

Hermione gave him her best death look.

'Can I ask you a question, Draco?' she hissed, barely able to keep her voice from shouting. 'Why do you take so much pleasure from torturing me?'

He thought about this. 'I guess because I know I can. And,' he stepped dangerously close, 'because when I kiss you, the kiss is even sweeter.'

His arms slid around her waist, slowly pulling her close.

'You can forget about that then,' she snapped, attempting to pull herself out of his arms. But his grip was iron tight. She squirmed around. 'Draco!'

'Just one kiss,' he whispered huskily.

'No!' she shrieked, ignoring all the pangs of want coursing through her. He was so evil! She could not fall for him again! 'Get away!' With these words, she put her hands on his chest and shoved. He stumbled.

'Hermione, just give in...'

'Don't you hate me to?' she asked frantically, starting to panic as he stepped close again.

He paused, the seductive smile fading a bit. Then, 'A bit.'

She breathed deeply. 'See? We can't – can't just – you know...'

'But I like you a lot more than I hate you,' he continued, the smile appearing again. 'That's why we can, you know...'

She shook her head hard. Every pore, every fiber of being in her wanted him when he turned the charms on. Only then. Otherwise she despised him. She had to get a grip on herself. 'Let's – let's talk about – about getting me to work,' she said, walking past him to the living room.

He groaned, but followed her.

'Would we ever be able to convince them – '

'Nooooo,' Draco shook his head. 'It's been a tradition for the Malfoy's for generations. The wife has always been a housewife. If they catch you working... are you sure you can't live without it?'

Hermione nodded fervently, her eyes bright with passion. 'My work is my life. I can live with bearing you a male child – ' she wrinkled her nose. ' – and I can live with acting in love with you in public, and I can bear to share a bedroom with you forever but I cannot – will not abide wasting my abilities, my life's worth, my education, hard earned money by not being able to work. It is just not fucking happening!' Her voice had risen during her little 'speech' passionately and her eyes were glowing.

'Okay, I get it,' Draco said. 'But do you have any idea of what will happen to us?'

Hermione cringed. 'Cruiacius curse?' (A/N: forgive me if it's spelt wrong!)

Draco laughed. 'My parents know you're so noble you'd survive pain... they know you and they'd make the punishment so it would hurt you most in the area's in which you are weak in.'

'Ahhh...' moaned Hermione. 'What might they do...?'

He shrugged. 'Forbid you ever to see or speak to your parents and friends again. I dunno.'

Hermione paled. 'Well, we'll have to be extra careful not to get caught then, won't we? Won't they do something to you?'

'No,' Draco smiled. 'I'm their son.'

Hermione yawned. 'Any ideas?'

He shook his head.

'Well, why don't we sleep on it, then?'

'Oh, I'll be doing so,' said Draco, stretching leisurely. He reminded Hermione of a cat. 'But I can't guarantee the same for you. In fact, I'll be astounded if you sleep at all.'

Hissing, Hermione raised herself as well and strolled down the hallway to their bedroom. Sure enough, beside the luxurious king-size four-poster was a pathetic excuse for a bed. A thin mattress covered with a few blankets. Hermione could already feel the cold seeping through her from the floor.

Hearing shuffling noises behind her, she turned and saw Draco leaning against the doorway, smirking. As was usual.

'Just for one night, darling,' he said.

'Shut up.' Walking defiantly to her 'bed' Hermione snatched up her pajamas, and tried to go past Draco to the bathroom but failed. 'S'cuse me.'

'Did you forget to say something?' he purred into her ear.

She tapped her foot irritably. 'Please.'

'Please what?'

'You know what!' she cried. 'For Christ's sake, let me past, you arsehole!'

Far from being intimidated, he chuckled. 'One good turn deserves another.'

She sighed huffily. 'What then?'

Quick as lightning, his hand slid around her face, and he leant forward, placing his lips upon hers. Pulling her body up against his, his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing hers a way she would never have imagined. A moan escaped her lips. She couldn't help it, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, he broke the kiss.

'Why do you always do that?' she gasped, as he pressed her body up against the smooth wood of the door. 'Stop it, I mean.'

'Why do you always have to hate me?' he whispered, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone, making her knees buckle. 'Why are you so immune to my charms?'

She felt like correcting him; she wasn't, but she just didn't give in to them. 'Why do you pretend you like me more than you let on?'

His thumb stopped rubbing. 'Cause we're married, Mudblood.'

It was the first time he'd callen her a Mudblood since their marriage (A/N: Wait, or is it??) and she didn't like it. Now all of a sudden the thing she wanted most was to be out of his arms. He sensed her mood, and his arms tightened. It was clear he wanted to talk.  
  
'Don't call me that,' she choked out. 'I'm not a Mudblood, alright?'

'Sorry, but sometimes I get so mad at you. Other times, I love you so much. Unfortunately, I hate you more times that I love you.'

She let out a shaky laugh. 'I'm tired, Draco.' She said pointedly.

'I'm not done yet.' the coldness of his voice made her stop squirming. 'You won't be able to work, Hermione.'

His words hit home. 'What? You're not going to help me – '

'They'll find out. I guarantee you they will. They always do. And when they do... well, you won't like it. Not a bit. Don't underestimate their power, okay? Forget the whole work thing.'

She trembled. Didn't he understand? It was her life, she was willing to take risks... 'Whatever,' was all she said.

His arms loosened and she finally was able to squirm away and into the bathroom to change. When she returned, Draco was already in bed, the trademark smirk once more on his face. 'I'll give you one last chance to beg for one side of the bed.'

'Get stuffed, Malfoy,' was her answer.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope everyone enjoyed it! In case you didn't catch on, _They _happen to be Lucius and Narcissa.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The cramps were awful. She found she could barely move her neck and her leg had fallen asleep. And to top it all off, when getting up, she banged her head on the metal edge of Malfoy's bed.

'Fuck this,' she groaned, clutching her head. Even the small rays of light pulsing through the curtains hurt.

* * *

Draco lay awake listening to Hermione get up.

Serves her right, the bitch, he couldn't help but think. She sees how it feels now.

'Alright there, darling?'

Hermione uttered a few very colorful four-letter words under her breath.

'Language, darling. I might make a new rule – the Malfoy wife can't swear – '

'Shut the fuck up Draco!' she snapped. 'You do that, and I swear to God you will be seeing what your insides look like splattered against the wall.'

He raised an eyebrow. Wow, was someone grouchy today.

* * *

Hermione's mood soon wore off after breakfast but quickly returned with the unwanted call of an unexpected visitor.

'You came back?!' Narcissa shrieked. 'We booked _months_ in advance for that hotel and you only spend a day in it!' she rounded on Hermione. 'This is all _your_ fault!'

'Mine!' she yelped. 'What did I do?'

'If you hadn't been born, none of this would have happened!'

Hermione snorted.

'Draco, get control of your wife! I want you to teach her the manners she must pay to her elders and severely punish her when she disobeys you – ' Narcissa's lecture went on and on. ' – and you need not come back for such a trivial thing like your father going to St. Mungo's. I go there myself, all the time. And you don't see Draco running to me.' She snorted. 'And they fixed his condition. He's out today, isn't that good?' her voice reeked with sarcasm.

'Excellent!' said Hermione brightly. 'Draco, can we go visit him now – '

'No,' said Narcissa. 'Not now or ever. Today, that is. Punishment for not contacting us when you decided to come back.'

'But – ' yelped Hermione again.

'And,' continued Narcissa in a louder voice, 'you're due to return to school in a couple of days. Too bad you blew your honeymoon. I suppose you can always look back to that one day with joy.'

Hermione doubted that, since she had spent the day indoors and Draco had spent it shopping. But whatever.

Narcissa took out a small mirror and hastily checked her hair. 'I've got to go now. See you all later.'

With that, she flounced out.

'Let's go to see my father,' Hermione told Draco cheerfully.

'Uh, didn't you hear her?' Draco said. 'Mother said no way.'

'So? What she doesn't know won't hurt her.'

'She'll have put a spell on here, mark my words. Unless you feel like never seeing him again, stay here with me.'

She stuck her chin up. 'I don't believe that, honestly, that'll have to be one hard spell and I think she's bluffing. C'mon!'

'I'm not going.'

Hermione studied his face. He was serious. 'But – I thought we had to go everywhere together – '

'Doesn't matter, just this once,' his eyes glittered in a way that made her uneasy. He stood up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. 'Go ahead.'

Very suspiciously, she turned and was halfway out the door when he called to her. 'Oh, and when she's punishing you, don't talk back, okay? Be respectful.'

Eyes narrowed, Hermione left. But his words and his look were enough to make her think that maybe Narcissa wasn't bluffing after all.

After a seconds thought at the doorway, she stepped confidently out and into the welcoming sunlight. Narcissa had to be bluffing, and like she was just going to lie down and not stand up for herself. Unfortunately, just as she was about to leave, Lucius Malfoy apparated meters away from her. Her heart caught in her throat.

'Hello,' he said coldly.

A thought occurred to Hermione.

'Lucius!' she said, in a voice smothered in fake warmth. 'Just the person I wanted to see! May I have a word?'

Lucius politely raised an eyebrow. But nevertheless, he nodded. 'Quickly. I must talk with Draco.'

Thankful that Narcissa hadn't tipped him off about her not leaving the house (she wouldn't have had enough time to, anyway) Hermione plunged into her second-made speech.

'About this whole, not working thing, I think it's preposterous. Every woman works now, and I could earn the Malfoy family billions of dollars, why waste that just because you cling to a tradition that was established back when woman were worth next to nothing. Look how many women work today, I think that I should be able to as well – '

'Miss Malfoy,' Lucius spat out, his nostrils flaring. 'Will you never give up?'

With a hint of pride, Hermione stood up straighter. 'No. Never.'

'Fine then,' he snapped, 'but this is the only rule that will be changed – do not think that just because this rule was changed the others will be. That is not the case. You may work on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays only, no other days, and you may not start work until after ten and you may not finish after five, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, yes, very clear!' Hermione squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. She could now work – for very little time but it was better than nothing. 'Thank-you so much, you won't regret it.'

Raising an eyebrow again, Lucius Malfoy strode into the mansion. Hermione was about to leave to tell her father and mother the good news, when someone else apparated beside her.

'Did you not believe that I would put spells on this house?' purred Narcissa evilly. 'Well, well, that was your mistake. One you will regret, Miss Malfoy.'

Hermione's heart sank like a stone. Dammit.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Chapter finally here! Took a bit long, I'm sorry, just have major schoolwork to be doing. ( BTW has anyone heard that song Together from the Avril Lavigne CD "Under My Skin". It's just that I love it and its stuck in my head... that's all.) And thank-you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading them all!  
**apolistiner**: you make a very good point! Thank-you, and I agree with you - Hermione doesn't seem like the type to sit back and take orders. Thanks again!  
**oreo69not96**: I know what you mean about the cliffhangers but I am evillll... evillll I say. lol  
**lillykk**: Thanks telling me about the dollars/galleons thing. I'll fix it up as soon as possible!  
**Lily Bell**: Thank-you so much! Ron and Harry haven't been involved much because they're at Hogwarts but they will now since Hermione and Draco are off to Hogwarts again!

**Disclaimers**: I have forgotten the Disclaimers (yet again) so this goes for all my chapters. All. I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. _Nothing,_ I repeat_._ If I could convince JKR to sell Draco to me... haha, now that would b another story. Okay, enough.

* * *

Narcissa marched Hermione inside to where Lucius and Draco were talking.

When seeing them enter, Draco sent Hermione a clear I-told-you-so look.

'Look at her!' Narcissa screeched. 'She was going out to visit her father when I _specifically_ told her not to!' she took three deep, heavy breaths.

Lucius stared at her. His expression went from _what-the-fuck-is-going-on_ to, _oh-I-get-it-now_ in mere seconds. 'Okay, so she went out when you told her not to... what shall we do?'

Narcissa did her unique goggling eyeball thing.

'Punish her!!'

'Okay...' said Lucius. 'So... well, what are you going to do to her?'

This stumped her. She cocked her head to one side. 'I dunno. But I'll think of something. I'll get Snape to carry it out for me when I think it up.'

Hermione shuddered. Whatever the punishment was, it was bound to be made ten times worse with Snape carrying it out.

* * *

Hermione assumed she was sick, because there was no other way to explain the strangeness. Twice, _twice_ she had caught herself staring hungrily at Malfoy's body and once he had caught her and smirked, while she blushed furiously. And twice, _twice_ now, she'd had the bizarre urge to reach up and snog him senseless. And twice, _twice_ she had accidentally flirted with him. Accidentally.

And one time, Draco sensed her mood and started kissing her.

In front of his _parents_. His _parents_.

He hadn't realized they were there, of course, but when he did, he dropped her like a hot potato, and Hermione was only too happy to scurry off to her room (she was so embarrassed) to pack, for she and Draco were returning to school that afternoon. And she was almost done – just a few bits and bobs left. She paused a moment to wonder briefly what had happened to Ginny the day she had gotten drunk and made out with the bartender. She reddened at the thought and made a mental note to ask her. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron again -

Just then, the door swung cleanly open and Draco strutted in, leaning casually against the wall.

'Have you finished?'

'Almost,' she answered, trying to sound carefree.

He checked his wizard watch. 'Well, I'm leaving in fifteen minutes and if you're not ready I'm leaving without you.'

Hermione choked back a sharp retort, took a deep breath and resumed packing.

Draco watched her the whole time, until she'd got the last thing and slammed her suitcase shut. 'Ready now?'

'Almost,' she snapped, grabbing a hairbrush off the dresser and quickly brushing out some knots.

With a groan of exasperation, Draco yanked the brush from her fingers, and pulled her out of the room.

'Hey!' she protested.

'You look fine,' he replied. 'The only one you should be impressing now is me, and I think you look fine. So drop it.' And he ignored the steady and uninterrupted stream of protests and insults until they got outside.

'Why are we waiting?'

'I ordered a car,' he said, and seeing her confused face explained. 'Muggles are smarter than you'd think. We must take precautions.'

'So you admit they're smart?' Hermione said sweetly, a small smile on her face.

Draco clenched his teeth. 'In some ways, yes.'

Hermione gave a triumphant laugh before the limousine (he had only said a car! Ha!) arrived and she was shoved roughly inside.

Grumpily buckling her seatbelt, she looked disapprovingly at Draco when he didn't. 'Aren't you going to do up your seatbelt?'

'No,' he sent her a disparaging look. 'It's completely safe, Hermione.'

'Do up your seatbelt!' she hissed, determined to make him do it, due to strong upbringing from her parents and the fact that her cousin had almost been killed from a car crash and hadn't done up her seatbelt. Too bad that particular cousin didn't happen to be Amber, but oh well.

'How bad do you want me to do up my seatbelt?' he purred into her ear, scooting next to her.

Shifting awkwardly, Hermione coughed. 'Well, it'll be your funeral.' She snickered. '_Not_ that I'll be attending.' Her triumphant feeling was short-lived however, when she heard the familiar click of the seatbelt and felt the strap sliding past her shoulder.

'Malfoy!' she hissed. 'Do it back up now!' she couldn't do it herself, because his hand covered the seatbelt holder (**A/N**: What do they call that bit, anyway? Sorry, hope you get what I'm talking about, I don't know the name).

'Ha, not so clever now, are we?' he chuckled to himself.

The car speeded over a particular wild bump and Hermione's heart almost skipped a beat; she thought that they had crashed.

'J-Just do it up again,' she trembled. 'Please,' she added, as an afterthought.

Draco pretended to consider. 'Well...'

Hermione guessed what he wanted. 'What do you want me to do?'

Judging by the sparkle in his eyes which made her uneasy, she had guessed correctly.

'Just a little kiss,' he said innocently. 'Since Mother and Father, er, disrupted the last one.'

She sucked in her breath. Her mind was hurting from the lust that was accompanied by the warnings that told her to slap him and that he was dangerous and the decisions she'd had to make in the past two weeks were driving her insane. Stalling for time, she picked up a stray brochure on the floor. 'Um. Uh. D-Do you like pizza?'

His eyes narrowed and she knew at once she shouldn't have done it and that he was going to do something big.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never been rejected by a girl before. Never. That is, until Hermione came along. And, painfully ironically, she was the one girl he had fallen for the most. He loved the way her bushy, shining hair fell across her face and glistened in the sunlight, the way her eyes sparkled when she saw something she loved, the way they grew wide and darted around when she felt claustrophobic and he especially loved how she felt so vulnerable and wasn't used to it – it was clear to him that she wanted him yet resisted this with all her might.

If he had liked her less, he would have dismissed her and moved on. She was, after all, still the same old Mudblood in his eyes. The one who was best friend's with his arch-nemesis. (Now, that did _not_ score any points in his good books). Unfortunately, this was Hermione Granger – er, sorry, Hermione _Malfoy_ (fuck, that sounded so wrong) – and he happened to like her a lot more than most girls. Something he hated, yet came to terms with. That's why he kept after her – he half wanted her to resist, so he could savor that rare feeling of triumph that washed over him once he had made her snap. It was even sweeter than.

He took the brochure from her and cupped her face in his palms, turning her face to his. Their noses were almost touching, and it was driving him mad, cause he wanted to kiss her right there and then. But he had to tantalize her a little bit. He watched contently as her eyes went wide with alarm.

'I don't know what pizza is,' he whispered huskily, slowly pulling her into his lap. She didn't resist – her wide eyes didn't once leave his.

'D-Draco – 'she choked out.

He chuckled softly to himself, loving how she couldn't resist him, yet tried. 'Yes?'

'I – I – '

He could almost see the battle of her mind in her big cinnamon eyes. Her eyes were entrancing – if he had his way, he would pop them out and preserve them in a little glass jar so he could stare into them forever.

'What?' his hand slid up her thigh, while the other gripped her waist.

He saw her break, the rationality vanish, and two seconds later she was all over him, her tongue battling his own.

What seemed like minutes later, the door swung open and the chauffeur announced proudly that they had arrived.

Blushing an interesting shade of beet red, Hermione scrambled off Draco as fast as she could (the chauffeur politely raised an eyebrow). As for Draco, he was bewildered – they were there already? It only had only felt like minutes. Shrugging, he stepped out, greeting by the sparkling red train that was the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there it is. Please review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Thank-you to everyone who noticed that they should have actually gone through the barrier to see the Hogwarts Express! I won't forget next time!!

* * *

It sounded strange to Hermione when she and Draco boarded the train. Usually, the train was filled to the brim with sounds; kids shrieking, owls hooting, you name it. It was very different to walk down the aisle of the train hearing only the click of shoes against the floor. The silence was so loud it was deafening.

They eventually chose a compartment and seated opposite each other. Hermione reached deep inside her bag and slid out an enormous, thick book called; _Strange Coincidences of Muggle Magic by Clive Otter, with afterword by Mary J. Blige_ (A/N: Haha, as if, I just couldn't think of another name). She proceeded to read it.

Meanwhile, Draco looked at her scornfully and tapped his fingers on the windowsill, something Hermione found incredibly infuriating but was determined not to let him know how much it irritated her. Draco had only brought the latest Daily Prophet to read and finished it rather quickly (he was tired, anyway, of reading about "Saint Potter" and his heroic endeavors). 

So he slept the rest of the way. Hermione accidentally glanced up at him and was captured by the adorable way his blonde hair fell lazily into his eyes and how he looked much better when he wasn't smirking or sneering. After scolding herself sternly on these thoughts, she tried to continue reading, but couldn't stop thinking about him.

After a well needed nap, Draco awoke to find that they had arrived at Hogwarts. Feeling crisp and refreshed the way one usually does after a nap (unless, of course, they'd been having bad dreams or lying in an uncomfortable position and had a crick in their neck) he strolled out behind Hermione quite happily and was surprised to find that it was already in around dinnertime – so he had slept for a while, then.

He caught Hermione staring at him again and shot her his trademark sexy smile.

They were led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, while the rest of the school was starting dinner. As soon as they stepped foot into the hall, however, a silence washed over it and heads flicked towards them. Soon, all that could be heard was the clicking of Professor McGonagall's shoes as she walked in front of them. Hermione and Draco stood next to each other, staring around at their peers. Draco was pleased at the sudden attention – Hermione, on the other hand, was mortified.

'Well!' snapped McGonagall. 'So go sit in your houses already!'

Clearly, she was not in a good mood.

'I'll see you later,' Draco whispered to her and he swiftly bent down to kiss her cheek. The whole hall was still staring at them, and his breath upon her ear made her shiver.

'Huh?' she said cleverly. She thought she'd be seeing him at their next class, the following morning.

'We share a common room,' he reminded her.

Her heart pummeled. 'Oh. I forgot.' Sure, Draco was nice (okay, more than nice) to kiss but he wasn't the best person to actually live with. In fact, would she ever survive?

He was about to say something else, but broke off from a particularly fierce look from McGonagall.

'See you later, sweetheart,' he said, perfectly audibly as he walked away. Hermione's cheeks turned the color of strawberries. She was sure everyone had heard – because it was still deadly silent. A few eyebrows were even raised – Hermione could understand why. She would have been astounded too, if say Harry turned out to be a pureblood and he was betrothed to Pansy, and he seemed to _love _her even though they were enemies. She shuddered and quickly scurried over to the Gryffindor table, her head down. Pansy and Harry did _not_ go together.

As she slid into her seat, the chatter rose again, to her relief.

'Welcome back,' said Harry, with lacking enthusiasm. 'I can't _believe_ he kissed you in front of everyone like that – '

'Of course he would,' said Dean, who had been listening intently. 'Hello, Harry, they're in _love_.' He gave Harry a weird look.

Harry coughed significantly, but said nothing. Dean turned away to chat once more with Seamus.

'So that's what everyone's thinking,' said Ron gloomily. 'That you guys are in love.' He gagged. 'God, I _retch_ at the thought.'

Hermione said nothing. Actually, she could see herself one day falling in love with Draco. In the past few days, she found that they could actually get along. Maybe in time.

Feeling ravenous all of a sudden, she helped herself to some shepherds pie and potatoes.

'Well?' said Harry, jolting her out of her thoughts.

'Sorry, didn't catch that,' she said apologetically.

'Has Malfoy... er... _tried_ anything?'

'No,' said Hermione automatically. Okay, maybe Draco had "_tried_" a few things on her, but they didn't need to know about it. It would just make them upset. She tried to back her answer. 'See, he still looks at me as though I'm a muggleborn.'

'He still calls you Mudblood?!' cried Ron.

'No!' she said hastily, not quite sure why she was defending him all of a sudden. 'He calls me Hermione and I call him Draco – '

'Progressed to first names already?' said Harry coldly, a faint aggression in his voice.

'Well, what else would we call each other?'

'True,' said Ron, helping himself to more gravy. Harry shrugged, seeing the point himself. The talk switched the Quidditch, then to homework then back again before dinner was done.

* * *

They parted at the exit, each going separate ways. Just as she got to the hallway where her common room was, she spotted Draco already there. To her utter horror, he arranged the password with the portrait and stepped inside it.

Furious, Hermione rushed up to the portrait.

'Draco!' she shrieked. 'You come out here and tell me the password right this instant or – or I'll – I'll – '

'You'll what?' came his answer from inside the portrait.

Nostrils flaring not unlike Professor McGonagall's (only less ugly of course) she turned to speak with the portrait of an old man playing cards with another old man. 'Er – excuse me – '

They glanced up and gave jolly laughs. 'Ah, we're sorry, our hearing's not what it used to be.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. How could they not have heard her shouting just then?

'Um, I'm Head Girl and I, um, _forgot_ the password, so could you please – '

'No, no,' one old man shook his head. 'No password, no entry.'

She gaped. 'Draco! I swear to god, if you don't get your motherfucking ass out here this very _fucking_ instant, by god I will rip your head off and hang it on our stupid friggon four-poster bed as an example to anyone who ever tries to cross me again!'

There was another laugh. 'Alright, don't throw a spaz at me, I'll come out.'

The portrait door opened, and a smirking (though irresistibly handsome) face appeared. 'Come in.'

She strode past him without a word, still angry at him.

He watched her walk past. 'Aw, c'mon I was just _joking_, okay?'

She slammed the door into their bedroom, annoyed at herself because she felt her anger fading at his pleading voice.

He stubbornly followed her. 'Let's discuss our sleeping arrangement, eh?'

'Alright,' Hermione sighed, sizing up the bed. 'It looks big enough for both of us.'

'Ah, you're not whining.' He slid his arms around he waist, his breath tickling her neck. 'So you do want to sleep with me.' He chuckled.

Angry again, she pulled away. 'Hello, _darling_, we're in _love_, remember?' her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Shooting her an annoyed look, he started unpacking and she followed suit. Soon, the sleepiness grew too heavy for Hermione to cope with and she knew she had to get to bed, even though it was early.

'Well, goodnight Draco,' she gave a jaw-cracking yawn. 'I'm off already.' She got changed into her pyjamas, and slipped under the soft, heavy covers.

A few hours later, she felt him do the same. A shiver racked through her – it was the most exciting yet terrifying feeling to know that Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, was in the same bed as her. It took a while for her to cast her mind of him, then she nodded off to sleep.

* * *

To be awaken by a certain male shrieking your name is not exactly pleasant. Hermione discovered this the next morning, when she heard Draco roar at her.

She struggled out from under the covers were she had been having a perfectly pleasant dream. About him, but she'd never tell him that. 'Wha- what?'

Draco pointed furiously to something on the window, which resembled a large pillow. Feeling slightly apprehensive, for she had never seen Draco this mad (his eyes were practically scorching her) she took a better look.

It was an owl. An eagle-owl to be exact.

Draco's owl.

The one she recalled, that always brought him candy from home.

An it appeared to be dead. Well, it wasn't moving.

'Draco,' she stammered. 'Is it – it, um, sick?'

'I'll tell you what happened to Salmond,' he growled, walking next to the bed, trembling in his rage.

Hermione shrunk. He looked angry enough to hit her – would he? Was he that type of person? Her eyes followed him, large with fear.

'He was poisoned,' Draco said in a voice that was just over a whisper and quivered and dripped with anger. There was a pause. 'It was you, wasn't it? You were pissed at me last night, and you decided to get back at me and poison my owl.'

Hermione's mouth dropped. So this why he was so angry at her!

'No!' she cried. 'You should know I'd never sink so low as to kill an innocent creature for revenge! It wasn't me!'

'No one else can get into this room,' Draco said, his blazing eyes flashing. 'And Salmond was perfectly fine last night... don't deny it Hermione, it was you.'

'It was most certainly _not me_!' she shrieked, petrified now. Draco was definitely angry enough to hit her – and she was trembling from fear. 'I would never kill, um, Salmon.'

'Salmond,' he corrected, crawling onto the bed so he was next to her. 'Do you even have the slightest idea of what that bird meant to me? She was always there for me, ever since I was a child. And – you – killed – her!!'

For a moment, he looked as though he was about to hit her, then he controlled himself.

'I – did – not!' she shrieked back.

He crawled off the bed. 'I swear to God, Hermione, from now on, I'm going to make your life hell. You're going to be wishing you had never killed her.'

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'Draco, _please_, I swear to you it wasn't me. Would I really ever do something like that? Please, believe me.'

Ignoring her, he swept out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Draco blandly ignored her at breakfast. A tear-stricken Hermione had examined the already rotting corpse of Salmond, for any evidence that it wasn't her. There were no bite or claw marks anywhere on her, so that ruled out Crookshanks. She had sighed. At least her cat wasn't to blame. And the possibility that Salmond had died of old age was out of the question. The bird was young and strong, and not sick. Draco was right – the bird had been poisoned. When exclaiming her water bowl, Hermione detected some sort of oil floating on the top that smelled ominous. It was poison. The question was – who killed Salmond? And why?

At breakfast, her eyes were still a little swollen, and Harry and Ron picked up on this at once.

'What did Malfoy do?' they demanded at once.

'It wasn't him,' she sobbed, thinking up an excuse. 'Uh – Crookshanks is sick and I'm not sure what's wrong with him.'

Ron seemed to buy this story, but it took a little more convincing for Harry.

And it wasn't only them who had picked up on this fact. As she was leaving the Great Hall, Ginny stopped her. Though the swollenness had long faded, Ginny remembered seeing it at the beginning of breakfast.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Hermione let a weak smile out. 'It's nothing.'

'Did Malfoy do something?' she asked sharply.

'Well – no,' she stammered, but finding it hard to lie to her best girlfriend she'd ever have. If she was going to tell someone, it was going to be Ginny. Ron and Harry were good friends and all, but they certainly wouldn't understand about this.

'Okay, come here,' Hermione pulled on Ginny's robes and they snuck into a nearby spare classroom. She told Ginny about Salmond's mysterious death and how Draco thought it was her that had killed him.

Ginny nodded understandably. 'I know you wouldn't do that, Mya. Draco'll get over it soon enough – just wait.'

'He won't,' Hermione replied grimly. 'Gin, you should have seen him. I've never seen him so angry before – I thought he might – you know, _hit_ me or something!'

Ginny's eyes widened. 'He didn't, though, did he?'

'Course not,' Hermione said impatiently. 'But what should I do?'

'Well...' Ginny said thoughtfully. 'You can't _prove_ it was you, so... try to convince him. I think it's the only way.'

'Right. I will, and – ' she broke off suddenly. 'Damn him! He forgot to tell me the password to our dormitories! And I need to get my books.' She snatched her bag off of the ground. 'Sorry, Gin, got to go!'

And with that she raced out of the classroom.

Swearing colorfully to herself, Hermione strode to the Great Hall, hoping to catch him before he and his mates left. She was in luck. They were just leaving, and she almost barreled into them.

Draco's eyes narrowed and the death look he sent her send unpleasant shivers through her, but she bravely carried on. She knew he couldn't show that he was angry at her – most of his mates thought that they'd married for love. Except Blaise, his best mate, and perhaps Crabbe and Goyle.

'What is it?' he snapped at her.

'Oh. Um, Draco, dear, can I speak with you for a quick moment?' Hermione stammered, quailing under his furious gaze.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded to his friends. 'I'll see you in class.'

Whistling and laughing, they walked away.

'I don't want to talk about Salmond,' he hissed.

'Okay, it's not about Salmond,' Hermione whispered, wringing her hands nervously. It made her the tiniest bit scared when Draco was in a rage like this. 'I just need to know the password to our dormitory.'

'You can sleep outside for all I care.' He turned and strode out of the Great Hall.

'Wait!' Hermione quickly raced after him, catching up and panting. 'Look, Draco, please, listen to me. I swear to you that I did not touch that Salmond, you've _got_ to believe me, does it seem like something I would do to get revenge?'

He ignored her, and quickened his step, but Hermione got the faint idea that he was listening so she plunged on.

'Draco, it could have easily been someone else – '

She stopped suddenly when he stopped dead and turned to face her, anger outlined in his blazing eyes. She had accidentally walked into him; as a result she was standing close to him and she could swear she could almost feel the heat radiating from his eyes. The heat that was anger.

Fuck, he must have loved that bloody bird, she thought to herself.

'Gran – Hermione. It could have been someone else, you're right, but I think it's you. You had the motive, the opportunity and the – ' he struggled to think of the last reason. ' – well, you did it. So drop it – and quit following me.'

'I will once we're at the – ' she looked behind him and saw that they were already at the common room. 'Oh.'

He turned roughly to the portrait and muttered the password, the intention so that Hermione would not hear it. She caught it anyway; the password was Mudblood.

That fucking bastard, she thought, striding into the common room after him. She grabbed her books which she had left by the fireplace, and saw him coming out of their room, towards the door. Recklessly and without any plan, she rushed over to the door and blocked his way just before he reached it.

'Hermione move.'

'Just hear me out,' she said, gasping for breath (her sudden, audacious run had left her puffing slightly).

He folded his arms, and she took that as a sign that he was listening.

'Do you think I'm the type of person to slaughter an innocent, beautiful creature just because my dearest husband was kidding around with me?' she looked at him desperately. 'I petitioned for _house-elves_ for fuck's sake, you know I would never hurt a living creature.'

She noticed a spark of forgiveness in his eyes and felt hope.

There was a long, awkward pause then he spoke.

'I'll forget it for now. But until we find the person who did the deed – '

She screamed and hugged him.

He peeled her arms off him and stepped back, his eyes still cold, if not angry. ' – I'm still angry with you and hold you responsible for her death.'

'Oh,' Hermione felt disappointed and embarrassed. 'Well, I understand you actions.' Don't push it, she thought.

Nodding, he strode past her.

'But I'll make you like me again!' she called after him. 'After all, you still have to pretend to everyone that we're in love!'

She didn't catch his answer but she was sure it was something malevolent. She didn't care and laughed, long and loud.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Wow, long time no update. Sorry about that everyone!  
jesska-14: Thanks! And I do hope to be making more chapters soon! :)

Silent-Serpent: Wow, thanks for all the ideas since I haven't actually decided about that yet! :) I never thought about Dobby... or Snape, thanks!

chemi: You don't like Evanescence?? Well, that's okay, 'cause everyone has their own tastes but I just cannot see that! lol (see, they're my favorite band :) )

nikki: Thanks! I will remember it's called a seatbelt buckle! ;) You can drive already? sighs lucky... :)

ButterflysFyre: Don't worry, I don't think there will be much more slaughtering.

goddess-of-purity: I'm so happy you put me on all your lists! :) Thank-you! Yes, I'm sorry about that, I don't update all that often and I totally like the Draco/Hermione relationship as well, it's the best! :)

lizbethr: Glad the death has gotten you intrigued! ;) You'll find out soon (most likely in the next chapter which I plan to make a lot longer).

Dershana: He was really angry! Luckily he didn't though, I figured he wasn't the type of person to hit girls and all. :)

Also, many thanks to; J.N Cahill, Wytil, Tara-Yo, valentines-hater, charmed piper, lightprincess, honeymango, simply-brit, potterluvva, BIGHARRYFAN, Saiyachick, Trena, RnB Diva Gurl, piepiekoh, lylangelgurl, DarkPixie, dracosgurl527, MysticalWillow, Ashley Nikole Malfoy, luv-bug21, daydreama13, WriterGrl03, iLUVphelps, Mrs. Phelps and lazy.

* * *

Draco himself didn't think all that much that she killed Salmond. She had, after all, petitioned for those pathetic excuses for creatures, a.k.a house-elves. She was the type of person that wouldn't hurt a fly.

Then again, he _could_ be wrong. All that was only rumors (it probably wasn't. He'd seen how she'd thrown a vase at him when he refused to give their house-elves wages). He didn't know her that well – next to nothing almost. Maybe she wasn't the person she made out to be. Maybe she had a dark side.

But Salmond's death was growing on him and he had no one else to take it out on or blame. So he had jumped to conclusions. And he knew automatically that he couldn't cry – oh no, he couldn't express his emotions in any way. As a male he knew it would make other people think he was weak and as a Malfoy he just couldn't. Under no circumstances was he allowed to show weakness. Even if his own friggon mother died, he wouldn't be able to shed a tear. So the pain was slowly eating him away inside.

And after his anger had burned down a bit, he began to miss Hermione. Though he disagreed with her with many things, he was already yearning to kiss her and hear her laugh. And he hated seeing the fear and hurt in those beautiful eyes. It was killing him.

He chuckled softly to himself, almost back to normal. He had heard what she had called out to him – it was still playing through in his mind – and he was very, very pleased. So his charms had worked on her after all.

Of course they had. They worked on everyone. He was, after all, a Malfoy. No woman was able to resist him.

* * *

He and Blaise strode down the hall to their first class, Potions, which was, unfortunately, with the Gryffindors.

'Well, it's not that bad,' Blaise said when Draco mentioned this. 'I mean, its hilarious watching Snape dock the points off them.'

'True.' They high-fived each other.

'Anyway, what's with you and _your wife_?' asked Blaise, snorting. Draco stiffened.

'Nothing,' he said automatically, sending Blaise an irritated look.

'Really? It's just that she was positively trembling when she spoke to you and you sounded kind of... well, angry.'

'Well, I think she killed Salmond,' he sighed.

Blaise gasped. 'Salmond, as in, that magical owl that you've had from birth basically?'

'No, Salmond my grandmother,' Draco snapped sarcastically. 'Yes, of _course_ Salmond my owl. And she wasn't magical. She just had her life prolonged so that she could be my owl until I die.'

'I never thought Granger was that type of person.' Blaise mused.

'Sorry, who?' said Draco in a delicate way.

Blaise coughed. 'Erm, right, not Granger, I suppose. Hermione?'

'Better. And I never thought she was either. She told me over and over again that she didn't. Not sure I believe her. We're at a truce now.'

By that time they had reached the dungeons and were late. The whole class was already in their seats and the lesson had started.

But Snape, being the biased bastard he was, didn't give them a detention or even scold them. 'Quickly, in your seats boys.'

The Gryffindors snarled.

Smirking, they sat down and Snape continued.

'As I was saying, this potion is an extremely difficult one, such that it is only offered to seventh years. It can go disastrically wrong if any of the ingredients are forgotten to be added. It will be done in pairs,' a smirk came upon his face, and many students looked curiously from one to another. Snape had yet to tell them what the outcome of the potion would be.

'Ten seconds to get into pairs,' he shouted, clapping his hands. Starting at the Gryffindor end of the room, he came round checking pairs, before most of the students had opened their mouths.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin end of the room, students chattered and dawdled, knowing Snape would give them extra time. Seeing Hermione start towards him, Draco panicked and dove towards Blaise, planning to ask him to be his partner, but Hermione got to him first. Coincidently, the same time Snape did.

She latched firmly onto Draco's arm and beamed up at Snape. 'Draco and I are partners. Aren't we, honey?' she kissed his nose.

Snape nodded and moved away twice as fast, a sickened expression upon his already disfigured face, just as Draco opened his mouth in protest.

'You don't mind being partners with me, do you?' Hermione purred into his ear, his arm still in her grasp.

Furious, because Hermione was the very last person he wanted to be partners with, he yanked his arm out of her grip.

'Granger!' he hissed, then, noticing a few raised eyebrows, forced his voice to soften. 'I mean, Hermione. I was going to pair up with Blaise.'

'Oh, don't worry, he looks fine,' Hermione uncharacteristically gave a girlish giggle, something which astounded Draco to no end. She stepped closer to him. Normally, she said; 'Dray, we have to talk.'

'No, we don't – ' he stopped mid-sentence. 'Wait, what did you call me?'

Another one of those annoying giggles. She was starting to sound like Pansy. 'Dray. Dray, short for Draco. Don't you just _love_ it?' she latched onto his arm again.

'Oh fucking lord,' Draco, a.k.a Dray, breathed, trying to steady himself. Luckily, Snape announced it was time to start the potion. Choosing a cauldron in the outskirts of the room, Hermione slowly measured and added the ingredients, her face a mask of concentration.

'Care to let me add something?' he snapped. 'Or afraid I might accidentally screw up this potion? In case you'd forgotten, _wife_, my mark in potions was much higher than yours was.'

He'd hit a nerve. All signs of concentration vanished from her face and her cold gaze met his.

'Draco,' she said softly. 'Though your mark was higher than mine was, it was only because Snape favors the Slytherins.'

'Whether that is true or not, the fact remains my mark is better than yours. Probably higher than you'll ever receive in Potions in your life.' Smirking at her dumbstruck expression, he took the flask of unicorn hoof oil from her limp fingers and tipped it into the cauldron.

Hermione sat there, twiddling her thumbs, watching him. Finally, she spoke.

'Draco. Lets talk about, uh, what happened last – '

'Pass the hairs please,' he interrupted loudly. Annoyed, Hermione handed over the two long strands of silvery hair.

'Okay then. Let's not. Have any idea of what this potion is?'

Draco shrugged. 'Your guess is as good as mine.'

'I hope its nothing... permanent.' She shivered.

'It'll be your fault if it is, _sweetheart_. If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who was so anxious to be my partner. And you'd better hope it's nothing permanent, otherwise I'll be very pissed.' He slowly dipped the hairs into the potion.

Snarling, Hermione snatched the list of directions from him (instead of it being on the board, each group of students had their own directions) and read up to where they were.

Snape came over to them. 'How are the little lovebirds going?'

Hermione choked on her own spit. _Did Snape just call them little lovebirds_ or was it just the fumes of the potion affecting her brain?

She hoped it was the latter.

'Fine,' she managed to croak out. 'But could you at least give us a hint to what potion we're making? After all, we're going to be drinking it.'

'You're not,' Snape replied calmly. 'I'm assigning new pairs – from different houses – and they will be drinking the potion. Those two people will be magnetized together for a week and every time they insult each other, they get pulled an inch together more. Until they learn to respect each other, the potion stays.'

While Draco and Hermione (each with equally horrified expressions adorning their faces) drunk this in, Snape added something. 'I'm pairing your dear friend Harry Potter with Pansy Parkinson. And Ronald Weasley will be paired with Milicent Bulstrode.'

Hermione gasped. '_What_? Harry and Pansy – ' she got a few unwanted, sickening images of Harry and Pansy together. There was Harry and Pansy together at the Great Hall. Harry and Pansy together feeding ducks little bits of bread. Harry and Pansy making wild love together in bed –

She hastily cut these thoughts off, horrified at her own imagination, thankful that she and Draco wouldn't be drinking this potion. She insulted him at least twice a day – in a week, they'd be so close together there'd be no space between them.

That wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself, a small smile upon her face. He doesn't look that bad.

That was a downright lie. Draco looked damn hot. She'd just never admit it. It was too bad his head was chock full of pureblood bullshit. And mean, unnecessary insults.

'So, what potion are we drinking?' Draco asked.

Snape gave an evil smile. 'That remains to be seen. I assure you that it will be worse than the one they get.'

'But – Professor – why? We haven't done wrong!' Hermione was quick to protest.

Snape cocked his head. 'I know. But when Dumbledore forces me to get students to make potions to encourage inter-house unity, I like to be mean and take it out on certain people. And Ms Gran – Malfoy, you have a detention with me this evening.'

This was the last straw.

'And _why_ is that?' she said stiffly.

'Narcissa owled me. I must give you a punishment.' Snape said idly. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have other students to attend to.'

And with that he swept away.

Hermione gritted her teeth, ignoring the smirk Draco was giving her. She could ignore a punishment from Narcissa, but she couldn't ignore a downright order from a teacher.

'Sweetheart, have fun tonight,' Draco said, still smirking.

'Shut your fucked up face, you stupid son of a bitch,' Hermione growled.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope everyone understands what is happening. Any ideas for the potion Draco and Hermione will be drinking? I'm a bit blank at the moment...  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

  
  
Hermione and Draco watched as Snape gave each person a fresh partner. Everyone was confused, more so when Hermione and Draco were left out. Hermione watched them with a sinking heart as each of them in turn drunk the potion they had brewed, wishing she could warn them. She watched them all swallow the potion, and it must have tasted vile for they all made faces. Nothing was immediate. But Snape told them to stay for a few extra minutes – and then it happened.

It was truly amazing. One second they were meters standing apart and the next they were pulled together so there was a meter between them. The look of pure horror and outrage on their faces was actually quite funny, despite the situation. Everyone was fuming and demanded an explanation.

'What sort of sick joke is this, Professor?' demanded Pansy.

'Yeah, what's going on?' cried Ron, who was eyeing Millicent uneasily from the corner of his eye.

A grim, yet distinctively happy smile upon his face, Snape explained about the potion they had previously drunk. 'You each have concocted the contents of one of the most powerful magnets in the world. But with a twist. The magnet inside of you – ' everyone flinched. ' – will react to insults to its other half thus force the pair together more. When no more insults are made, the magnet with eventually wear off, but not while it has insults to feed on. So if you insult your partner too much... you may be getting to close then you rather would.'

Everyone was absolutely flabbergasted.

'So what's the deal with them?' demanded Dean, shattering the horrified silence, pointing at Hermione and Draco.

'Oh, the lovebirds,' said Snape airily and it was Hermione's turn to flinch. 'Since I assume the potion will have no affects on them, meaning I doubt they will insult each other after all they're _married_, making it pointless, I have brewed another potion for them. It's rather nasty. We'll watch them drink it tomorrow.'

Hermione felt sick. So them drinking this potion was going to become a public spectacle?

Brilliant. Abso-fucking-lutely brilliant.

Knowing Snape, it was bound to be bad and embarrassing.

Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common with all the rest, with a few extras. Yes, the Slytherins. It was actually quite funny, come to think of it. She, Ron and Harry sat down to talk, but Pansy and Millicent were forced to come as well. Looking around the room, she saw that some couples, Parvati and Blaise for instance had already insulted each other so much that they were forced to stand back-to-back the whole time they were so squashed together. To her right, Harry was making a truce with Pansy and Ron and Millicent had yet to utter a word to each other. Which was a good thing, really.

'Hey, it's just for a week,' Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood, which resembled that of a funeral. Everyone sent her jealous, sullen looks and she though it best to scarper.

* * *

That night at the common room, after her detention with Snape (cleaning the Potions dungeon with no wand. A classic), Hermione was sitting in front of the cracking fire, thoughtfully watching the dancing flames make shadows on the walls. She was thinking about all her problems – she called this time 'The Thinking Time' where she mused over all her worries and conjured up solutions. It was a nice time for her – one where she could relax, let all the pressure go, be comfortable, do nothing and just think.

Problem One: Salmond. She needed to find out whoever killed that stupid fucking bird or else she'd have to make it up to Draco. Buy him another bird or something like that. Otherwise she'd been on the receiving end of his tempers for quite a while, and she didn't like to admit it, but she rather preferred him being civil to her. If not a bit _more_ than civil. (A/N: If you get the drift)

Problem Two: was one she, unfortunately, had no control over. Her marriage to Draco. Well, she'd move on.

Problem Three: Narcissa, Lucius and those damned rules. Figuring she could put that off for a while since they wouldn't bother her until she left school, she skipped it.

Problem Four: The usual; Snape, homework, struggles and little things. She could forget that for now and focus on Problem One – Salmond.

The noise of feet nearing her disrupted her thoughts.

'What are you doing?' Draco asked coldly, stinging her heart painfully. She didn't let it show.

'Thinking,' was what she merely said, watching him closely as he sat down. 'You?' she looked at his outfit with a raised eyebrow. 'Oh, c'mon, now that's just rubbing it in.'

He looked at his pure black, mourning outfit innocently. 'Hey, you killed my bird. I'm in mourning.'

'I didn't kill it!' she snarled, 'and it was a fucking _bird_, you don't go in mourning for that!!'

'Whatever. I have some... uh, bad news for you.'

She stiffened. 'What? Did it turn out I've also slaughtered your precious parakeet?'

He chose to ignore her and silently handed her a crisp, white letter.

_Dear Draco_, it said in neat cursive.

_ I'm very sorry to say this, but I'll need to take you and your wife out of school. Just for a week. You'll be leaving in a few days, just thought I ought to give you a head start. Urgent business calls you out. Some, uh, well let's say, very important people want to meet your dearest wife. Don't tell her who they are of course, she wouldn't agree, for I think you know of whom I speak. I'm sure you guys are having a lovely time and I do regret breaking that up but it's truly pressing. Get Hermione to pack her best robes. You know why._

_Be seeing you soon,_

_Narcissa. Oh and please do not let her read this letter. Burn it._

Hermione felt the urge to rip the letter up into little shreds. There was a long silence in which both of them stared at each other. 'I'm not going. I refuse to go. You can't make me.'

'You're going,' Draco said sharply. 'Even if that means I have to drag you through the Great Hall kicking and screaming.'

She didn't doubt it. 'And why is it so important? Who am I meeting?'

'Just – just some people,' he said trying to sound carefree.

'Who?'

He shrugged. 'I have no clue.'

Liar.

'We should stay,' she said, trying a different tack. 'I mean, don't you want to find out who killed Salmon – um, Salmond?'

'I already know,' he said, his eyes darkening to a dark grey, deep and dangerous as a well. A skittle of fear went down her spine. Hermione knew the signs of anger and she was half afraid of his. 'It was you.'

'How many times – ' she threw her hands up, truly exasperated. 'You know what? Fine. It was me. There, I admit it. I killed Salmond. Now can we move on?' she instantly regretted saying this – what if he didn't catch the heavy sarcasm in her voice?

His look told her he didn't believe her, and with that Hermione knew he didn't think it was her. She said nothing, however, though she was relieved.

'I'm not going,' she repeated. 'I refuse - '

Draco walked slowly and surely over to her, backing her up against the wall and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his body up against hers, all in one smooth motion. The rest of her sentence got lost in her throat.

'Wha – What are you doing?' she whispered, eyes wide, finally finding her voice.

'I'm sorry,' he breathed, kissing her neck. 'Can we just forget the whole Salmond thing?'

'But – but – ' Hermione was baffled. He wears special mourning clothes one minute, the next he wants to just forget it? 'I thought you were m-mad at me – '

'Shut up,' he told her, slightly sharp. Tilting her head back he laid his lips against hers and dipped his tongue into her mouth, giving Hermione another one of the best kisses she'd ever had. It was better, in fact, because she'd missed them so much.

'So you want to forget about Salmond?' she asked brightly, once they'd broken apart.

He cocked his head to one side. 'If you'll come willingly with me back home and meet these, er, people. It's a fair deal. I know you want me back.'

He ran his hand up her side, and on accident a moan escaped her lips. Furious with herself, she blushed deeply, trying to ignore his smirk.

'But I really really don't want to go,' she said, holding back another moan and he did it again. Snapping to reality again, she pulled herself away from him, seeing the only way she could think clearly without him trying to persuade her was away from him. 'These people – they're probably Death Eaters, right? And – And you're going to try and persuade me or something over to the dark side – '

'Don't be ridiculous,' he snapped, a bit too uptight to be entirely plausible. 'Mother and I don't mingle with Death Eaters any longer.'

'That is a downright lie!' Hermione cried. 'You're in the thick of it! You're probably a Death Eater yourself, right Draco? The Malfoys' are probably the most evil family ever! I can't believe I was forced to marry into them...'

His angry face vanished, to be replaced by a false soothing one. 'Hermione, darling, don't be silly, you won't be meeting _Death Eaters_, that's absurd.' He stepped next to her again, wrapping his arms around her waist again. 'Hermione... I'll never hold a grudge against you again... I'll never insult you...'

'Bullshit,' she shook her head, determined not to be caught in the web he was weaving. 'Absolute bullshit. You really do hate me, you just think you can kiss me and I'll do whatever you say!' she backed away. 'I'm off to bed.' Halfway into their room, she called after him. 'I'm not fucking going, you know!'

* * *

Draco watched her go and groaned when the door slammed shut.

Ok, so the method he had been using _was_ a little bit sneaky, granted, but he'd rather have her come willingly then angry and sullen. And he didn't really _hate _her, I mean, it was a strong word, he just... seriously disliked her at moments. When they kissed, on the other hand, he felt like he would die for her. Even Pansy couldn't compare to one of Hermione's kisses. Even after a few seconds of not kissing her, he already felt himself craving to taste her again.

But it was hard, letting go of the anger for the moment. He still felt infuriated about Salmond, but convinced himself that it wasn't Hermione, though the evidence sat in the wind against him. He'd try and be civil to her and then they'd both find out who the culprit was.

As for him, he thought it was Potter. Just like him to do a mean, sneaky thing like that. And Hermione had probably accidentally let slip the password to him or something like that. No doubt about it, it was Potter in his mind.

Feeling he ought to do something about Hermione, he started towards the room, opening the door, about to say something, but was cut off by a scream.

Hermione had evidently been changing into her pajamas and was only wear a bra and her underwear.

For a long second, they stared at each other, Hermione horrified, Draco riveted, then Hermione gave another strangled scream and fled into the adjoining bathroom.

Draco was smirking to himself. To his ultimate surprise, he had discovered that Hermione did actually have a great body under all that clothing. Why has she been hiding it? He thought to himself. He tried to cast him mind to another subject; he was getting seriously turned on.

Many minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, blushing a rosy pink. 'I'm – I'm so sorry about that.'

'No problem,' he said, smirking again, sitting on the bed.

Unsuccessfully attempting to hide her strawberry cheeks, Hermione crawled under the covers on the opposite side and started to reach for her thick reading book.

'Hermione – ' he said hastily, stopping her. 'Look, uh, it's only for a week – '

'The same week that our Potions class is stuck together!' she said, a touch shrilly. 'Don't you want to watch that?'

'True, but its not like we won't see them suffering at all – '

'And don't you want to find out who killed Salmond – '

'I already know it was you, you even admitted it, well kind of, I really don't care that much as long as the killer doesn't do it again – '

'And we only just got here!' she finished, pounding the blanket. 'I've barely seen Harry and Ron at all and I've seen too much of your blasted mother, I really am not going to see her again – '

'Don't.' Draco's voice was suddenly a deathly cold. 'Don't talk about her that way. Don't you dare.' His eyes became dangerously deep again, and as cold and piercing as icicles.

Hermione froze; her heart picking up it's pace.

'I'm – I'm sorry,' she managed to whisper, assuming he was referring about her language towards his mother.

'Good,' he took a deep breath, seeming to calm down though his eyes lost none of their iciness, which gave Hermione the impression she was treading on thin ice and it was better to be careful.

As lazily as a cat, Draco got off the bed, locking eyes with hers. It was not pleasant – the coldness sent involuntary shivers down her spine. Abruptly, he broke the gaze, turned and stalked off into the bathroom.

Releasing a breath she had not realized she had been holding, Hermione picked up her book and continued to read.

Minutes later, Draco came out of the bathroom, dressed in just boxers. Hermione respectfully stared hard at her book, but not really reading it, feeling a faint blush creep over her cheeks.

She felt Draco crawl under the covers next to her, and suddenly felt very, very nervous. For no reason. A few pleasant shivers ran up and down her spine.

'Hey, Hermie,' whispered Draco huskily, and her heart pounded.

'Wha – _Hermie_?! What sort of nickname is that?'

He shrugged. 'Hey, you called me Dray.'

'I was kidding. What?'

'Well... look, it's only a week and I'll make you come anyway...'

'Look, I'd rather not talk about that,' she said stiffly, turning back to her book.

'You're going to have to some time,' he said. 'Look at me.'

With a raised eyebrow, she placed her book down again and looked at him. He smiled at her. Leaning forward swiftly, his hands cupped her face and he proceeded to kiss her again.

When they broke apart Hermione found she was staring into his silver pool orbs, getting lost in them...

'You know,' said Draco, and he voice had changed. It was filled with lust and want, something that made Hermione nervous. Not many men had wanted her like that before... and certainly not Draco of all people. It was weird, but she liked it – against her will.

'You know,' he continued. 'You have to get pregnant with a boy before you turn twenty... why not get some practice now?'

Hermione's mouth fell open and her face heated up again. 'Draco! How – how – '

'How I want to?' her stroked her cheek, pushing her back into the bed. 'You know I want you. I know you want me too.'

'I – I – '

'Quiet,' he whispered, kissing her lips so softly she could barely feel it. It was pure torture, she just wanted to grab those lips with hers, and he knew it. He paused, giving her an evil smile, then she wrapped a hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her. But as his hand fell to her chest and slowly stroked her breast, she abruptly broke the kiss.

'No Draco,' she gasped. 'No, no, not now...'

His expression was cold. 'But don't you _want_ me too?'

'Yes...' she breathed, 'but, but not now...'

He pulled himself off of her but fell on the covers next to her. 'You'll change your mind soon.'

* * *

A/N: In response to one thing, the potion Snape is making everyone drink is NOT the same potion as used in I Didn't Know You Cared. It is different in many ways and it's not like the idea of sticking Hermione and Draco together was the most original idea to begin with. Lots of fanfics use that plot. The flames I received were both sad (and in my opinion) unnecessary. If those people don't want to read this anymore because they feel it's the same, just whatever. Anyway, enough from me, please review as always.  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up, feeling exceptionally bright and refreshed. Then her mind fast-forwarded and she remembered she had Potions first thing. The mere thought of Potions drained out all of her precious daisy-freshness and with a gloomy face she got dressed into her school uniform.

Draco emerged out of the bathroom, happy as could be.

'Excited?' he asked.

'What do you think?' she muttered, brushing her hair. 'This is Snape we're talking about here.'

'Yeah but it can't be that bad,' Draco consoled. 'I'm his favorite student he wouldn't make _me_ drink poison.'

'Well, I feel so much better now,' Hermione didn't even attempt to conceal the sarcasm in her voice.

'Whatever, I'm off to breakfast.'

Grumbling to herself, Hermione finished brushing her hair and teeth and went down to breakfast too.

'I'd ask why you look so annoyed,' said Harry when she joined them. 'But I already know. It's that potion, eh?'

Ginny sat down next to her. 'What potion?'

Ron quickly filled her in.

'Damn,' said Ginny, digging into her waffles. 'Well even if it's a long term potion, we'll help you out.'

'Er – ' Hermione decided this might be the best time to break some news to them. 'I _might_ be leaving soon.'

They stared at her. 'What?'

'Well, I'm trying my best _not_ too,' she explained hastily. 'But I might end up leaving in a few days for about a week.'

Ron's eyes narrowed. 'Has this something to do with your marriage?' he and Harry exchanged looks and she could have sworn he mouthed to Harry "_and the bird_?" but she must have been mistaken.

Nevertheless, an ominous, gripping suspicious was brewing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

'Gather round!' called Snape, and the class excitedly gathered close to the table Snape was standing next to. Apparently, seeing Hermione and Draco drink this unknown potion was something of a show.

Snape stood next to an old table, the wood of which used to be a light brown but was now a thick black, covered with years of dirt. There was not a crack in it which did not have grime filling it, and the surface was bumpy. Upon this surface stood two identical golden goblets, the contents of which looked as innocent as water.

Hermione knew better though.

She and Draco were standing behind the table, their goblets in front of them, and the rest of the class were huddled at the other end of the table, their eyes bright with anticipation.

'Drink,' said Snape.

Sneaking a quick peek at Draco, Hermione slowly reached for her goblet. She held it in front of her at armslength and out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco do the same. Neither had any real wish to drink it.

'Drink it!' shouted someone, and within seconds, the whole class was shouting _drink it! Drink it! Drink it!_

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, blocking out the noise.

'Fine!' Draco shouted, and the class quietened and waited with baited breath, all eyes on him. He drained the goblet in one gulp. Then turned to her.

'Go ahead. Tastes like cabbage.'

Hermione did the same. The potion, even though it looked pure, smooth and cool as water, was thicker than a milkshake and tasted incredibly foul in her mouth. She grimaced, feeling the thick, hot potion travel down her throat. It was _nothing_ like cabbage.

There was no noise in the room, save for the steady drops of water coming from a window, which confirmed it was raining outside. And as far as Hermione could tell, nothing had happened.

'So what happens?' she asked.

'All it was,' said Snape, 'was a strong truth potion. But I altered it some. When Draco asks you a straight question, Hermione, you'll be forced to answer it completely truthfully unless you can convince Draco to tell you that you can lie. And vice versa.'

Hermione stood frozen.

Fuck, she thought, shaking her head. Brillant.

Across from her, Draco was frozen too.

With a satisfied smile, Snape sent the class back to their seats.

'I'm so sorry for you, Hermione,' Harry whispered in her ear as they sat. 'But it really isn't so bad.' But he seemed pretty pleased that it wasn't him that had drunk the potion.

Chewing her tongue, Hermione sat down and not once concentrated throughout the lesson (resulting by losing twenty points for Gryffindor) but looking once again at the bright side, and thinking up incredibly nasty questions to ask Draco.

* * *

'Ginny!'

Ginny Weasley was taking a short stroll outside, and had stopped under a large, blooming apple tree. It made her feel peaceful, and it was a perfect place, for not many students took this road. She turned, hearing her name, and seconds later spotted Hermione calling her. She waved, and Hermione came over.

Ginny's heart pounded. She had being keeping something hidden from Hermione. And she supposed it also involved Harry, and maybe Dumbledore. She knew it was important for them to know about this but she couldn't tell... they'd be so disappointed in her, and it was so embarrassing... she didn't know what to do. That's why when she talked to Hermione or Harry nowadays she felt incredibly guilty and she _wanted_ to tell them... but her mind had other thoughts. She considered telling Dumbledore, but it was more embarrassing to tell Dumbledore than her friends. Dumbledore couldn't understand.

Hermione had caught up to her. 'I just wanted to ask you something, Ginny.'

'Go ahead.'

'I just wanted to know... um, where were you on that day? The day that I – ' Hermione coughed. ' – well, you know, _that_ day.'

Ginny looked puzzled.

Hermione beckoned her forward. In a loud whisper she said, 'You know, the day I got – got _drunk_.'

Ginny laughed. 'Getting drunk's a bad thing, Hermione, but most people our age has gotten drunk sometime. Don't be ashamed.'

'Okay,' she sighed. 'We were you? I just wondered because – well, it wasn't like you to leave me.'

Ginny's heart increased it's speed and her hands started sweating. Hermione had hit the bulls eye, but she didn't know it. It was that day that Ginny... discovered something. The thing she had to tell. It was now or never, and it had weighed her down long enough...

'Hermione, I have something to tell you.' Ginny took her arm and they both sat under the apple tree, leaning against the trunk. For a moment, Ginny surveyed her surroundings; the warm, warm breeze, the golden rays of sunlight which peeked through the thick branches and bounced off the few dewdrops littering the grass from the rain, making them look like diamonds...

'Ginny?' Hermione's voice sounded far away, and reluctantly, Ginny pulled herself back to reality.

'Okay. Well, it first started in my second year... and it's haunted me ever since... then I saw him again on that day...'

'Who?' Hermione asked urgently. This was obviously very important, and Ginny was kind of scaring her. She was not herself, for her eyes were wide and bloodshot, and she had no emotion in her voice. Her voice was pained, and in a monotone, and not once did she look at Hermione. It was like Hermione was not even there.

Luckily, she could hear her, even if she didn't seem to see her. She sighed.

'Tom,' her voice was higher, and cracked. 'Tom. My Tom.'

Hermione's heart pounded. It was strange to be so scared on such a lovely, beaming day, but she was.

'Tom, as in, Tom Riddle?' she whispered, half fearing the answer.

Ginny nodded, and at long last, turned her tortured face to Hermione's. Tears streaked down her face.

'I loved him, Hermione,' she whispered. 'True, I was only eleven, but I loved him... he was so polite, so handsome, so _nice_. At the end of my second year, even when I discovered he was You-Know-Who, I still loved him...'

Hermione took this in, her mouth slightly agape.

'It wasn't love, Ginny,' she tried to convince her friend, convince herself. 'You were only eleven, after all.'

Ginny turned her face away. 'I think of him every day, Hermione. I've secretly grieved for him when he was destroyed... I'm sure it's love.'

There was a long silence, in which Hermione thought over what Ginny had just said. So she loved Voldemort...? People are right. Nothing is impossible.

'And he's back.'

Hermione looked sharply at Ginny. 'Ginny, Voldemort's dead. Harry and Dumbledore killed him. Only the Death Eaters survive to terrorize us, you know that.'

She shook her head. 'You-Know-Who and Tom might have been the same person, but they were different beings. You-Know-Who's dead, yes, but Tom lives. Not only does he live, Hermione, I've seen him. He's talked to me. He's real, solid. And I'm scared.'

'Why?' now Hermione's voice was cracked.

'He said to me...' she gulped, took a deep breath and continued. 'He said he loved me too, and soon he'll come and take me away with him.'

Hermione was astounded. 'Why didn't you tell us Ginny?' fear was mounting steadily upon her; not only was another version of Voldemort back, he was real, and threatening to take away one of her best friend's.

'I was so embarrassed,' Ginny was openly crying now, and Hermione couldn't comfort her. 'What you must think of me – I'm in love with a murderer, a scoundrel and I still want everyone to love me!' she wailed. 'Imagine what Mum and Dad would do if they knew – '

'Don't worry,' Hermione said, forcing her voice to become soothing. 'I still love you, it's not your fault, and everyone will understand.' She helped Ginny up. 'The most important thing now is to get you to Dumbledore and to tell him the news.'

* * *

A/N: There was some misunderstanding about my authors notes at the end of the last chapter. No, I did not write I Didn't Know You Cared. Rootbeerfloat did that. Thank-you to all the people who made me feel a lot better! The next chapter is an interesting one, but it has got a sex scene in it. It's my first time ever writing sex and I'm very, very nervous to hear what you guys think of it. Should I change it or not? I'm kinda scared cause I might have gotten a few things wrong but please be very nice about it. Well, please review, especially if you are one of those people who read and then don't review. It really gives me inspiration to write more, even if the review is a word long! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
cheers, sarah  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

  
  
Dumbledore had just finished listening to Ginny's tale. He pressed her for every detail.

'What did he look like?'

'Well, he looked the same he did when he came to life in the Chamber,' Ginny said. 'Still sixteen, still...' her voice trailed off.

'Was he with anyone?'

'Did people recognize him?'

Dumbledore went on and on, and when he was finally done, and they had talked this over and called Harry up with them, it was in the afternoon, and Hermione's stomach was rumbling, but she ignored it for now, for a small fear lurked on the back of her mind, and she was almost sure it was not a false alarm.

If Tom Riddle was indeed alive and kicking (he probably was, literally), he'd be rallying his Death Eaters together. And who did she know who was a Death Eater?

The Malfoys'. Draco and Narcissa.

There was no doubt about it in her mind. They wanted her to meet Tom Riddle.

Why? She had no idea. Maybe she was the perfect pathway to Ginny. Maybe she was the perfect person to torture. Whatever the reason, Hermione was absolutely determined not to move from Hogwarts. She had a few days to work a plan.

* * *

That night she tried to talk with Draco when he entered the common room after dinner. She missed dinner – she, Ron, Harry and Ginny had had no appetite (the fear they each felt stole their appetite). They'd sat with her in her common room for a while, then went off to bed. Hermione wished for sleep too, even though it was early – but first she had to talk with Draco.

'Where were you at dinner?' he asked her sharply.

Cursing, she remembered the Truth Potion. It might just ruin everything. Before she could stop herself, she'd blurted out, 'In this common room and Dumbledore's office.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why were you in Dumbledore's office?'

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration, and tried to twist the truth. 'So we could talk about certain pressing matters.'

'What pressing – '

'Shut up!' she cut in. 'Stop asking me these questions, Draco. It's not fair. Now, who do you and Narcissa want me to meet?'

Draco snarled at her, but had to answer. Like her, he tried twisting the truth. 'A friend of ours.'

'What his na – '

'Shut up! What pressing ma - ?'

'What's his na – '

They both stopped at the same time. A sly look started in Draco's eyes, and before she could utter another word, he'd whipped out his wand and muttered a spell. In a flash, she was thrown upon the ground, her hands and feet bound, and unable to speak.

Bastard, she thought.

A slow, sexy smile came onto his face, and he kneeled down beside her, softly kissing her lips, and when he drew back, her lips were tingling pleasureably, but her blood was boiling.

'Now,' he said, 'what pressing matters did you and Dumbledore discuss?'

He guesses! Her mind screamed. He so guesses, don't tell him, twist the truth, anything –

'You can speak,' he added.

She found she could, but only when he allowed her too. Damn spell. She couldn't ask him questions now... 'We were discussing, uh what we should do about Ginny – '

That was the truth. They were discussing that... among other things.

'Did Ginny find out something of importance?'

Hermione squirmed. She hated straight questions like these.

'Yes,' she muttered.

'What was this bit of importance?' the smile was gone. His face was stern. He was alert and very, very suspicious now.

She squirmed again. 'That – that she – she had fallen in love with someone.' She realized her slip at the last moment. He was going to ask her who, and she'd be forced to say.

'Who?'

Goddammit, she thought. He's too damned smart; I didn't even know what spell he used on me. Figures, its probably a dark spell –

'Answer.'

She tried to lie, to ask him not to make her answer, but truth spell would only allow her to speak the truth, and the other spell only allowed her to answer the question.

'Tom,' she said as quietly as possible. He heard anyway.

His face went a shade paler than usual. 'Not – Tom Riddle?'

'Unfortunately so.'

It was over now, she thought dimly. Over. He knows.

Draco waved his wand, and released her from the spell. She stood up, massaging her wrists.

'So she's fallen for Tom now, has she?' Draco said, almost to himself. 'Stupid girl.'

'Hey, don't speak of her that way,' Hermione said sharply. He blandly ignored her.

'Who is it you want me to – '

He whipped around, and in seconds, his firm hand covered her mouth. She was startled.

'Don't,' he whispered, looking at her in a way she could not identify. 'Don't ask me that question.'

'Hey, look who's talking!' she protested, moving her lips against his hand. But all that could be heard was incoherent babble. There was a pause. He took his hand away. For a long time they stood there, glaring at each other, each daring the other to make a move. Finally, Hermione was so sleepy she just gave up.

'Whatever, Dray,' she said, watching triumphant the annoyed expression that came over his face when she used his "nickname". A jaw-cracking yawn escaped her lips. 'And for the record, I'm not going out of Hogwarts.' Even more so because now there was even more reason to stay.

* * *

Draco watched her trod up to their room, half a mind to come in suddenly, hoping to see her getting changed again but decided against that. He instead sat on the sofa.

She knew. Her and her smart mind – he didn't how she had guessed, but somehow she had. She knew that Narcissa wanted her to meet Tom Riddle. But it wasn't for the reason she was thinking.

He dropped the topic of going, for he knew she wouldn't go willingly. Especially now that important things were happening at Hogwarts. Things including Ginerva Weasley. So Draco, being the sly devil he is, had concocted a plan. It would work of course, and Hermione would be no trouble at all. In fact, she wouldn't even know what was happening...

His thoughts drifted to Hermione. Her sweet, soft lips, her bushy, though silky hair he was becoming rather fond of, her surprisingly voluptuous breasts, her small, tight ass –

He hastily cut off these thoughts, feeling himself getting hard.

Groaning, he started off towards the bedroom.

Unfortunately, Hermione had already gotten changed, and was lying in bed, reading her thick book. He wouldn't have minded getting another glimpse of her figure again.

'Hermione,' he said softly.

'Hmm.'

'Did you kill Salmond?'

She peeled her eyes away from her book and looked him straight in the eye. 'No.'

She went back to reading.

He studied her. Her pupils were moving back and forth quickly, and her hair didn't seem as frizzy as usual. In fact, it looked quite enchanting. It framed her face perfectly, spilling over her shoulders in delightful chocolate waves, each precious lock curling perfectly. He envisioned running his hand through her hair as she screamed his name in pleasure -

He forced himself to stop thinking about that again. His cock was throbbing almost painfully and he was sure that if Hermione was to glance at him, his erection would be most obvious. The last thing he wanted her to know was that he was actually being turned on by her simply reading a book. So he quickly slipped into a pair of boxers and lay down next to her.

'Hermione...' he said softly, twirling a single curl between his fingers.

'One sec,' she said, not taking her eyes off the book.

Draco was annoyed. So the book was more important then him now? It must be pretty fucking interesting then.

Just as he was about to snatch that damned book away from her, she put it down, and looked up at him. Her cinnamon orbs were shining and sparkling and he could not take his eyes off them. He felt that sensation again of wanting to pop them out and stick them in a jar so he could stare into them whenever he wanted. Maybe he could wrap them in glad-rap and stick them in his pocket so when he was bored in Binn's class, he could just stare into them.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco was already leaning forward and capturing her mouth in his. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into hers and was rewarded with the satisfactory sound of a moan. He shifted so he was lying on top of her, and felt his erection rubbing against her left thigh.

'Hey,' Hermione protested feedly. He kissed her neck, rubbing his arousal more deep into her leg. She gasped, throwing her head back, and bucking her hips forward.

He felt his erection swelling, and he wanted more than anything to make love to her. He felt she wouldn't say no to him this time.

His hands found their way to her clasp of her bra, and in one swift movement, he unclasped it and threw it to the ground.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth while his deft hands kneaded her breasts, his thumbs rolling pleasurably over her nipples. She wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. She knew it was wrong, that Draco was her worst enemy, but she abandoned all logic and reason and let her hormones guide her. She was scared though – she was a virgin, and not sure what it was going to be like.

She let out a short gasp and she felt Draco's tongue licking her breast, sucking and biting softly. She unintentionally bucked her hips forward again, feeling his erection push into her leg.

'Draco...' she breathed and he looked up at her for a second. She reached for the waistline of his boxers and slowly, but surely, tugged the down until they were off.

His hands felt for her underwear, and he didn't bother taking them off her, he simply yanked at the sides and they split. He threw them on the floor, and Hermione saw they were soaking with her cum.

'Are you wet for me?' he breathed. Not waiting for an answer, he slipped two fingers inside her entrance, and Hermione gasped.

'Draco!' she gasped, her fingernails gripped his shoulders. There was a moment of pain, but his fingers inside her felt so good, so right. He moved his fingers faster, pumping them in and out of her, and she screamed in his name, throwing her head back as she orgasmed. Removing his fingers from inside of her, he licked them clean, leaning forward to kiss her again. He didn't hesitate. Without warning, he came into her, causing her to scream in pleasure.

Hermione felt pain at first – then it ceased, and she felt glad that Draco had stretched her first. She screamed his name again and again, as he pumped in and out of her, until they both climaxed – and he dropped his seed into her.

He lay down beside her, pulling her body next to his.

'Draco,' Hermione asked. 'Do – do you love me?'

There was a long pause, in which Hermione got very nervous. She was almost sure she loved him – what if he didn't?

'I think I do,' he whispered into her ear, and she was at peace.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm very, very nervous. Please be nice to me, it's my first ever sex scene. If I got things wrong, please just be nice and don't mention it. ;) Thank-you so much to EVERYONE who reviewed! I really, really appreciated it!  
  
Lostgurl920: I think you have reviewed before, actually. Thanks!  
  
HGDM lova: Yes, I love the His Dark Matierals Trilogy. One of my favorite books! I love all Philip Pullman's books. What about you?  
  
CrimsonEnchantress: Yeah, can't wait for that long review! lol :)  
  
neopolitian50: I like stories when they are forced to be together as well! I reckon it adds more spice! lol. Thanks!  
  
WriterGrl03: Hope you can update your story soon! I hope the sex scene was ok, after all.  
  
dee023: I had the idea lurking in the back of my mind ever since I started liking Ginny/Tom fics. Glad you like it! :)  
  
Melanie: I'm glad you like the Tom/Ginny thing! I hope the sex scene DID turn out alright! lol  
  
lili: Wow, two reviews! lol thanks! I'll try not to make it a tragedy! Just I'm not too good writing humor.  
  
Meegan: Thanks! Is that surprising in a good way? lol I hope so!  
  
Bunny: I think this chapter is a little longer! ;) Hope you like it!  
  
yaminy-grint4eva: Thank-you, I hope it turned out okay!  
  
oreo69not96: Out there in a good way? hehe lol. I'm happy you like it!  
  
cris-radcliffe: Thank-you!!  
  
dramaqueen72: Yes, I plan for them to be asking each other LOTS of questions! :)  
  
orly23: Thank-you so much for reviewing! I don't like Snape-involved with any1 fics, either. It's kinda weird, since he's supposed to be bad and ugly... but hey, that's me! BTW I read this off your bio, in case you were wondering! ;)  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: Thanks for deciding to review after all! ;) Yeah, I do that sometimes as well.  
  
charmed piper: How did it confuse you? Please tell me, I'll try and fix things up! ;)  
  
Sarah-Lynn: Eminem? That's interesting! lol. But I totally agree with you... is sooo hot!  
  
the girl at the rockshow: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
XxPaDfOoTiExX: Wow, I luv how your name looks with all the x's. Sorry, that thought just popped into my head. Thank-you!  
  
LA: I'll be adding more Draco soon. I love Draco in fics too! ;)  
  
lightprincess: Thank-you! Well, I hope you find the sex scene ok. Nice to hear you liked the truth potion!  
  
redheadedriot: Well, I hope you are 'blown away' with this chapter too! lol  
  
QueEnfullofDrama: Yeah, I hate homework as well. Pointless rubbish. lol I hope you like it!  
  
valentines-hater: I luv g/t as well! My favorite pairing after Draco/Hermione. They'd be perfect together. Ginny and Tom, I mean. :)  
  
lily: Thanks!  
  
Dershana: Ah, so that's who played Tom? I agree with you; Christian Coulson is VERY hot! Lucky Ginny. lol  
  
HPfreakout: Glad you like it! Thank-you!  
  
harry-or-dracos gal: Thanks! Ginny told Hermione because she wanted too. The potion only forces Hermione to tell the truth when Draco asks a question. And vice-versa. Hope you get it!  
  
sillybanana: Hey, I like your name! Hope the sex scene turned out ok!  
  
kate: I'll try explain it more in future chapters. It will definitely come up! I hope you understand about it, though. If you don't, just ask me! ;)  
  
lilred-07: It kinda popped into my head one day... lol. Thank-you!  
  
BeadlingGirl: You're back!! Thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
  
J.N Cahill: Yeah, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
spychick989: It would suck to be them. Though I wouldn't mind being Hermione... Draco is hot!! lol  
  
sirius-black-4eva: Hehe, thanks, I will keep writing I will keep writing. lol!  
  
VOxLoS: There will be more questions soon! ;)  
  
I just also want to thank luv-bug21 who gave me the idea of the truth potion! I forgot to mention this before. Thank-you!!  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I'm very sorry about the slow update. Thank-you again to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

It was only at breakfast the next morning, that logic came back to her, and Hermione began to think about the consequences of what they had done.

By that she meant; what if she was pregnant?

That would not do. Not a bit.

After breakfast, she was on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, when she heard voices around the bend. They were the voices of Harry, Pansy, Ron and Millicent and they were talking in hushed voices, as though they didn't want to be heard.

Automatically, Hermione stopped, an inch from view.

'Was it because of that bird?' Harry was whispering.

'I hope not,' Ron was whispering back. 'We should tell her, get it done with. I think he was blaming her for the bird's death.'

There was a smacking sound, as though Harry had just smacked his forehead. 'Of course! She was the only suspect! He thinks no one else could have gotten in. He's probably beating her because of it!' there were two horrified gasps.

Hermione snorted. She couldn't picture Draco beating her. But she stopped snorting almost instantaneously. So it was Harry and Ron who had killed Draco's bird. For no reason at all, except for the fact that they didn't like him. By god, was she going to give them a piece of her mind.

'We must tell her at once!' said Ron gloomily. 'Hey, Pansy, Mills, we got to go!'

Hermione heard footsteps and as fast as lightning, grabbed the nearest doorhandle and shut herself inside the room.

Peeking through the keyhole, she was not surprised to see Harry and Pansy were already so close they had to work completely side by side, and were making matters worse by still arguing. Personally, she was also not surprised to see that Ron and Millicent (whom he had called Mills. Moved on to nicknames already, had they?) were coping quite well. They seemed to even be flirting a little... but she was sure her eyes were just deceiving her.

Checking to make sure no one was around, Hermione scurried to the common room, grabbed her books, and ran to her first class, Transfiguration.

Draco was one of the first ones at McGonagall's classroom after breakfast. It was highly amusing, watching all the 'pairs' argue and struggle with each other.

Pansy and Harry came in, standing almost back to back, bickering. Ron and Millicent, on the other hand, seemed to be having a jolly good time. Something which irritated Draco.

'Where's Hermione?' he asked them.

Ron shrugged, and moved on.

A few minutes later, Hermione dashed into the classroom, right on time and out of breath.

'I'm so sorry I'm later, Professor!' she gasped.

'Hmm,' said McGonagall, 'well, take your seat next to Draco.'

She did so, purposely avoiding his look. McGonagall told them to, in pairs, write down all the ways of changing a teacup into a spoon with a single charm, and the class erupted in a low, buzzy chatter.

With a sinking heart, Hermione took out a bit of parchment and turned to Draco. 'Any ideas?'

'No,' he was forced to reply. Damn spell. Draco had no intention of talking about how to turn a teacup into a spoon when there were much other more interesting things to talk about. He moved her hair back from her face.

Hermione automatically flinched, looking around quickly to see if anyone had seen.

She acts like people don't know we're married, he thought. And she obviously doesn't like public displays of affection.

He was quite the opposite. He would gladly snog her right this moment, and he couldn't care less. In fact, he was glad that people could see that she was his. His alone.

He also knew why she was acting very suspicious of him. Today was the day they were supposed to leave Hogwarts. The topic had not been mentioned, but she guessed he was going to try something.

He smiled sweetly at her. 'You don't have to go home with me if you don't want to, Hermione.'

She gave a relieved smile. 'Oh, thank-you Draco, I knew you'd understand!'

Watching the happy smile blossom on her face made Draco feel incredibly, incredibly guilty. She suspected nothing.

'Yeah, I talked to mother, and she said you weren't relevant. Only I was needed.'

The smile brightened. 'Thank-you! I never thought your mother would be so understanding... but I guess I misjudged her.'

Draco felt even guiltier. 'Yeah. I guess.'

To take his mind off his annoyingly guilty conscience, he asked her a question. 'Hermione, do you want to have hot, passionate sex with me again?'

And he had said it loud enough so the surrounding people turned to look.

Hermione's face turned a bright red. She mumbled a word so quiet even Draco missed it.

When the surrounding people turned away, she hit his arm, her eyes angry. 'How could you do that to me, you bastard?'

'I'm sorry,' he said, but his mischievous smile suggested otherwise.

Her cheeks still a cherry red, Hermione raised her hand. 'Professor, may I please, er, go to the restroom?'

'Certainly,' said McGonagall, nodding.

And she didn't return.

Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione Grang – Malfoy had walked out on a class? This must be some sort of record.

It was lunchtime, and Draco slid into the seat next to Hermione. There was no one at the Slytherin table in his year anyway. It was their turn to sit with the Gryffindors.

'Hey, babe,' he whispered into her ear, and she hit him again.

'Piss off, you stupid wanker!' she cried, not attempting to lower her voice. Pansy, Harry, Ron, Millicent, Ginny, Neville and Blaise turned and stared at them, their faces full of shock.

Pansy was the first to speak. 'Aw, did someone have a fight with her husband?' her voice dripped sarcasm.

'Shut up, you stupid bitch!' shouted Harry, resulting in them being pulled on inch closer. 'Aw, goddammit. Now look what you've done.'

'Me?' shrieked Pansy. Everyone switched their focus to the now fighting 'couple'.

'I'm really sorry,' said Draco, with true sincerity in his voice. 'I just – well, please forgive me Hermione, I won't do it again.'

Ignoring him, Hermione turned to Harry and Pansy. Taking this opportunity, Draco took a small vial out of his robe, and tipped the contents into Hermione's pumpkin juice. It was a strong sleeping potion. In ten minutes or so, she would fall straight asleep, just in time for his parents to pick them up.

'You guys, c'mon, stop it – ' but Hermione stopped dead when she heard what they were fighting about.

'And you are always talking about this stupid bird you killed!' Pansy was saying.

'Shut up!' said Harry desperately, but to deaf ears.

'I should really report this, you can't go round killing birds – '

'Stop,' said Draco, his eyes fixed on Harry.

Pansy stopped immediately. 'Of course, Draco, honey.'

Harry fidgeted.

'What was the name of this bird?' he said, in a deathly whisper.

'Uh – '

'Draco, I can explain.'

It was Hermione who had spoken.

'Well, Harry and Ron killed Salmond. True. But – hey, you come back here now!'

Draco had stood up sharply. 'Drink your juice, Hermione. I need to talk to you.'

She stood up too. 'Okay.' She started to leave.

'Drink it,' he hissed, stopping her, aware of the various eyes on them.

'No.'

'Goddammit, Hermione, just drink your fucking juice!' he hissed, into her ear.

Hermione sensed anger. 'Okay, calm down, I'll drink it.'

She drained the goblet in one go. 'Satisfied?'

'Yes, c'mon,' he grabbed her arm.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Once outside, Draco began to see how quickly the effects of this potion were.

'Dra – Dra – cooo...' Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, and yawned. 'I'm tired.'

Feeling her starting to slip to the floor, Draco quickly supported her waist.

She yawned again, and her eyes started to flutter close. Soon she was completely asleep and slipping again.

Draco lifted her up, carrying her bridal style out of the hallway.

He met Goyle and Parvati on the way.

'Goyle,' he said. 'Can you do me a favor?'

Goyle nodded stupidly.

'Kill Harry Potter's bird for me,' he whispered, so Parvati couldn't hear. 'Any way you want. Just do it. I want his bird dead by the time I get back.'

'Sure thing,' Goyle said, and they parted.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sweet sound of birds. She felt the warmth of sun of her face, and opened her eyes, staring into Draco's face. She was lying in a king-size bed, and he was sitting on the covers next to her.

'Where am – '

Her brain fast-forwarded. Then it hit her.

'You did not,' she breathed heavily, 'drug me and take me to your house. You did not.'

'Er,' said Draco, 'you wouldn't come willingly.'

Hermione paused, taking this all in. Then she opened her mouth and let out a scream.

But it was cut off by Draco's mouth.

Horrified, Hermione pulled away and slapped him. Her hand met his cheek with a satisfying noise, like a snap of a rubber band. His head spun to one side crazily.

'Draco, look at me,' she said, steadying her voice.

He did.

She slapped him again, on the other cheek. There was another satisfying noise, and he head spun to the other side.

There was pure silence for a moment. Then he looked up at her, two red marks on each cheek.

'Bitch,' he whispered, grabbing her wrist and she raised her hand again. 'Don't.'

When yanking her hand away didn't work, Hermione screamed again.

'Scream all you want,' he whispered. 'It'll do you no good.'

Hermione glared at him, hot tears of anger threatening to spill from her eyes. 'How could you do this to me, Draco! I trusted you! I thought you...' she trailed off.

'What?' he said, a lot more gently than what he felt.

'I thought you...' she was forced to repeat what she had just said. 'I mean, I thought you loved me.' Her head hung.

A pang of guilt hit him. 'I may love you, Hermione, but I still hate you, and I'll still make you do what I want.' His other hand closed around her free wrist, and he kissed her roughly again. He drew away, seeing tears run down her cheeks.

'I hate you too, Draco,' she whispered. 'I trusted you... you betrayed me. I hate you!!'

Her eyes were flaming.

He got off the bed. 'Get dressed into some proper clothing, then come down. I'm waiting.' He left.

* * *

Fuming, Hermione rummaged through the wardrobe, and found some clothing she liked. Getting changed into them, she quickly looked through the keyhole of the door. Just as she suspected. There was a house-elf waiting nearby the door, and at the landing. To accompany down, or to make sure she wasn't going to run away.

She surveyed the window. It was perfect. Except for one thing.

She creaked it open and looked down. Yes, she was right. Her room was on the third floor up.

Luckily, though, she noticed a vine that crawled up the side of the house. It was cliché, but it would work if she climbed down it.

Grinning, despite the dire situation, she swung her legs over the window. Her foot found the beginning of the vine, and taking a deep breath, she leapt from the window onto the vine.

Triumphant filled inside her. She was escaping!

It didn't feel anything like a fairytale. First off, it was broad daylight, and she was petrified that anyone would look out the window and see this teenager climbing down the side of the house. Secondly, the vine was full of thorns, cleverly disguised as leaves. Cuts soon covered her hands and arms, some even ripping through her black tee-shirt and jeans.

But she was getting the hang of climbing down. Soon she had reached ground level, and jumped off. She brushed some leaves and dirt off her hands, and grinned in triumph.

It was short-lived, however. Her heart froze, as she felt the weight of a familiar hand on her shoulder and an equally familiar voice in her ear.

'I thought you'd try and get away.'

* * *

Draco seated Hermione down in the Malfoy's living room. She was absolutely furious – her eyes were livid and narrowed, and he could almost feel an insane heat from her. But the outfit she'd chosen was perfect. The black tee-shirt hugged her jeans, as did the jeans. But they were ruined – covered in dirt and her hands and arms were covered in tiny cuts. There was a rip in the shoulder of the tee-shirt, through which blood trickled out, and another in the knee of the jeans.

His parents were seated on the sofa opposite them, deep in discussion. He sat himself down next to Hermione.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered into her ear, but she stared straight ahead. 'I've got a surprise for you.'

'If you think I'll forgive you because of some stupid surprise,' said Hermione bitterly, 'you're wrong.'

'I know,' he said, and another guilty pang shot through him. It was a strange sensation, he rarely – if ever – felt guilty about anything. 'But I know it'll cheer you up at least some.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'That's going to be quite a challenge.'

He dropped the subject. 'Mother, shall I show them in?'

Narcissa glanced up. 'Of course, Draco.'

Hermione waited in the living room, curious against her will of what Draco was doing.

But whatever it was, she was certain she would _never_ forgive him. She could not _believe_ what he had done! It was simply outrageous! She felt the angry surge through her. The fucking, _fucking_ son of a bitch –

Draco entered again, and was followed by a lot of people.

Firstly, her parents. Secondly, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Then came Fred and George. Then it was Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Charlie, and mostly every other member of the old Order, and everyone else dear to her.

She sat there, stunned, listening to the old grandfather clock strike three o'clock.

Then Narcissa and Lucius stood, and started greeting everyone in an almost civil way, and her parents rushed over to her.

'Hermione,' beamed Ted. 'Look at you! I'm glad to see that this marriage is turning out okay.'

She opened her mouth to correct him, but her mother interrupted.

'Draco's such a nice lad. And his parents – my! Such lovely people!'

She opened her mouth to correct them again, then stopped. Her parents obviously were oblivious to everything she was suffering from the Malfoy's. And she did not want to bring to back to reality in such a brutal fashion. Perhaps it was better this way.

'Yes,' she agreed. 'I'm having a lovely time.'

They drifted away, and Hermione got caught in the conversation Lupin and Draco were having.

'So, Lupin,' Draco was saying in a voice which was suspicious. He sounded, well _too_ happy, and as if he had the upper hand on something. 'Did you hear the joke about the werewolf and the doctor?'

There was a vein twitching in Lupin jaw, but his voice was polite, though stiff. 'No.'

Draco smirked. 'Well, there was a werewolf, and he goes into the doctor's office and – '

All at once, Hermione realized what was happening.

'Draco!' she said sharply.

He spun around. 'Ah. Hermione.'

She grabbed his arm. 'Nice to see you, Lupin. Now come with me, Draco!'

Holding his arm in a vice-like grip, she marched him from the room.

When they were in the hallway, she threw him as hard as she could against the wall. 'Don't you ever do that again!'

'Do what?' he asked innocently.

'Don't give me that "do what" bullshit!' she shouted. 'You know damn well what! Purposely mocking Lupin about his werewolf dilemma by telling him werewolf jokes! The nerve of you!'

Draco had the grace to look ashamed. 'I couldn't help it.'

'Couldn't help it, my ass,' said Hermione, trying to breathe deeply. 'I swear to god, Draco, the very next time you do anything at all that I deem annoying, I will do something very drastic.'

'Like what -'

'No questions! And I don't know, but mark my words; it will be drastic and severe.'

Draco looked slightly amused. 'Okay, I'll be a good boy.' And he walked away, back into the living room.

Thinking to herself, _I must channel my anger in a constructive way_, she rejoined her friends and family.

She was quickly joined by Fred, George and Tonks, who's hairstyle now resembled a bird's nest.

'Nice to see you again, Hermione,' said Tonks, vigorously shaking her hand.

'Might want to keep it down next time,' Fred told her, jerking his head in the direction of the hallway she had just entered through. 'You're doing a Harry.'

She blushed. 'Harry has a lot of things on his mind. And you heard all that?'

Fred nodded.

'So I suppose you and Malfoy aren't kicking off to a great start,' Tonks said.

She tried to lie. 'No, it's just some little things – ' she could tell Fred, George and Tonks didn't believe a word she was saying. 'Well, alright, we totally hate each other but you're not supposed to know, okay?'

They barely had time to nod before they were interrupted by the sharp tinkling of a bell.

'Everyone!' called Narcissa, and the noise slowly stopped. 'I'm afraid it's time to leave now, Draco and Hermione have some business to prepare for.'

Hermione's jaw dropped. She had barely had time to greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!

She hurriedly bade farewell to everyone, then sat moodily on the couch, arms folded.

Draco tried to snuggle down next to her, but she scooted away. 'Piss off.'

His face crumpled. 'Are you still mad at me over the whole sorta kidnapping thing?'

'Yes. Go fuck your broom Malfoy. By the way, when does this truth potion wear off again?'

'Another day or something,' he answered.

* * *

A/N: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed!  
Goddess of Gorgeousness: Wow, you've really met Avril? OMG you're so lucky!! Did she say anything to you? Is her signature nice? Sry, she's just my favorite singer! ;) No one famous ever comes to New Zealand. sighs Man, you're so lucky! :)  
Kayane Joel: Everyday? Wow, thx!  
Gwenevere Morgaine Black: You're probably right, but I haven't really had too much experience in that field! lol ;)  
piepiekoh: I'm sorry about that, I must have gone blank at that moment or something. Thanks for telling me!  
Ms Q: Yes, you're absolutely right! I'm so sorry! I'll change it as soon as I get the chance.  
Thank-you very much to everyone else who reviewed! I will try and do a complete call-out next chapter!  



	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Eeek!! I know you all must hate me, and I'm VERY sorry about taking ages to update! But I'll try to do a callout next chapter. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed my new story, Cupid's Mistake. I really appreciate it!!

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius sat next to each other, watching their son fight with his wife.

'It's not really working out well, is it?' Lucius whispered to her.

'Yes,' agreed Narcissa. 'Maybe we should let her meet these people once she's calmed down a bit.'

He nodded. They continued surveying the couple, who were completely oblivious.

'Remind me why we let those... _people_ enter our domain,' Lucius said acidly.

'Because,' Narcissa gently explained. 'Draco was begging us to let them visit Hermione for a couple of minutes, remember?'

Lucius raised a disdainful eyebrow which clearly signaled that he didn't.

Narcissa continued. 'He knew Hermione was going to be furious – the evidence is clear before our very eyes – and he knew we weren't going to let her out of this house while she was here. So he thought it would make things easier if she could see her friends and family. It would help calm her down. Clearly, however, he was wrong.' She jerked her head over to Hermione and Draco. Hermione had just slapped Draco again, and he was holding her wrist down with one hand, while trying desperately to talk to her. Hermione was screaming.

'Good lord,' Lucius concurred.

'I think they've had enough time,' Narcissa checked her watch as if she had been timing them. 'Er – Hermione! Draco!'

They both looked up.

'I think that before we get Hermione to meet these friends of ours, Draco, we should leave you two to get over these stupid grudges of ours so when the time does come for Hermione to meet these people, you both will be calm.'

Hermione snorted. Like _that_ was ever going to happen. Like she would ever willingly go meet Tom Riddle. Not today.

Or any day, for that matter.

'Mrs. Malfoy,' Hermione interrupted. 'I think it would actually be better for Draco and me to be separated.'

Narcissa shook her head, a twisted smile upon her face. She loved seeing Hermione in 'pain'. 'No, no. Draco, go take her out to dinner or something.' She whispered something in his ear. 'And make sure she has forgiven you. She _must_ come with us willingly, is that clear? It is vital. Seduce her, bribe her, blackmail her, do whatever you must, but _get her to forgive you_.'

* * *

Draco started the car.

'Why are we driving this anyway?' Hermione demanded. 'Can't we just apparate?'

Draco shrugged. 'I thought you'd like to go to a muggle restaurant for a change, so I thought it best to arrive muggle style.' He got the car started, and smoothly starting driving, as if he'd been doing it all his life. Hermione raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

'I'm not meeting him,' she said, finality laded through her voice and tone.

'Who?' said Draco, though he knew who. He was thinking on how he was to get Hermione to forgive him.

'You _know_ who!' she snarled. 'Don't play these games with me, I'm already pissed enough!'

He decided just to let her rant on and just be silent. And rant on she did. All the way to the restaurant.

He parked the car artfully, and caught her hand as she got out of the car.

Swiftly and smoothly, he backed her up against the car, his tongue making a thorough investigation of her mouth. She moaned against his mouth, their tongues battling, and her arms wrapped tightly about his neck. Draco felt himself getting hard just as she pulled away.

'What are you doing?' she was appalled. All of a sudden, she pushed him away. 'Don't you dare try that on me again!'

'But you want me,' he whispered, stepping closer to her again. 'You kissed me back.'

She turned red. 'I – no – don't – okay! I do want you, and I want you bad, but I know what you're doing. You think that if you just kiss me, I'll fall at your feet. News flash, Draco, that's not happening.'

She turned, ready to walk into the restaurant, when an owl swooped down upon her, a letter clutched in it's talons.

A smile alightened on her face. She took the letter, and the owl flew off. She opened it.

_Hermione, _it said in a very quick scribble. She was puzzled – not only was it written hastily, but it was stained at random with tear marks, as if whoever had written it was crying. She read on.

_It's Harry here. I have to write this quickly, because I have so much NEWT homework. I just had to let you know this – Hedwig is dead. Goyle strangled her as she was delivering a message. I found her mangled body lying in a water fountain. Ron and I confronted Goyle and he admitted Malfoy ordered him to do it. And I realized something – he wants you to meet Tom Riddle. It did take me a while to figure that out, I'm not smart, but I hope I am not too late. I remembered that he's back and that Malfoy wanted you to meet someone. I put two and two together and – bang. Hope I'm of help and not too late._

_Take care. I'm fine,_

_ Harry_

But judging by the number of tearstains that dotted the letter, Harry was not fine.

A single tear escaped from her eyes, and ran down her face. She could feel Harry's pain. If someone had killed Crookshanks – she'd want to kill them.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. She was so furious for a few moments, that she was almost paralyzed. Then, after breathing in and out a couple of times, she made herself push his hand off.

'What's wrong?' he asked worriedly, brushing the tear away. She snarled and backed away.

'You killed Harry's bird, didn't you?' she almost screamed. It was loud enough that a few people in the restaurant turned to look.

She watched the worried look slide off Draco's face the way cheese slides off pizza. It was replaced by sheer panic.

'Hermione, sweetheart, it wasn't _me_,' he said imploringly. 'I swear to God I would never hurt any animal of your best friend – '

'Bullshit!!' she screamed. 'Absolute bullshit, Malfoy! You don't love me, to you I'm just there for you for sex, right! Don't you dare try and tell me that's not true, cause it is! If you cared about me so much – you would think before you do something that breaks up our relationship!'

tears now streaming down her face, she whirled around and stormed back to the car. All ready to jump in there and drive away, she remembered that she couldn't drive. She had tried once – almost ended up killing her mother and herself. She'd never sat in the driver's seat of any vehicle since.

'Take me home,' she said, her voice shaking with anger.

His face heavy with emotions, Draco slid into the driver's seat. Hermione sat next to him.

He turned to her. 'I _do_ love you, Hermione. You're not just my little sex kitten or anything. I love everything about you – you've got to understand that though I'm in love with you, it doesn't mean I'm gonna treat your friends the same.' He put a stray hair behind her ears. 'Please forgive me, Hermione.'

She did nothing, just stared straight ahead, her eyes bright with rage. 'Take me home please.'

He started driving.

When they neared the road Draco lived on, she spoke again. 'No, take me to my real home.'

He kept driving, and dropped her off at her parent's house.

Without saying a word, she rushed inside and slammed the door behind her. The tears which had dried before came down in torrents again.

Weeping her heart out, she rushed into her old bedroom, the one that was familiar and comforting to her, fell onto the bed and cried.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke feeling infinitely better than she had the other night. Most of her anger and adrenaline had been slept off, which is what usually happens, but it was not completely gone. Oh, no. how could she ever forgive him for what he had done? Killed her best friend's owl and 'kidnapped' her from her school.

Well he had been nice and invited her friends and family over but she was willing to bet that was only to soften her up so she would go willingly to see Tom Riddle.

Not gonna happen. It was exceptionally nice of her friends and family to venture into the house of their enemy just to see her. She cracked a small smile at the thought.

She looked down at herself, realizing she was still wearing her ripped black tee-shirt and jeans, which were still randomly spotted with mud. Sighing, she got changed.

Her mother almost dropped her plate of breakfast when Hermione stepped into the room.

'Hermione!' she squealed. 'Why, come to visit us? I'd never think Narcissa and Lucius would let you! My, this is jolly good. Sit down. I'll make you some breakfast.'

Smiling gratefully, Hermione sank down into one of the chairs that she was so familiar with and yawned. Being back in the bright, yellow kitchen she loved made her glow with warmth inside. This room had _life_ in it – character. Unlike the Malfoy home, where each room was simply that – a room. No life was in it.

'Well, actually Mum,' she said. 'Narcissa and Lucius don't know I'm here. I'll expect they're gonna come and get me soon.'

Her mother paused while frying bacon and gave her daughter a puzzled look.

Hermione elaborated. 'Er – Draco and I had a row. A really large one, actually. I demanded he take me home.'

'Oh,' her mother nodded. 'This morning, was it?'

'Last night.'

'I guess it was late – I didn't hear you come in.'

'It was.'

'Do you mind me asking what the row was about? Perhaps I can help.'

'I'm a big girl, Mum,' Hermione sighed. 'I can take care of myself. It's nothing.'

Nancy didn't ask for any more information.

There was a long pause, but not an uncomfortable one, in which the sound of sizzling bacon could be heard.

'What a shame,' her mother mused. 'I thought you and Draco were such a cute couple. Getting along so nicely.'

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. It was obvious her mother still thought they were jolly friends, not cruel enemies, and her face was downcast. Maybe because she'd always dreamed about her little daughter getting married. But now it wasn't working out.

Hermione felt guiltier. 'No, Mum. It's just a temporary thing. We'll probably we back together by tonight.' God, that was unlikely. But she didn't say that aloud.

A smile bloomed on Nancy's face. She put the bacon in front of Hermione. 'Lovely to see you again. I've got to go get ready for an appointment now. Your father should be down soon.'

Left alone, Hermione toyed with her bacon, unable to eat it. She stared out at the view the kitchen had – it was a view of the sea – and was just appreciating how enjoyable it was, when the doorbell rang and interrupted her thoughts.

Instantly, she panicked. Leaping from her seat, eyes wide with terror, she grabbed her jersey from the seat and rushed to her bedroom. Her dad was already answering the door – there was no time to warn him.

But Draco had already spotted her mad dash through the corridor. 'Hello, Hermione.'

She froze, and then straightened, realizing that hiding now would be pointless. So instead she tried glaring holes through his head. 'Draco.'

He shifted awkwardly. 'Uh, I'm here because – '

'Don't even think about it!' she cried. She knew he was here to force her to come back with him – and she wouldn't do it. Just seeing him now sparked some of the anger she had felt yesterday.

Draco gave her a sad, puppy-dog look that would have melted her heart if she were not so angry. 'Hermione, please forgive me. I just want to talk...'

Hermione snorted. It was obvious – he was usually this sad, guilty look to reel her in again, so she'd just fall for him and come easier.

This is some bullshit, she thought to herself.

'Hermione.'

It wasn't the seductive voice of Draco this time, it was that of her father.

'Yes, Dad?'

'I suggest you talk with your husband – ' Hermione flinched. ' – but you don't have to go with him yet. Just listen to what he has to say.'

It hurt a bit, that her father was taking sides over her, if that what it even was.

But she took his words to heart. When ever had her father not told her the truth?

Excluding the whole pureblood issue.

'Come in, Draco,' she said.

A triumphant smile on his face that irked Hermione, he said something to her father, who then left, and came to stand next to Hermione.

'Here,' she led him into her bedroom that she had come so close to escaping into.

'Thank-you for agreeing to listen to me, sweet pea.'

Hermione sat on her bed, graciously giving Draco the sofa. She choked. '_What_?'

'Thank-you for agreeing – '

'No, what did you just call me?'

'Sweetpea,' his sarcastically innocent grey bored into hers. 'Like I always do.'

'You never do,' she corrected sharply. 'And it doesn't start here.'

'Sweetpea doesn't suit you, anyway,' he mused. 'How about babe?'

'Hermione's fine,' she said stiffly, 'and do you really think it wise to provoke me when you're trying to make me forgive you?'

'I'm sorry,' his voice was suspiciously sincere.

'Whatever. What do you have to say for yourself?'

'I've come to bring you home.'

'I'm not going.'

'Please, sweetheart. I only just managed to cover for you last night, but I warn you, if my parents find that you aren't home soon, there will be hell to pay. We're supposed to be married, and if any of the press have spotted that you're here... the shit will really hit the fan.'

She saw the logic in it. 'Did you just call me sweetheart?'

He blinked. 'Oh, yeah.'

'Well, don't.'

'Okay.'

She sat there, eyes downcast, just thinking. Finally, she made up her mind.

'I'll come home with you,' she said, standing up firmly. 'But this _doesn't_ mean that I forgive you or anything. I just see the logic in your words.'

Draco stood as well, unsuccessfully trying to keep the triumphant smirk off his face. Hermione didn't see his lips twitching, however, for she was already marching out the door.

'Bye Mum, Dad!' she called. Her dad's head appeared from behind the kitchen door.

'Going already? Gosh, I barely said goodbye!' he waved. 'Ah well, I'll come by and visit.'

'We'll ring,' Draco spoke up. 'Hermione's going to be very busy.' And he marched her outside and into his car.

'_I'll_ be the one to say if I'm busy or not,' she snarled at him.

* * *

A/N: As I understand it, there was a bit of confusion about the Order and stuff coming into the Malfoy's home. Well, it was because they really wanted to see Hermione, and Draco invited them because he was trying to make Hermione forgive him (ha! It didn't work; he's such a sneaky bugger! Lol). Hope that clears up a few questions! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

* * *

A/N: Very long authors note at the bottom, watch out. And the scenes may be a bit mixed up coz of this new QuickEdit. Sorry if that bothers anyone!

The Malfoy Manor was just as cold and foreboding as ever. Every window seemed black and ominous, and each door was just as ancient and portentous. The house had never looked more like a classic haunted house then it did now. But usually haunted houses were laded with cobwebs, had paint peeling off the doorframes, smelt like a box prised open after many years and seething with spiders and equally disgusting insects but the Malfoy Manor was clean. Not a speck of grime tainted the house.

Draco's hand and never once left her arm, as though he was scared she might run away like a startled fawn.

'C'mon,' he said, starting to walk. Snapped out of her reverie, she stumbled after him.

'You can let go, you know,' she snapped, from behind gritted teeth.

Draco shot her his trademark flirtatious smile. 'You'll run from me, sweetheart.'

Hermione cocked her head to one side, thinking. 'Wait – did you call me sweetheart – _again_?'

'Yes. Damn truth potion!'

'Well, _don't, I said_!!!'

* * *

Hermione did not feel any better once they were there. 'Where are your parents?'

'They went back to their house. It's not like they live here, you know.'

'Isn't that fortunate.' She stormed off to their bedroom, and sat on the bed, determined to put as much distance as possible between them. Unfortunately, seconds later, Draco graced her yet again with his presence.

'What now?' she snapped, feeling her heart rate increase as she surveyed him leaning leisurely against the doorframe.

He didn't answer, just threw her a letter. She was uncomfortably aware of his serious expression and the way his eyes were fixed on her like a magnet.

'Is it completely relevant for you to watch me read this?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Just open it, sweetheart.'

She scowled at him for using that name again, when something hit her. 'Ask me a question.'

Disbelief struck his face. 'What?'

'Just ask me a question.'

'Why don't you just open the letter?'

'I don't want to!' she heard the words leave her mouth with joy and shrieked. 'Ohmigod! Ohmigod!' she excitedly clapped her hands.

Draco was not finding anything amusing. 'What the fuck?'

'The truth potion!' she squealed. 'It's off! I just lied to you! Yes, yes, yes!'

'I found that out ages ago,' he scoffed, though he hadn't and was actually pleased with the unexpected news. 'Now open the letter.'

'I'll think I'll save it for later, thanks.' She found she could speak freely now and felt rather spontaneous as a result.

A dangerous look burned in Draco's grey eyes. They darkened, and seemed to flash. In three quick strides he was sitting on the bed next to her.

Hermione glanced up, and her eyes were drawn to his like a strong magnet, and locked there. She shivered. Having that look of anger lying just beneath the surface and directed at her frightened her slightly.

I will not be intimidated by him, she told herself. He wouldn't dare do anything to me, anyway.

'Please, just read it now,' his face was so close to hers that his breath brushed her face.

'Why?' she whispered.

'I just want you to see what's in it.'

'Draco...'

He leaned forward slowly, and took her mouth in his. Shifting closer to her, his tongue slipped into her mouth, warm and very experienced, making a full-fledged exploration of it. They sat like that for a few minutes snogging, then Hermione pulled away.

'Draco!' she exclaimed. 'Stop it! I hate you when you do this.'

Draco didn't answer. He tilted her head back and proceeded to kiss her neck. 'Let's kiss and make up already.'

A pang of hot anger shot through her again, reminding her of his crime. Drugging and kidnapping her were one thing, but also ordering Hedwig to be slaughtered? That was fair enough, in a twisted way, but really. He knew it would make her angry! And the anger surpassed the lust.

She pulled away again and stood, the letter still clutched in her hand. Giving him one last glare, she hurried over to the door, to find it locked.

How did he do that? She thought, bewildered. Aloud she said; 'Unlock it, please.'

She allowed herself to look at him, and was breath taken. His figure looked so good sprawled on the bed, with his eyes dark with lust and danger. His hair messed up – she thought it looked much nicer that way. He looked so dangerous – a true bad boy.

'Just open the letter,' he said calmly.

It's just a letter. It couldn't hurt, she thought.

Or so she thought. But telling, or even guessing the future had never really been her strong point. She never really suspected most bad things anyway, even if they were staring her right in the face. This was one of those times.

She ripped it open, taking out some strange inky black paper from inside.

It was not really a true example of a letter – it more resembled a hastily written note.

_Hermione Malfoy,_ it said,

_ Remember your friend Ginerva Weasley, more commonly known as Ginny? Yes, well, I've taken her. In fact, I'm looking at her as I write this down. She's to be my Dark Queen when I overthrow that old fool, Dumbledore. Unfortunately, she's making that rather hard, resisting all I've tried. I've tried to make her come willingly, to deaf ears, so I'm forced to resort to more reliable methods. In simpler words, torture. I'll do what I must to make her come easily. Anyway, you must be wondering where you come into this. Yes? Well I also encountered a young man who tried to defend Ginny when I kidnapped her. So I took him too. He goes by the name Neville Longbottom, and he will meet the same end as his parents unless you and your husband agree to come to a private meeting with me. No longer than three hours, I promise you. Come, and your friend will be spared. I promise you. And Ginerva will face a lot less pain. As will Neville._

_Will you put aside your pride for the sake of your friends, Ms. Malfoy, or let them fall? The choice is yours._

_Awaiting your arrival,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Hermione recognized the writing, from when she saw it once in a certain diary. She stood there, paralyzed and feeling dizzy, digesting the information. The black letter fluttered from her limp fingers.

'So, what does it say?' asked Draco in a jaunty, innocent voice. That was completely fake. He definitely knew about this.

'Oh nothing,' said Hermione, forcing her voice to operate. Though it was now croaky. 'Just that V-Voldemort has kidnapped my friends and is threatening to torture them. No big deal. I mean, this sort of thing happens all the time.' Her voice was laced and thick with heavy, cruel sarcasm.

Draco cleared his throat nervously. 'Oh. Well, uh – Mother and Father will get them back, it'll be okay.'

'This is some big plot to get me to meet them, isn't it?' she asked, pacing the room, her eyes livid, her mouth moving as fast as her heart was pounding. 'All some big plot to get me to meet Tom Riddle. Draco?'

'Yeah?'

'We love each other right, so why don't you at least tell me why he wants to meet me.'

'I can't tell you that.'

Hermione screamed, felt for the nearest thing and hurled it with all her strength at him. The pillow bounced harmlessly off his chest.

'Calm down, its not like he wants to do anything bad!' Draco said, brushing the pillow aside. 'He just wants to meet you, that's all.'

'Why me?' she cried.

'Because you're the lucky wife of the son of his most loyal follower.'

'Lucky!' she screeched. 'Lucky, my arse! And tell me Draco, do you plan to become a Death Eater when you're of age?'

Draco stared hard at her. For a while, the only sound that could be heard was of the faint ticking of the clock in a nearby room.

Then he spoke. 'No. I'm not becoming a Death Eater.'

Hermione felt a small jolt of surprise and relief. So he wasn't going to become a Death Eater... that was good.

'Nevertheless, you'll still be meeting Tom, okay?'

She snarled. 'It's not like I have a choice in the matter. What did I ever do wrong?' she wailed, more to herself to anyone else. 'What could I ever have done to deserve such a fucked-up life?'

'It's not that bad,' said Draco uncomfortably. He wasn't used to crying women. Women begging to fuck him, he was used to, but women crying? Not very often.

Hermione stopped crying. 'Promise me Ginny'll be okay.'

'She'll be fine.'

'He's not going to force her to do... anything, will he?'

Draco didn't reply.

'Damnation!' Hermione cried. She closed her eyes suddenly – taking ten deep, long breaths. When she opened her eyes, she was calm.

'When did you start doing that – that calming down trick?' Draco asked, astounded at the sudden change from about-to-beat-him-to-a-pulp, to oh-I'm-very-calm-and-reasonable.

'Ever since I've been married to you,' Hermione answered shortly. 'Now, as I understand it, everything is going to work out fine. It's going to be fine,' she said, more to reassure herself. 'When must we meet that slimy son of a bitch?'

Draco assumed she meant Tom Riddle. 'Whenever is best. This afternoon if you want.'

Hermione stared past him, deep in thought. Finally she spoke. 'The sooner the better, you're right. Let's get this over and done with.'

Draco sat there, stunned that she actually _wanted_ to go, but recovered quickly. Unlocking the door, he led her out.

'Will we be back here before dinnertime?' Hermione asked before they were about to Apparate, her eyes wide with an emotion Draco couldn't place.

'Yes,' said Draco, though he doubted it. 'One, two, three – '

Then they were there.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for the long wait, I had exams (I know, excuses, excuses). But now that they're over, I should have more time to update my stories. Please review and once again, sorry about the lack of updating! 

**Malfoylvr**: Um, I take it you haven't read chapter 17 then. Don't. I'm kinda embarrassed about it, to tell the truth.

**kat**: I'll think about that suggestion, thanks!

**Alenor**: Well, she is going to meet Voldemort after all. But can you blame her? So you're an aussie, eh? Yeah, a fellow 'in the southern hemispherer' !!:)

**MysticWillow**: I'll try and make them longer, but I do type rather slow! lol

**dracolov**: I'm sorry that I can't be in your challenge. I have barely enough time for this fic and with all the exams I have it would be 2 busy. Sorry! Maybe another time if you have another one.

**Angel338**: I will try!

**Jessie**: Thank-you so much! ::blushes:: Aw, so you didn't like the fifth book? You're idea is really neat, it would probably fit in somewhere in later chapters. You don't mind if I do use it, do you? :)

**HPfreakout**: Thanks! And yeah, Goyle is pretty stupid.

**andrew-needs-to-write**: I loved LOTR too! ;) Not all of NZ is like that, but I'm glad you want to go!

**Queen of Serpents**: Holy shit that was a long review in fanfiction history I'll bet. mucho thanks!! Yeah, I've always had this thing for Tom and Ginny, so I thought I'd randomly add it in this fic. I love constructive critism, thank-you so much! ::hugs Queen of Serpents:: As you might have noticed I DID change my penname, I'd been thinking of doing so but I did!! Yah!!

Thanks to; **Crystal, gryffindorgal11, Ashely Nikole Malfoy, Nubia, breziebear, the American Revolution, kayane joel, lizbethr** (i luv ur reviews! lol), **hp-lover-fifi, jillbrim, KIARI, surfingisfun, jEnNy, Nymphomaniac, moon, crazy azn angel, Dracos-DAMNsexy27, Ren117, simply-brit** (lol!), **labpotter, Miss Mills, kenshinrulz, crazee** (you'll find out soon), **Jocelyn Padoga, LillaBella, Elven at Heart, crazysexycool, Wolf Pack Leader** (Thank-you for the idea! I'll think about it), **Dark-Illusion1, BIGHARRYFAN, xxxpinkkitty5467, Saiyachick, dramaqueen72, XxPadfootiexX, joaniem, WriterGrl03, charmed piper, the girl at the rockshow, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, jesska-14, harrypotterismine-ilovehim, QueEnfullofDraMa** (soon, my dear, soon. lol), **Helkardowen, dee023, BbyChick, Dershana** (glad you liked that part!), **Lady Angelique of mystique, acdecnerd, orly23, sirius-black-4eva, Pia O'Leary, Sarah-Lynn** (that's because she already knew. She overheard Harry and Ron talking about it, remember?), **Puzzlette** (lol!), **J. N. Cahill, TomFeltonBeSexy** (you're very welcome!), **SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, Meep, PyrosBlackstar** (you have a point there! lol!), **waterprincess, Elizabeth the 4rth , Kara Black, marvelous mimosa, Elven at Heart, dracos-or-harrys gal, rainbowfairy, kerry, Gothhottie, Dershana, legolasestelstar, Troublesome-Shorti, JenniferJae, dramaqueen72, Melanie and kjsparkles**. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

A/N: Sorry if the scenes are mixed up... still need to figure out this new QuickEdit thing which gets me everytime.

Hermione stared at the house, her eyes wide and bright, but not with happiness. It was almost like Draco's home – the same style and furnishing, but this one seemed more… regal and majestic. But besides that, it seemed to be full of doom and fear. There seemed to be fear and doom leaking out of every crevice and soaking into her heart.

She closed her eyes and pictured Neville and Ginny. She did not want to lose either of them. As she focused on them, the thought of saving her friends banished all the fear. She reopened her eyes, a determined and almost feral look in them.

'Let's go,' and started forward, but her knees trembling and her hands clutching the other. Obviously not all her fear had been banished.

Once inside, the place seemed worse than outside. Not only did it ooze fear and doom – it reeked with it. The air itself was clammy and stuffy – and full of fear and doom. And every step she took, her heart seemed to increase its already rapid pace.

Draco saw her alarm, and squeezed her hand. She squeezed his hand back, forgetting she was holding a grudge against him and that he was – used to be - her worst enemy.

He draped a casual arm across her shoulders. 'It'll be okay, sweetheart.'

She didn't hear him – only heard the loud beating of her heart and a strange buzzing in her ears.

It was dead silent inside. They walked slowly, they shoes making a loud sound on the stone floors. They then stood in the middle of the cold room, Hermione pressed up against Draco's chest, shivering.

Abruptly, two double doors burst open, and Tom Riddle stood there.

She had never seen Tom Riddle before – and was ashamed to admit that just looking at him made her weak at the knees. Dark hair fell elegantly into black, reptilian eyes, and his black outfit hugged every curve. He stood there – a twisted smile lighting up his twisted eyes.

And next to him stood none other than Ginerva Weasley. She was dressed in black too, but lace, mostly, and a long dress which trailed onto the ground. Her stunning red hair was cascading down her back, and she held herself tall and proud – only Hermione caught the glimmer of tears in her green eyes.

Hermione gaped at this new Ginny, who seemed to not be trying to escape at all. She's probably under a spell, Hermione reminded herself, but it was still unnerving.

Tom offered Ginny his arm, and she took it, gracing him with a nod. They walked towards Draco and Hermione.

'Draco!' Tom exclaimed, turning his attention to Draco.

Grasping this opportunity, Hermione caught Ginny's eye. _'Are you alright?'_ she mouthed.

'And Mrs. Draco Malfoy,' Tom cried. 'How lucky you are.'

The reptilian eyes turned on her, and she gasped, a cold terror squeezing her heart painfully.

Draco's arm tightened around her shoulders. 'It is her.'

'It's a pleasure,' Tom smiled, extending his hand for her to shake. For a moment she stared at its smoothness, and then she summoned the courage and shook it.

Nothing happened. He didn't _'Avada-Kedarva' _her as she was expecting. He merely gave her a polite smile and offered his arm to Ginny, leading the way to the dining room. By this time, Hermione's knees were weak with fear and she leaned heavily on Draco's arm as they traced Tom's footsteps.

The dining room table was very long and very thin. They all sat down, Ginny and Tom each at one head of the table, and Hermione and Draco opposite each other in the middle.

First course was served. It was some sort of orange soup. Hermione wrinkled her nose. It smelt of old fish and turpentine.

'So, Ginny, darling,' said Tom, flashing her his trademark seductive smile. 'Tell Ms. Malfoy how you're enjoying your stay here.'

Ginny and Tom locked eyes, and for a moment, Hermione felt very negative vibes as they had a silent battle.

Ginny broke. 'Yes. I'm… enjoying my stay here.'

Tom gave a satisfied smirk.

Hermione suddenly felt very sick. 'P-Please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.'

'Of course,' said Tom. 'Crawley will accompany you.'

Crawley turned out to be a house-elf with large ears and eyes that twitched. He led her to the nearest toilet and waited outside.

Inside, Hermione leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She felt extremely sick – her stomach was doing back flips. It was the orange soup – she was sure of it. She had taken three sips, and now felt sick. Was it because she was allergic to something in it or was the soup poisoned?

She hoped it wasn't the latter.

She moaned as her stomach churned faster, and a familiar feeling rose up in her throat. Just in time, she raced to the toilet and threw up.

After cleaning herself up, a devious plan had been formed in her mind. She wondered why she had not thought of it before.

Hermione came out of the toilet, her face slightly greener than when she entered.

'Alright, miss?' asked Crawley.

'Yes,' Hermione answered, 'and Crawley, I'm really, really sorry about this.' From behind her back she produced a roll of toilet paper. In less than five minutes, she had tied Crawley up with it multiple times, in hopes it would not break.

She dashed off down the hall, leaving behind a bewildered house-elf.

It was only then it struck Hermione that she had no idea where to look.

Where do sadistic guys hide innocent schoolchildren? She thought. It hit her then – the dungeons, of course!

Time was running out – she'd been gone for about ten minutes, and they'd have started to wonder where she was. Starting at a run, she ran down the nearest flight of stairs. Then the next – then the next. The dungeons are usually in the basement of houses, right?

Her hope was almost gone – when she stumbled across a stone wall, slimy with grime. She smiled. She'd reached the dungeon.

Taking the bulky handle in uncertain fingertips, she pushed open the door, wincing at the screechy noise it made. The room was dark, and it took a few blinks for her eyes to become accustomed.

Neville was at the other side of the room. He looked awful. His school uniform was dirty and in shreds. Cuts, bruises and smudges of dirt decorated his plump face. He was tied up by thick cords which cut in his skin and a filthy gag had been shoved into his mouth.

He seemed to be trying to warn her of something. His eyes were full of fear and he was trying to shout through the gag, waving his hands around feebly.

'Neville!' Hermione cried, relief flooding over her.

Neville said something, but all she heard was a muffled noise.

'What's wrong, Neville?' she asked. 'It's okay, I'm here to rescue you. Everything will be alright.'

She took her first step towards him, and out of the darkness emerged Tom Riddle.

She gasped.

'I thought you'd be here,' he whispered. 'So much bravely – just like young Harry.'

'F-Fancy seeing y-you here!' Hermione tried. 'I, erm, got l-lost on the way to the bathroom.'

They both knew she was lying.

'I'm going to have to do something about you, Hermione,' said Tom, his face a mask of seriousness.

Hermione stood there, frozen, watching him advance towards her. She did the only thing she could have done –

She dived at him.

Ginny and Draco glared at each other.

'Tom's not gone to get the chicken, has he?' said Draco, glaring at Ginny. 'It's all your fault, you weasel bitch. If you'd at least _tried_ to escape, maybe none of this – '

'Shut the hell up, Ferret!' Ginny screeched. 'I would have, but I'm under a spell, can't you see? I may love Tom, but the world means more to me. Of course I would escape if I could! Oh, and I suppose Tom's not gone to get the chicken,' she said as an afterthought.

Draco swore loudly and stood up. 'He's gone after Hermione, hasn't he?'

Ginny nodded.

'Well, c'mon, we've got to rescue her!' Draco shouted.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. 'I can't – he put a spell on me, I can't move from this spot unless he removes it.'

Furious, Draco whipped out his wand. '_Reppelio_!'

The invisible bonds holding Ginny to the chair broke.

'Let's go,' she said, and they sprinted from the room.

Tom towered over Hermione. She was lying on the slimy stone floor, blood trickling from the wound on her head, where it had made painful contact with the stone.

'I won't kill you yet. I'm going to use you first,' Tom whispered. '_Imperius_!'

Hermione's eyes glazed over.

Draco and Ginny burst into the room, and the scene that met their eyes was not what they had expected. There was Neville, first off, tied to the wall, Tom leaning casually next to him, and there was Hermione, standing beside him, not fighting or trying to escape. In fact, she was smiling.

'Hermione?' Draco choked out, rushing over to her. His arms wrapped her in a hug, but she remained stiff. 'Are you okay?'

She paused. 'Tom here has shown me he's right. Neville should die. I'm joining the Dark Side, Draco. Come with me.'

Draco stared. Something was wrong. Was this a clone of Hermione? His brain seemed to be working in slow-motion.

'There's no good, or evil, Draco. Only power. And those too weak to find it.'

The words seemed familiar to him.

'We could live happily together, you and I. It would be perfect, Draco. Don't you want to make your family proud? Make me _happy_? I'd be yours forever.' She stared into his eyes.

It struck him then.

'Take the spell off her!' he demanded.

Tom smirked. 'She makes a valid point, though.'

'Tom, just do it.'

Tom smirked, yet again, playing with his wand between his fingers.

'Do it, Riddle.'

It was not Draco who spoke, but Ginny.

Tom looked uncertain. 'Ginny, sweetheart – '

'Do it!'

'No – '

'You know I won't come with you willingly,' she continued. 'Won't it be a bother, forcing me to do every little thing? And I'd hate you for it – but let Draco, Hermione and Neville go free, never go after them again, and I'll come with you willingly.'

'Weasley!' Draco snapped. 'Don't be stupid!'

She ignored him, only kept her gaze firmly on Tom.

There was the longest pause in Hogwarts history.

Tom waved his wand. Hermione blinked, and the spell was taken off her.

'What did I miss?' she asked desperately.

Tom walked up to Ginny. For a moment, they locked gazes, then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Hermione flinched. How Ginny could snog something so evil was beyond her.

A grunt reminded her of Neville.

'Neville!' she cried, hastening to untie him.

'C'mon,' Draco whispered to her, once Neville was free.

Hermione nodded. 'Ginny, lets go.'

Ginny, who had long stopped snogging the most evil man ever the walk the earth, gave her a sad look.

'I can't leave, Mya.'

'Why – why not?'

'I promised I'd stay with Tom willingly if he'd let you three go.'

Hermione was floored. 'You. Did. Not.'

Ginny nodded, tears spilling from her eyes.

'Well, I'm sure Tom won't hold you to that,' Hermione said weakly.

'Yeah, whatever,' Tom scoffed.

Hermione blinked back tears. 'I can't believe you sacrificed yourself for us.'

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'We're gonna come back for you, Ginny,' she promised, her eyes narrowed. 'Right after we slaughter that bastard.' She directed her gaze at Tom, who returned it with a mock _I'm-so-very-scared_ look.

'We won't leave you behind – and it's not really goodbye.' The two girls smiled.

Next to Hermione, Neville was weeping too. From sadness, or relief to be free, she didn't know.

'Bloody _Gryffindors_,' Draco shook his head. He took out his wand. He and Tom locked eyes for a moment – and a flicker of hate flashed between them, right before Draco apparated them home.

A/N: This fic is almost finished. Next chapter is the last one. :( But I do have plans for a sequel whether you want to read it or not. lol. And I'm looking for people who'd like to be a staff on my C2 community _Opposites Really Do Attract._ If you're interested, please email me.

And I know action/adventure scenes aren't my best, but please review anyway!!


	23. LAST CHAPTEREPILOGUE

A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations! This is probably the last you'll hear from me in a while – I'm going to take a break from writing until I start the sequel. I want to have it all planned beforehand. Anyway, there's quite a lengthy 'Thank-you's' at the bottom of this chapter, and I do realize this chapter is short but it's a sort of Last Chapter/Epilogue. Please forgive!

* * *

After he got changed and had a quick cup of tea, Neville left for Hogwarts. There was no point in Hermione and Draco leaving with him – the term was nearly over. 

The couple sat together on the couch, snuggled up close. Hermione was in her pajamas (a tank top, boxers and bunny slippers). Draco merely wore a singlet and shorts. Both were quiet – content just listening to the wind rattle the window panes and the rain dance on the roof. There was no need for talking, for neither wanted to ruin the moment.

Thoughts flashed across Hermione's mind in a slideshow. Narcissa and Lucius, smirking at her; her mother's tearstained face; her massive engagement ring; Draco's forlorn expression; the sights of Paris; Draco's naked body pressed up against hers; the clicking cameras of the media, and the bright white light of their cameras'; Salmond's mangled body; Snape's truth potion; and last but not least, Tom Riddle, smirking at her as she hit the floor of his dungeon.

She knew what she had to do.

'Draco,' she said, breaking the silence.

He kissed the top of her head. 'Yes?'

'I love you. So very much. I also dislike you very much at some points – but whatever. What would you say… if – if I suggested we move?'

Draco's expression turned questionable.

'I think we should move away. Away from your mum's rules, away from Voldemort, away from everything.'

A long pause followed her statement.

'I'd say – yes.'

'We'd tell no one, so they couldn't find out, and so your mum couldn't nip round to hound us – no offense – and so we could live happily. Together.'

Draco kissed her softly. 'I think it's a wonderful idea.'

* * *

Fanny James lived next door to a run-down old cottage on Privet Drive. So rundown she was almost _embarrassed_ to be living next to it. It had been that way for decades. 

One day, a couple moved in. Fanny watched them with her beady eyes from her living room window. The house was painted badly with bright, offensive colors, like yellow, orange and blue. The couple put vines up and down the outside walls – but left the garden the same, for they seemed to like it.

It was the only cottage on the entire street and the only house decked up with every flower imaginable and the only house with an unruly garden. Old tosh, indeed! It stood out not only because of its vibrant colors but because it ached with life and energy. Often, especially in the evening, two lovers would sit outside, drinking tea on a peeling white table, laughing over something, almost hidden by the thick bush of their garden. Most times, a scruffy teenager with a strange scar on his forehead would join them and they would all joke together. They waved amiably to the disapproving passer-bys and couldn't care less what the neighbors thought of them. Also, they received a great deal of strange visitors. Once, an enormous man visited them, and couldn't fit inside. If Fanny believed in giants, which she didn't, that was what she would have thought one to look like.

Also, it was the couple itself that bothered her. They were too young to be married – they seemed to have a great deal of fights. The things that happened in their house were unusual to. The whole street was suspicious of them, but they didn't know and probably didn't care.

The lady with thick bushy hair was friends with another peculiar lady, known by all as Mrs. Figg. The young man was more… _rude_. He once caught her staring at them, and sent her a look which would have made her cat tremble. Old tosh! As if he could have frightened _her_!

She found out their names. Draco and Hermione. Their names were as eccentric as the rest of them. Draco and Hermione, indeed! Tosh!

But the strangest thing about the couple, especially Hermione – and all her Fanny's friends agreed – was her tendency to speak to herself. Often, in the late hours of the evening, Hermione could be heard chanting to herself.

'Ginny,' she could be heard saying. 'We'll come for you… we'll rescue you… take you back.'

But she was always half asleep when she did this. Or crazy.

At this point, Hermione would retire inside and Fanny would roll her eyes exasperatedly.

* * *

Thank-you's: First of all I want to say a HUMONGOUS BIG thank-you to _EVERYONE_ who read and/or reviewed my story! Thanks for encouraging and contructive reviews and inspiring me to write more of the story! 

Sissified: lol I think Ginny and Tom are a very interesting couple too! I've always liked that pairing, so I thought I'd use it in the story!

jesse mccartney lover: You cried??? Awww that is so sweet!! gives jesse mccartney lover hug

STar: It's a shame you didn't like it. What do you think I could do to improve?

Evildancer93: Two hours, huh? Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Aquaorion: Yes, the same story is on Mugglenet. Is that what you meant?

DarkEyedActress: Love your name! Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS to you too!! (A bit late but oh well)

Vote-larry4prez: I love your nu name, it's awesome! Thanks and I hope you have a happy New Year!

CrimsonEnchantress: Thank-you so much for the really constructive review! I really appreciate your comments and it gives me something to work off when I write the sequel!

Dee023: Yes, there will be a sequel. I have planned the first chapter of it but besides that I'm still thinking.

SoMuchBetterAtTheViolaThanHim: I LOVE YOUR NAME!! so cool! I think I might have told u that before… thinks hard Thanks and I hope you liked the last chapter!

Nisha: More details?? I'm not really too clued up in the sex department (seeing as I've never had it) but next time (if there is one I mean) I'll try.

Sister Wolf Gaia: Your new name is very cool! I love it! I hope you liked the last chapter!

Gryffindorgal11: It wasn't that long… sorry… but I'll try and make the first chapter of the sequel long! Thanks!

Harrypotterismine – ilovehim: Thanks!! Please email me, I love to get emails.

TotallyClueless: Unfortunately, I've not heard of either of those bands () but I'll check them out!! No, you were not wasting my time at all, I love music (hearing about it, discovering new bands, the rest)!

Abbi: hehe like jelly tots! Thanks I hope you like the sequel and the last chapter!

Goddess of Gorgeousness: I know, the c2 thing IS confusing. (Did you know I'm STILL jealous that you got to meet Avril Lavigne…? Wish I could )

Agey: Can't say I've read much Harry/Hermione myself… but thanks anyway!!

KAIRI: Thanks, I'm glad you felt the doom and fear. Lol!

Chika: Sorry I couldn't update in the weekends… though I hope you did well in your exams anyway. You have a similar situation? What happened? (If I'm not being too nosy! )

Saiyachick: Lol that sucks. Did you predict this ending?

Zxcvbnm: I really don't know why Voldie is acting so un - Voldie like. I guess cause I said so (LOL). My villains are never very… villain like, I guess.

Moi: Wow… I'd kinda forgotten about that, if you can believe it. Hermione's – oops sorry can't say, wait until the sequel! Lol I'm so evil gives evil laugh

Nubia: It is Voldemort but he looks like Tom Riddle from the diary (because I don't think Ginny would kiss a forty year old guy. That's really the main reason.)

Krissygirl: Wow extreme… I've updated!

Spychick989: Will they save Ginny or not? Well, I can't say. Time will tell…

LunaDemonica: Lol I do that a lot, as well. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!!

Helkardowen: Awww… you don't like Tom and Ginny?? There might be some of them in the sequel so… watch out. Lol

J.N. Cahill: Oh no Tom's not old – cause he's the Tom from the diary. Unless sixteen is old… but yeah. It would be weird for Ginny to like the Old Guy Voldie. Well, I reckon,

Harry-or-dracos gal: Same! That's exactly how I pictured him 2!

Nebel Engel: Ooo can't say!

Xoxokissmaiassxoxo: I hope it's not a let down either.

Also mucho thanks to: **Kiyoteh Kiaira****mizz-samoa****surfingisfun****sissified****preciousonee****jesse mccartney lover****gATherINgOfTHeBUrNTfiRe****evildancer93****aquaorion****Winged Peach****vote-larry4prez****HPfreakout****dee023****c-dog****SoMuchBetterThanHimAtTheViola****xsilentxonex146****Sister Wolf Gaia****gryffindorgal11****XXXpinkkitty5467****harrypotterismine-ilovehim****Teri Neko****Animal-lover167****starzcrossed****abbi****dracosgirl2515****Goddess of Gorgeousness****Agey****jesska-14****Nymphomaniac****XxAnimus TearsxX****Pia O'Leary****sporty12gd4u****rainbowfairy****villainvalkyrie****Saiyachick****stargazer starluver****Black Rose, Black Heart**(I LUV UR NAME!!) **simply-brit****Elven at Heart****CD89****Nubia****lizbethr****Lady Angelique of mystiqu****babygirl1832z****HGDM lova****Alenor****Ren117****spychick989****LunaDemonica****Helkardowen****Sarah-Lynn****Emmilie Oli****J.N.Cahill****harry-or-dracos gal****Nebel Engel****sweetncute325****xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13****Dark-Illusion1** and**blonde-brain**Thanks so much!!! (And also to anyone I might have missed out).

PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEW!! C'mon, it's the last chapter!! Even if you've never before… please please please… the reviews are so helpful…

::Snaps out of begging mode:: So that's that! The story's finished. Thank-you _again_ to everyone for everything!! (PS.Sorry about the random question marks. And the short chapter. And for it taking so long. And if I missed out somebody in the Thank-yous!).


End file.
